Summer of Disaster
by lovingkevshugsxx
Summary: Miley thinks she has found love but cant seem to say it, she is determined to say it by the end of summer but when disaster happens, will she be able to say it at all? FEAT. GRAY BROTHERS! Niley, Loe, Gevin HMxCR crossover, novel.
1. trailor

**okay, so this is my new story!! this idea popped in my head the other day and i have been debating on whether to post it or not...please tell me if u like it or not!! i know its prob not that original, but i'll try as hard as i can to make it original!! oooo and i made up Gina Stewart. i know that miley doesnt really have a cousin named that, i just promised my friend i'd make her part of this story and Kevin's girlfriend. i'll describe what she looks like later in the story...**

**disclaimor- i do not own hannah montana or the jonas brothers **

**Summer of Disaster**

**By j0nas0bsession0verload**

_**Its summer time and people are reunited.**_

_**(Cue lovey music)**_

_Nick dropped his bag just in time to catch Miley as she ran into his arms._

"_I missed you so much."_

_**There is a new tour.**_

"_Hannah is going on tour with the Jonas boys!" Robby-Ray said through the phone Miley was holding._

_**Miley thinks she found love.**_

"_You love Nick!" Lilly yelled._

"_I don't know. It's like I do, but I'm too afraid to say it. I just can't say it, and it frustrates me to no end. He does all these things for me, but I can't say 'I love you'? Why can't I?" Miley said frustrated._

"_Miley, it's not that easy. Saying that you love someone is a big commitment. You can't just say it to anyone." Lilly said soothingly._

"_But Nick isn't just anyone. I know that I love him, I'm afraid that he doesn't love me."_

_**Can Miley tell Nick before summer's over?**_

"_Nick I…I…I…" Miley stuttered_

"_Yeah Mi?" Nick asked._

"_I just wanted to say how much I missed you…again." Miley said defeated. She still had all summer didn't she?_

_**Or, when tragedy happens, will she be able to say it at all?**_

_**(cue dramatic music)**_

"_Hannah, get down!" Nick yelled before the arena was echoed with a loud BANG!_

_**Will they be able to save him?**_

"_Wake up, please wake up." Miley cried, clutching his hand._

_**Will they be able to solve this mystery?**_

_Joe looks over to the emergency exit just in time to see a person in a ski mask and in all black run out._

_**How will family and friends react?**_

"_Come on, you can make it." Kevin said as silent tears slid down his red cheeks._

_**MILEY STEWART**_

_(Shows Miley dressing as Hannah)_

_**LILLY TRUSCOTT**_

_(Shows Lilly laughing and running around with Joe)_

_**NICK GRAY**_

_(Shows Nick doing an aerial on stage)_

_**JOE GRAY**_

_(Shows Joe pointing to the crowd while singing SOS)_

_**KEVIN GRAY**_

_(Shows Kevin doing the 'SOS dance' and playing guitar on stage)_

_**GINA STEWART**_

_(Shows Gina laughing and cuddling on the couch backstage with Kevin)_

**COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!**


	2. reunion

**AN- okay, so here is the first chapter. it's kind of a filler chapter until the whole action/drama stuff happens. haha now read!**

**disclaimer- i sadly do not own hannah montana or the jonas brothers, but i **_**do**_** own jonas brothers concert tickets!! march 21st baby!!**

Miley's POV

I was waiting in the airport terminal with Lilly looking for my boys: the Gray Brothers. It was June 13th and they had been gone for the past month doing a small tour and school just ended last week. I am officially a sophomore. But that's beside the point, I miss them like crazy! I met them at a benefits concert we had to do about a year and a half ago. We all became instant friends and hung out all the time. They had moved into a house down the street from mine, so Lilly and I would constantly be over there. After I had known them for about a month, I told them about me being Hannah. They didn't care about that at all, and if anything, we became closer.

Joe and Kevin are like my goofy, playful, older brothers. Joe started dating Lilly about 3 months ago. They are perfect together, besides the 2-year age difference. Kevin started dating my cousin, Gina, after they met at my birthday party Nick threw for me, back in November. They are both the same age and both love the same things. Nick is my boyfriend of 9 months and I love him with all my heart. I haven't told him that, I just can't seem to be able to spit it out. I mean, what if he doesn't love me back? I do not want to ruin the best relationship I ever had for something I said. Not going to happen.

So here I am, waiting for my boys. I stood on my toes trying to see over the mob of people who are coming off of planes. I couldn't see anything still, so I started to jump. Lilly chuckled from next to me and I glared at her. I am definitely not in the mood for this. I am tired; I have been deprived of my boyfriend, lovable-fake brothers; and I just wanted to shove everyone out of my way and guide the plane into the airport myself.

"Care to share what you think is funny?" I asked sharply. She stopped immediately and looked away.

"Geez, someone gets a little cranky when deprived of the love of their life." She mumbled. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"So you're not anxious to see Joe again?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course I am. I just rather not act like a love-struck fool who jumps on top of people looking for that person I'm love-struck for." Lilly said really fast. I rolled my eyes and turned around trying to rubber-neck around the people in my way.

"Flight 52 from New York City, New York has just landed, thank you." A flight attendant said into the speaker. That was Nick's flight. I pulled a Lilly 'eep' and grabbed her hand, dragging her to a bench. I stood on top of it and pulled her up with me. I scanned the crowd impatiently, looking for something familiar. I met eyes with someone, and I knew who it was as soon as I spotted them. Nick.

"Nick," I whispered to myself.

"Miley," I saw him mouth. I jumped off the bench and ignored Lilly's screams of 'What are you doing?' and continued to run. I pushed through the crowd and ran faster as I saw he was getting closer. He dropped his carry-on bag just in time to me jumping in his arms, tears running down my face. He hugged me and planted kisses on my forehead. I felt so whole now. While he was gone, I felt so empty, like I was drained of all my insides. Now I feel like a whole again. It sounds really sappy, doesn't it?

He pulled away and lifted my chin so I could look in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, completely confused. I giggled and wiped my eyes.

"They're happy tears. I missed you so much! You have no idea how much!" I whispered the last part. He smiled at me.

"Nick I…I…I…" I was planning on telling him I loved him but I couldn't say it. I was all tongue-tied.

"Yeah Mi?" he asked, using his pet-name for me. I loved it was he would say that. It sounded like he was saying "my". I gave him a small smile and I sighed. I know I would never be able to say it right now. I'll just tell him later, we still have the entire summer, right?

"I just wanted to say how much I missed you…again." I finished lamely, looking down at the floor.

He smiled and pulled my face up to meet his again.

"I missed you, too. More than you ever know." He said and pulled me into one of the most passionate kiss I have ever had. It was all filled with love and lust from the last month without each other. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. He moaned against my mouth and I inwardly smiled. We were interrupted by an annoying 'ehem'. We broke apart and both turned to the source of the interruption. It was Joe. Of course it was Joe.

"What Joe?" Nick asked extremely annoyed. Joe put on a fake pout and pretended to be so sad.

"I'm gone for a whole_ month_, and I didn't even get any love from my fake little sister! How fair is that?" he asked and pretended to cry. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, giving him a hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I started to laugh, but I also kicked and screamed.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, you put me down this instant!" I yelled, trying to wiggle my way out of his arms.

"Not gonna happen. You deserve this for forgetting me and not greeting me better-er…" he said trying to think of something good to say. He didn't say anything for a moment before shouting, "PUMPERNICKEL!"

"What?" I asked, really confused.

"Pumpernickel." He said again, slowly.

"Why did you say that?"

"'Cause I wanted to, God, you're such an idiot!" he said in his best Napoleon Dynamite voice. I laughed.

"I missed you too, Joe. You know that right?" I asked in complete seriousness. He looked at me, to see if I was lying or not. He honestly thought I didn't miss him? He's like my big brother. I love him to death. He was about to say something when he was the one interrupted this time.

"Oh, there you are Miley. I've been looking everywhere for you. Nick, Kev's looking for you, he needs help with the bags," Lilly paused, then she looked over to me and Joe, "JOE!" she said happily, running to him.

"Nick, grab her!" Joe said throwing me, to him. I let out a small yelp, but Nick caught me.

"Joe! Don't you ever throw her again!" Nick yelled, putting me down. Joe didn't look away from Lilly as he answered.

"Yeah, whatever." He said while lacing his fingers with Lilly's and looking directly into her eyes, before he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. When he pulled away, she still had her eyes closed. I laughed, ruining their moment. Nick joined in my laughter at the looks on their faces. Just as Joe was about to say something, he was cut off by Nick's cell phone vibrating.

"Hello?"

"_Nick, where the hell are you?! Didn't Lilly tell you I needed your help?!" _I heard Kevin yell through the phone. I was surprised, he almost never yelled.

"I'm coming." Nick said exhaustedly into the phone. I held his hand as we walked over to the baggage-claim. We were laughing at the stories he was telling about his tour, only stopping a couple times so Nick could sign some autographs. I was so happy he was home. I _love_ the way his face lighted up when he saw me. I _love_ the way he looks at me, his eyes full of _love_, even though he has never actually said that he _loved _me. I _love_ the way he gives me genuine, real smiles. I just _love_ him. What I love the most is that his smiles are not like Jake Ryan's smiles that were always so fake. Ugh. I'm glad that I broke up with him. He was never like the way Nick _is_. He never treated me the way Nick _does_.

"_She got them Apple Bottom jeans_

_And the boots with the fur (the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her (at her)_

_She dropped to the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty getting low, low, low, low, low, low, low" _I heard my cell ring from my pocket. I pulled it out, looking at Nick apologetically for ruining the nice conversation we were having. He gave me a small smile.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bud, guess what Hannah Montana is doing_?" my dad asked. I felt myself growing excited and started bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"What?!"

"_You're going on a surprise tour with the Gray boys_." I screamed and everyone stopped and stared at me. I dropped the phone and grabbed Nick's hand, making him jump with me while I scream.

"Miley, what's wrong?!" Nick asked worriedly, still jumping with me.

"The Gray Brothers are going on tour with Hannah!" I screamed again and he looked shocked.

"When?" he asked. I forgot to ask that. I grabbed the phone from the floor.

"Daddy?" I asked in the phone, hoping he would still be there.

"_Yes, Miles, I'm still here_."

"Daddy, when are we leaving?" I asked still jumping, pulling Nick with me.

"_That's the surprising part. You're leaving in two hours_." He said excitedly. I dropped the phone again, this time though, Nick caught it.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart, this is Nick Gray, yes she just went into shock; hmm, TWO HOURS?!?!" Nick yelled in shock. Again, everyone stared at us. I took the phone from Nick's frozen hand.

"_Miley? Nick? Anyone_?" my dad kept asking.

"Don't worry daddy, we'll meet you at the studio for the tour buses…" I started when I thought of something: I still need to pack! "SWEET NIBLETS!"

"_What's the matter?_!" my dad asked frantically over the phone.

"Sorry daddy, I just forgot, I have to pack!"

"_Don't worry about it, Bud, I had it done for you already, just get to those tour buses! Bye, Miles, love ya_!"

"Love you too, daddy!" I said back happily. I put my cell back in my pocket and grabbed Nick's hand, "come on, we have to get your bags and go get to the buses!" I shouted, dragging him to the baggage-claim.

When we got to the baggage claim, there was a very unhappy Kevin.

"Where have you guys been?! I've been waiting for," he held up one finger as he looked at his watch, "20 minutes! You have some explaining to do!"

"Kevin, chillax, we have to go. My daddy said we have another tour to go on, and that it starts in 2 hours!" Kevin stared at me with wide eyes. "Kev, come on we need to find Lilly and Joe!"

"I already found them." Nick said, pointing to the corner of the airport. There they were… making out! I rolled my eyes and ran over to them.

"Joe, Lilly, come on we have to go!"

"What's going on?" Joe asked, running after me, hands in hands with Lilly. I stopped and turned to them.

"My daddy apparently booked a surprise tour, and it starts in an hour and a half. We have to move!"

We all grabbed bags and ran to the black Escalade that my cousin had. I hopped in the back seat with Nick, Joe and Lilly; Kevin went in the front passenger seat next to Gina. He gave her a small kiss and buckled up.

"Gene, you'll never guess what daddy did!" I shouted. She turned to me and smiled a very knowing smile. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Let me guess, he set up a surprise tour with you and the Gray Brothers over here for the rest of the summer?" we all stared at her, our mouths all hanging wide open.

"H-h-how did you know?" I stuttered, still shocked.

"Who do you think packed for you?" she asked, looking at me from the rear-view mirror. I smiled at her and cuddled up on Nick's side, resting my head on his shoulder. It was a two hour-long trip to the studio, so we had a while. He kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him. I gave him a small kiss and laid my head back on his shoulder. I was thinking about what could happen this summer. It could be the summer of my dreams. I kept thinking about that as my eyes drooped close to get the most rest I could since the last month.

AN- tell me what you think, like give me pointers, any ideas to add, whatever. now, i know that people don't have surprise tours, but for the sake of this story, i had to add it. now please please please review!! oh, and if i don't tell you later, Happy Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam!!! (it's on Feburary 15th)


	3. tour buses and movie nights

**AN- sorry for the long wait!! i broke my laptop soo everything was gone!! i got it working a few minutes to get the beginning of the chapter, sooo i completed it for you guys!! read!!**

**disclaimer- i do not own jb or hm.**

* * *

Miley's POV

"Mi? Miles? Wake up. It's time to wake up." I heard as something shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple times. I turned to who woke me, and there was Nick, smiling his heart-melting smile.

"Hi sleepy beauty. How was your nap?" Nick asked, bringing me to lay my head on his chest. I breathed in his scent and smiled.

"Excellent. Believe it or not, but that was the best sleep I have gotten in a month." I said leaning my head back so I could look at his face, whose was looking down at mine.

"Actually, I can."

"Where are Joe and Kevin?" I asked confused why we were the only ones in the car.

"They are unloading yours, Lilly's, and Gina's many bags." I looked at him curiously. Gina packed for me, which could only mean that there was a mountain of bags. She usually packed anything and everything. It was a habit for her. She was like a perfectionist, but then again, Kevin isn't much of a slob. No wonder they're so in love, they are perfect for each other.

"How many bags were there?"

"Well, last time I checked, the second van full of bags just came." He chuckled. I laughed a long with him.

"How long have they been out there?" I asked, raising my head from his chest. He checked the car-clock and turned to smile at me.

"Forty minutes. Who knew you would need so many clothes." He laughed, and I soon joined in. His laugh was contagious. I gave him a sweet, soft kiss and went to grab my wig from my pink Prada Tote. Once I planted it on my head, and grabbed Nick's soft hand.

"Come on; let's see if they need any help." We jumped out of the car, and I began to skip toward Gina and Lilly. Nick just walked over to Joe and Kevin to help with the bags.

Gina, my cousin, was a natural dark-brunette. She had the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. When she was with Hannah, her alter-ego's name was Alana Montana, and she would dress in strawberry-blonde hair and super-short skirts or tight pants and shirts. It was the exact opposite of what she was like in real-life. She usually wore jeans and t-shirts, with zipper-up hoodies. Today she was wearing her strawberry-blonde locks in a messy-bun, a tight pink tank-top that had gold lettering that said "poned" on it, a white mini-skirt, and gold pumps. She also had a long gold necklace on and gold dangling earrings. Lola was wearing her bright red wig, a black and red polka-dot t-shirt, white capri-pants, and red ballet-flats. She completed the look with black jewelry and a black headband. To say the least, they both looked wonderful.

"Hey sleepy-head! Did you have a good nap?" Gina asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Did you guys go in the bus yet?" I asked. There were three buses. One was for the parents and managers; the other was for Kevin, Nick, Joe, Lilly, Gina, and me; and the last one for our concert outfits and hair and make-up, it was like a storage bus. The one that was for the adults had a huge picture of Joe, Nick, and Kevin rocking out, Kevin and Nick playing guitar and Joe jumping in the air doing a herky and singing. Ours had me on it, with a microphone in my hand and I was winking at the camera. The storage bus had all of us bowing to our crowd.

"No, we were waiting for you to wake up." Lilly said.

"Well, let's go then!" I said climbing the steps of the bus. The bus was huge! There was a kitchen, a bathroom and six bunks, but all the way in the back, was a living room area. There was a plasma-screen television, leather couches, all the games-systems you could ever want, and tons of shelves covered with DVDs.

"Oh," Lilly started saying, standing frozen at the front of the bus.

"My," Gina continued, standing right next to Lilly.

"God!" I completed by screaming and running toward the bunks. Mine, I'm guessing, was at the top. It had "Hannah" in cursive lettering on top of the bunk. The blankets were pink and purple, with an aqua colored pillow. It had bulletin boards along the wall so I could post pictures and posters and what-not on it. Underneath mine, was Nick's. There was his name written in bold lettering on top of his bunk and he had dark blue blankets and pillows, with a bulletin just like mine, along the wall. We had a closet area next to our beds, so we would have to share a closet. Across from our bunks were Lilly and Joe's bunks, they too, had to share a closet. That should be interesting. They both had too many clothes; I would like to see how this would end out. They both had identical blankets and pillow to mine and Nick's, same with Kevin and Gina's bunks which were next to mine and Nick's closet.

"This is amazing!" Gina screamed.

"What's amazing?" a voice from behind us that sounded like Kevin's asked. We turned around and there were all three of the boys.

"You, sweetheart," Gina said smiling at Kevin and giving him a small kiss. Joe coughed to let them know that we were still here and they broke apart. We felt the bus jerk and gently move forward. We were now officially on tour for the rest of the summer!

"You like the bus?" Nick asked me, intertwining our fingers as he pulled me toward him. We were positioned so my back was facing his front, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love it!" I said happily. Kevin and Gina already went over to the living room to play Guitar Hero III. They were both champs at it and like to challenge each other. Lilly and Joe went with them to take bets on who's going to win. They did that often, and whenever Lilly would win, Joe would give her a passion-filled kiss to try to make her forget that he lost. Usually she did. We stood like that for a couple minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Nick suddenly asked. I turned around to look at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his curly hair.

"I uh…" I didn't really want to tell him what I actually did. I looked away from his questioning eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, pressing the matter. He was curious. I knew it from the sound of his voice.

"I…kinda… stayed in my room for three weeks eating cotton candy ice cream and watching sappy love movies." I said the last sentence really fast. I knew he wouldn't want me to be that upset while he was gone. He gave me a disapproving look, "what? I missed you!" I said snuggling my head in his chest. He sighed.

"Well, I wasn't much better. I was kind of in a depressing state for most of the tour." Nick said. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on; let's go talk the others into watching a movie with us!"

**2 hours and a half later.**

I finally got everyone to watch a movie with me. It was actually quite hard! Lilly and Joe were making out on the couch and Kevin and Gina wouldn't turn off the Guitar Hero. After a lot of arguing and guilt trips, I finally got them to settle down. We picked out Titanic and it was toward the end of the movie. I was in tears, clutching on to Nick's arm. Gina was hugging a pillow and kept saying 'it's just not fair'. Lilly was laying her head on Joe's shoulder and hysterically crying. All the guys were just sitting there really bored. Nick was looking at me with soft eyes and every few minutes would wipe away my tears and kiss my forehead. I was so thankful that he was here. By the time the movie was over, Gina and Lilly had cried themselves to sleep. It was 11:00 after all.

"Kevin?" I asked quietly. Gina was sound a sleep, laying her head on his lap. He was patting her head.

"Yeah, Miles?"

"What's our schedule for tomorrow?" I asked, laying my head on Nick's shoulder. He and Joe had fallen asleep not long after Lilly and Gina had.

"We have a radio interview at 10:00 and concert at 7:00," He said. I sighed and started to get up. I took a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over Nick. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said yawning. I made my way to my bed and changed into some PJ's. I lay in bed and turned over a couple times, but I couldn't sleep. I thought about all that had happened today, and what would happen tomorrow. I got angry with myself as I thought about me not telling Nick that I loved him back in the airport. Why can't I say it? It shouldn't be so hard, should it? After about a hour, I got up from bed and went to step off the bunk, completely forgetting I was top bunk. I fell with a small 'thump' and landed flat on my face. I heard feet shuffling around and looked up to see a very tired Nick standing over me.

"Mi?" he asked and yawned.

"Hey Nicky," I said with a small wave and he helped me up.

"Why are you up?" he asked, sitting on his bunk. I sat next to him and pulled the covers up. It was starting to get cold because Joe liked to turn the air-conditioner on full blast. Nick lay down and pulled me down so I could rest my head on his chest.

"I couldn't sleep. I tried to get out of the bed but forgot that I had the top bunk." I said blushing a little. He chuckled and laid his head on top of mine.

"'Night Miley." He said dozing off. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Nick, sweet dreams." I said even though I knew he was off in dreamland. _'I love you' _I added in my head as I softly fell into the much needed sleep.

* * *

**AN- u like it??? pleaseeee tell me!!! leave a reveiw!!**


	4. radio interviews

**omj, guys, im soooo sorry for the long wait!! i did not mean for it to be this long, but last week my mom grounded me from the computer so i couldnt to ANYTHING on it!! god, i hate that!! haha! enjoy!**

**disclaimor- i sadly do not own the jonas brothers, no matter how much u ask for them for x-mas, quan ziggy ziggy zam or easter...-sigh- i also dont own hannah montana -double sigh- **

**Miley's POV**

I woke up to some shouting. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Nick staring back at me.

"Hi," I said sleepily. I looked down to see Nick had his arms wrapped around me and I was hugging him as tight as I could.

"Hey," he said, sitting up a little.

"What're they talking about?" I asked, referring to Lilly and Joe's shouting. Nick shrugged and opened the curtain a little bit so we can hear them better.

"Joe, I will not do it." I heard Lilly say stubbornly.

"Come on, Lils. Do it for me?" Joe begged.

"I can't just give it away Joe! Do you know how important it is to me?!" Lilly shouted.

"You know I love you, right?" Joe asked. I looked at Nick with wide eyes. I can't believe this! Joe can say he loves someone, but I can't?

"Yes." I heard Lilly say defeated.

"I think we should take our relationship to the next level. I know it would be hard for you, but it would make our relationship stronger and we would know if we can handle it." Joe said. This time Nick had wide eyes and looked at me with horror. They wouldn't do that, would they?

"Fine." Then I heard a curtain open. Nick and I jumped out of bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick shouted as I said, "Are you guys stupid?"

We finally looked down to see Lilly and Joe standing next to the open closet, shoes and jeans and shirts were all over the floor. They looked at us like we were crazy.

"What is going on?" Nick asked confused. Joe and Lilly finally understood what we thought they were doing and started cracking up laughing.

"I was just trying to convince Lilly to give away some shoes so I can make room for my new jeans I got!" Joe said rolling on the floor, hysterically laughing.

"Oh," I said, blushing furiously. I looked at Nick, and saw he was doing the same as me.

"You guys should get ready to go, we're almost in Vegas and the interview is in an hour and a half." Lilly said. Joe, Nick and I looked up and at the bathroom door at the same time.

"I call it!" we all said at the same time and took off running to the bathroom. It was like we were going in slow motion. As we were running, we were grabbing random articles of clothing from our suitcases. Joe was ahead of me by a few inches because he cheated and tripped Nick and I. I was almost there when I fell over one of Lilly's shoes and lost.

"No!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet. I heard Joe cheering from the bathroom as Nick and I banged on the door repeatedly. Today was already being very stressful.

**JBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**10:00 AM. At the radio station for the interview.**

It was hard trying to get ready for the interview. Joe took 50 minutes, so Nick and I had barely enough time at all. We made it, of course, but it was still very hard.

We were all walking into the radio station. I was in my classic blue sparkly tank and a white belt, I was wearing dark-washed skinny jeans and white heels, and of course I was wearing my blonde wig. Gina was holding hands with Kevin and sporting the southern-look. She was wearing her tight red t-shirt that said 'I'm with the Band', low-rise dark-washed jeans and red boots. She had her strawberry-blonde wig on and put loose curls in it. Lilly was skipping ahead of us with Joe and wearing her pink wig, yellow shirt and black skirt, she had her black boots on. The boys looked amazing in their usual outfits. Nick in a tight white and blue polo t-shirt that showed off his muscles and some tight jeans. Of course he was wearing his classic red sunglasses and converses. Joe was wearing a pink t-shirt that said 'Practice safe lunch, use condiments' **(AN- I saw this on a story I just read and it was hilarious and something Joe would totally wear!! I am sooo not taking the credit for this, btw!! Haha)**, and his tight, dark wash jeans. Kevin was wearing a button-down shirt and his tight jeans. He had his boots on and a red bandanna around his neck.

We approached the door to the station and Nick held it open for all of us. When we walked in we were bombarded with a lot of people shouting for us to follow them and saying that we almost didn't make it in time. Lilly and Gina were going to watch the show with the managers, so Nick, Joe, Kevin and I all walked down the studio hallways to the recording-room. Just as we got there, DJ Max was putting on "SOS" over the radio. They were off-air, so we all walked in.

"Hey, I'm DJ Max. It's nice to meet you guys!" DJ Max said, shaking our hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too. I'm Kevin," Kevin said pointing to himself, "that thing is Joe, that's Nick and this little-girl is Hannah." Kevin said for all of us, pointing to his brothers when he said their names and putting a protective arm around my shoulders when he said mine. Joe gave him a pouting look when Kevin said 'that thing' and I giggled a little.

"Oh, I know who you all are. My daughter won't stop talking about you guys!" the DJ said laughing. We all respectively laughed along. The song was ending, so DJ Max showed us to our seats that had microphones on it. I deliberately took the seat next to Nick and Joe and Kevin sat next to him.

"So we're back! That was the hit song 'SOS' by the Gray Brothers! Today, we have some special guests here. Welcome, Hannah Montana and the Gray Brothers!" the DJ said with some cheering sound affects. We all said our welcomes.

"You guys have just told everyone about your new surprise tour. My question is, were you guys in on the surprise or was it also a surprise to you guys?"

"Actually, we had no idea." Joe said into the mike.

"Yeah, we were all hanging out together when we got the call that said 'be at the studio in two hours'. We're all very excited to start it!" Nick said. I patted his knee and he winked at me.

"So, Hannah, you and Nick are on trial for dating each other, is that true?" the dj asked suspiciously.

"No, no. We're just friends, really… close friends. They're like my protective older brothers." I said, telling half the truth. Joe and Kevin had to look away to stifle their laughter, because to them, this is just hilarious.

"Are any of you guys dating?"

"Um, I have no boyfriend actually. It's really hard for me to be in long-distance relationships…" then I giggled. If you're wondering, I still giggle sometimes if I say a big lie. I looked at the DJ and he looked at me suspiciously. I waved a little and looked at the boys who were trying to holding their laughter, but failing to do so miserably.

"What about you guys?" I asked. The guys instantly stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Uh, I have a girlfriend. Her, uh, name is Lilly. Lilly Truscott. We've been going out for about 3 months now." Joe said nervously into the microphone, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend too. Her name is Gina Stewart. She is wonderful, beautiful, sweet, caring and very supportive of our touring and career." Kevin said with no hesitation in his voice, unlike Joe.

"Do you love her?" the DJ asked curiously. Kevin blushed a little.

"Yeah, I think I do. So, if you're listening Gene, I'm completely, madly, in love with you." Kevin said. I heard a squeal coming from outside and laughed to myself. Then I realized it was Nick's turn. He looked at me, and I squeezed his knee in support. He smiled, his heart-breaking smile, and moved closer to the mike.

"I do, in fact, have a girlfriend. Her name is miss Miley Stewart. She's actually Gina Stewart's cousin and Lilly Truscott's best friend. I miss her so, incredibly much. I only got to see her for an hour before we had to leave on tour, but I'm actually going to meet her today for a little bit. She's funny, outgoing, very beautiful, sweet, nice and just like Lilly and Gina, very supportive of our careers. She's the best girlfriend in the world, and I thank God everyday for having her all to myself." Nick said. I felt tears coming to my eyes and knew I had to get out of that room fast. Kevin noticed this and quickly took action.

"How about after the commercial, we will play a song that we wrote for them while we were on tour?" he asked. I looked at them curiously and they smiled at me.

"Um, yeah, sure?" the DJ sputtered out. He was obviously taken back by all the things everyone said. He put on commercial and I got out of the room as quick as possible. I ran down the hallways and ran into someone. We both fell to the floor with a big 'thump'.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head. I looked at who I ran into and saw Gina, tear streaks running down her face, looking at me. We both started laughing and she helped me back up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Did you hear what the boys said?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded her head really fast.

"Yeah, Lilly's pissed! Joe is in for a big surprise!" I laughed at that.

"Did you hear what Kevin said?" I asked quietly. She nodded and looked down at the ground. "Is that the first time he told you he loves you?" I asked even quieter. She looked up at me and smiled. I took that as a 'yes' and hugged her.

"You wanna go back and check on the boys?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! I want to see Lilly and Joe!" I laughed and Gina laughed along. We looped arms and went back to the recording room. The DJ was talking with the manager, Joe was desperately trying to calm "Lola" down in the corner of the room and failing at doing it, and Kevin and Nick were laughing at them form their seats.

"Hey," Gina said sitting next to Kevin on his enormous chair that can easily fit two people.

"Hey, sweets," he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Kev. For that entire speech you said. It was beautiful!" Gina said sincerely, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I try." He joked. She playfully hit him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Hi, Nicky!" I said cheerfully, sitting next to him in his huge seat.

"So you guys wrote new songs? Why didn't I hear about this?" I asked. They blushed a little and smiled at Gina and me.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Nick said quietly. I smiled brightly and looked at Gina who was smiling too.

"This is going to be better than Uncle Earl when he plays DDR!" Gina said excitedly. Nick and Kevin laughed.

"Hey, she's serious!" I defended. They laughed even harder this time. I looked over to Joe and Lilly and saw they made up. He had her in his arms and she was leaning against his chest. I smiled to myself and looked over at Nick who was staring at me. I leaned against his shoulder and breathed in his intoxicating scent, wishing I could kiss him right there and then.

The commercial was about to end, so Gina and Lilly left and Nick, Joe, Kevin and I took our seats.

"And we're back with Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers! Now boys, before we left for commercial, you said you would play a new song that you wrote for your girlfriends?"

"Um, yeah. We had our dad go out to the bus to get our guitars, so it would only take a moment." Nick said.

"Well, why don't you tell me about the song?" the DJ asked.

"It's called 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. We all pretty much just gathered around and wrote it on the bus. We missed our girls, and wanted to do something special for them since we were gone for _oh so_ long." Joe said in his normal cheerful voice.

"Yeah, we all felt the affects of being away from them. Nicky here wouldn't talk for days unless we were at a concert! He was like in a depression!" Kevin said, ruffling Nick's curls. Nick turned red.

"I was not in depression…" he mumbled embarrassed. I giggled a little.

"Oh yeah you were, Nick! Kevin, remember when we played that prank and said that we thought we saw Miley driving past our bus? He got all excited and ran as fast as he could to the window! It was _so_ funny! He was all like, 'guys, I don't see Miley's car anywhere!'" Joe said laughing a little. Kevin started laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, and about the time when we were at IHOP and we said that Miley just walked into the girls' bathroom. He ran into the ba-," Kevin started.

"Okay, no one wants to hear this story!" Nick shouted into the mike, as red as a tomato. Everyone laughed at his embarrassment. Just then, Mr. Jonas came walking in carrying two guitars.

"Thank you, dad." Nick said to his dad, happy that he interrupted the laughing fest.

"Papa Jonas is in the house!" Joe shouted, very energetic at the moment.

"Joseph, don't shout in the peoples ears." Mr. Gray scolded.

"Sorry, daddy." Joe started sulking.

"Hannah, you have barely said a word at all!" DJ Max said.

"You know, when you're with these guys, and they're on their sugar rush, it's best to just stand back and let it run its course." I joked. The DJ laughed at me.

"Well, why don't we mellow it down a little bit with this new song? This is called 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'" Kevin said, putting the guitar strap over his shoulder. Nick put his on and winked at me.

"_Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_Movin' on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go  
When you look me in the eyes. _

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_."

By the end of the song, I was totally speechless. I wanted to do nothing more than grab Nick and kiss him, tell him that I do love him, that I always will. Of course, I could never do that, no matter how much I wanted to, I could never even try to risk my secret. And as for saying 'I love you', I just can't say it. I sighed at the constant struggle I have with trying to say those three simple words. Just three simple words and I can't handle it!

DJ Max clapped, and I joined in. The boys bowed and took their seats.

"That was great guys!" I said happily. DJ Max nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks," Joe said.

"So everyone, that was the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana. Thank you guys, for being here and performing for us." DJ Max said, wrapping up the show.

"Your very welcome!" I said, getting ready to leave. I was itching to get to thank Nick properly for saying what he said and doing what he did.

"When we get back, I'll tell you all about the new Jake Ryan and Mikayla scandal! Here's Rihanna with 'Breakin' Dishes'." And then we were off the air. I got up and dragged Nick out of the room. Joe went to go get Lilly and Kevin was left to gather the guitars.

We went strait passed everyone and out to the tour bus. As soon as we were in, I stopped and gave him a huge kiss. He was surprised, but soon kissed me back. When we broke apart, he looked at me confused.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"For what?"

"For being you. For being here, with me. For writing that song. For saying what you did. Thank you." I said, leaning against his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I missed you so much when I was gone. All those things Joe and Kevin said were completely true. Please, don't ever leave." Nick said, holding me tighter if it was even possible. I don't think I have ever heard him like this. He sounded so desperate.

"I promise." I said. He kissed my forehead, then rested his chin on top of my head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we need to change." Gina said loudly, walking in the bus, Lilly following behind her. Nick let me go and walked out of the bus. I sighed dreamily and stared at the door, rubbing my suddenly cold arms.

"You love Nick!" Lilly yelled accusingly.

"Shh! Be quiet!" I shouted, clamping my hand over Lilly's big mouth.

"Smm mmmts mtroomm!" Lilly mumbled under my hand.

"What?" I asked setting annoyed. Lilly pulled off my hand.

"So it's true?"

"I don't know. It's like I do, but I'm too afraid to say it. I just can't say it, and it frustrates me to no end. He does all these things for me, but I can't say 'I love you'? Why can't I?" I said aggravated. I went to my closet and started pulling out my white tank and light skinny-jeans.

"Miley, it's not that easy. Saying that you love someone is a big commitment. You can't just say it to anyone." Lilly said soothingly, pulling out a layered striped shirt and capris.

"But Nick isn't just anyone. I know that I love him, I'm afraid that he doesn't love me."

"Are you kidding me Miley? Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? Or the way he acts when you're around? He is head-over-heels for you!" Gina shouted, walking out of the bathroom in her regular attire, a striped tank, pink hoodie and jeans.

"I guess you're right," I sighed.

"I know I'm right." Gina said confidently. I smiled at her.

"Then, I'll tell him after the concert tonight." I said excitedly. Gina clapped her hands and Lilly came out of the bathroom dressed. I got dressed and took my itchy wig off. I was fixing my messy hair when Gina called me.

"Hey, Miley! You have a text!" I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone from the kitchenette counter.

"Oh my God," I breathed out while reading it.

"What's the matter Miles?" Gina asked standing next to me. Lilly stood on my other-side and gasped as she read from over my shoulder.

"Read this text." I said handing my phone to Gina.

"_Hannah_," Gina started reading out loud, "_yeah, that's right, I know you're Hannah Montana. Don't ask how I got the phone number. Let's just say that you're friend Oliver would do anything to get you to stop chewing gum in his ear. Weird. So, anyways, I thought you had the right to know that something bad will happen tonight at your concert. Just to make it a fair fight, I always like a challenge. Someone will get hurt. Don't try to stop me, it's too late. Have fun for the rest of the day, Han, 'cause it might just be your last. –MAH"_

**So, did you like it?? tell me in a reveiw and make sure u vote for JB and HM for KCA!! reveiw! reveiw! reveiw!**

**and im gonna start putting quiz things here, so #1::**

**Who wrote SOS?**

**A. Joe**

**B. Kevin**

**C. Nick**

**D. Frankie**


	5. fights and horrible concerts

**i am sooooo sorry for the long wait! i've been sooo busy making posters, shirts, pants, getting my friend ojd for my concert tomorrow! im goin to see JB!i cant wait! enjoy!**

**disclaimer- i do not own hm or jb, but i do own jb tixs!**

**Miley's POV**

"Oh my God," Gina said as she sat down on the sofa. I sat down next to her, already shaking. Lilly stood frozen; her eyes were wide with fear.

"What are we going to do?" I asked scared. I didn't want things to be blown out of proportion. But I also didn't want people to get hurt.

"Should we tell your dad?" Gina asked me. I shook my head fast.

"No! He'd want to cancel the concert." I said crossing my arms.

"Miley?" Lilly finally said after just standing in front of us. I looked up at her and she stood in front of me, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Yeah, Lils?"

"I'm scared." I looked at her sympathetically, I saw the tears in her eyes, the way she jumped at the smallest of sounds.

"Hey guys, Nick is look-," Kevin started, coming in the bus. Gina, Lilly, and mine's heads all shot toward the door, scared expressions on our faces.

"You guys okay?" he asked, coming towards us. Both Lilly and Gina ran to him and put their arms around him. I still sat on the couch, staring at the horrifying message in my hands. "_Someone will get hurt_" kept echoing in my mind. I didn't want to cancel the show, that was for sure, so I decided not to tell Daddy or Nick about the message. They would most definitely want to cancel. I could tell Kevin though, right?

"What's the matter?" he asked desperately, wrapping both of his arms around the two shaking girls.

"Read this." I said, handing him the phone. He read it silently, and then looked up at me. He was pale and a little shaken up.

"We should tell your dad." He said, letting go of Gina and Lilly and sitting next to me on the couch.

"No! He would want to cancel!" I yelled. Kevin sighed.

"Maybe we should cancel…" he mumbled to himself. I shook my head.

"No. Please Kevin, promise me you won't tell anyone. No one, not even Nick." I said, no, begged. He looked at me surprised.

"Why can't I tell Nick?"

"Because, then he would want to cancel. Just, promise me." I said, holding out my pinky. He shook his head disapprovingly as he shook pinkies with me.

"But, if anything happens before the concert that makes me even a little suspicious, I will tell." He warned. I nodded and closed my cell phone. I slipped it in my pocket and stood up.

"So, what was Nick doing, you know, what you were saying when you walked in?" Gina asked changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, he was looking for you, and I said that I would get you. He wanted to know what you wanted to do for the rest of the day." Kevin said, standing up and wrapping an arm around Gina.

"Well, let's go." I said, running out of the bus. Kevin, Gina and Lilly followed a little bit after me and I walked up to Nick and Joe who were by the entrance.

"No way!" Joe shouted, talking to someone on the phone.

"Who is he talking to?" I asked Nick, who was standing next to Joe drinking a Red Bull.

"Mandy." He said, turning to me.

"I would so totally win! Nu-uh, I would win! Oh yeah, you think so? Well, good thing little Nicky is right here to witness as I win!" Joe said into the phone. Joe turned to Nick with a smile.

"Nicky, would you be so kind to count how long I could hold my breath?" Joe asked politely.

"As long as you stop calling me Nicky." Nick said, looking at his watch. "Go." Joe took a deep breath.

"What do you want to do?" Nick asked me without taking his eyes off his silver watch.

"I don't know, we have to do sound check in a couple hours, so, you wanna go to the mall?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Nick said smiling. I looked over at Joe and he was turning a dark shade of purple.

"Joseph, breathe!" Kevin shouted, running over to us. Joe let out his breath and panted.

"How long?" he asked between breaths.

"2 minutes 25 seconds." Nick said, finally taking his eyes off his watch.

"I'm gone for 5 minutes and you let Joe hold his breath for 2 and a half minutes!" Kevin shouted.

"2 and a half. Yes! I told you I'd win! Haha in you face! You just got poned! Okay, talk to you later, bye." Joe said into the phone and flipped it closed.

"So, what are we doing?" Lilly asked, standing next to Joe.

"We're going to the mall. Sound good?" Nick asked. Everyone nodded and headed out to the rental car Mr. Jonas got for us.

"I call shotgun!" Joe shouted, running towards the car.

"I call driving!" Kevin yelled, running after Joe. Gina and Lilly sighed and ran after Joe and Kevin. Nick rolled his eyes and took my hand.

"What took so long in the bus?" he asked. I looked at the ground.

"Gina was taking forever to get ready." I lied.

"Oh," Nick said. And then it was silent. It wasn't an awkward silent or a weird silent, it was more of a comfortable, I-don't-have-anything-to-say silent. We got in the car and drove to the Las Vegas mall. The whole car ride, Joe was singing at the top of his lungs to all the songs on the radio. Whenever we asked him to be quiet, he would say "I got shotgun, so I get radio privileges!"

We finally got to the mall and everyone piled out of the car. Nick and Joe pulled their hoods up over their head and put on sunglasses so no one would recognize them and Kevin put on a hat and his sunglasses.

"I'm hungry." Lilly complained, holding her stomach.

"Me too." Joe said, "Let's eat! Oh, I know where we could go! Let's go to Taco Bell!"

"What's so great about Taco Bell?" I asked.

"Taco Bell is the best taco restaurant ever. You can't get any better than Taco Bell." Joe explained.

"Okay then, Taco Bell it is." Kevin said, linking arms with Gina and walking up to the mall entrance. We all followed and turned to the Food Court. We ordered our meals and sat down at a table. Everything was peaceful, until my phone started to vibrate. Gina, Lilly, Kevin and I all froze.

"You gonna get that?" Joe asked with a mouth full of taco.

"Um, yeah." I said using a shaking hand to get out my cell. I flipped it open to see I got a text from a Private user.

_Taco Bell, huh? Good choice, but I always prefer pizza at food courts. You enjoying yourself? You look nice today, but the Gray boy's disguises don't hide anything, I could still recognize them. Now, you're probably wondering how I know all this, huh? Well, I'm everywhere Miley, I can see everything. I may be the old lady eating by herself, or even the creepy janitor that keeps walking by. Keep your eyes wide open, Miley. Don't forget that I'm always near, don't even try._

_MAH_

I dropped the phone in my taco after I finished reading it and scanned the food court for someone suspicious. There was no one near here that even seems to be paying attention to us. Nick's head shot up when I dropped my cell phone into the cheesy taco and took it out for me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, wiping it off. I automatically felt guilt well up in me and looked down.

"Nothing." I said quietly, taking my phone from his hands. He looked at me confused and then got up to throw away his trash. As soon as he left, Kevin turned to me.

"Miley, you have to te-," he started but I cut him off.

"No! Kevin, you promised! Please." I begged. Kevin sighed and nodded his head. Joe looked at us questionably, not knowing what was going on.

"Do I really want to know?" he asked, sipping his Root Beer. We all shook our heads and he shrugged. Nick came back to the table and stood next to my chair.

"Everyone done?" he asked. We all nodded and got up to throw away the trash.

We were walking through the mall and Kevin was standing very close and protective next to me. He kept checking on me, to make sure I was okay. Every time, I would always say 'yes' and keep on walking. We walked by a toy store and noticed Joe missing.

"Where's Joe?" Nick asked. Kevin looked around and pointed to the toy store. There Joe was, playing with a Nerf-Gun and running around the store like an 8-year old.

"Joe! Why are you playing in the toy store?" Lilly shouted, walking up to Joe.

"Look how cool this gun is! It carries 40 bullets and makes cool noises! Can I get it? Please?" Joe whined. Kevin sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"I can't believe you." He mumbled, making his way to the cash register. Joe pumped his fist in the air and ran after Kevin with his gun.

"What time is it?" Gina asked. Nick checked his watch.

"4. We should get going soon." He said. I nodded and told Kevin and Joe to wrap it up and that we had to leave.

We left the mall and went to the concert hall. It was huge! There were thousands of seats and stands, and the backstage area had a sitting room/entertainment area.

"Cool!" Joe said, his voice echoing through the theater. "It's huge!"

"Let's go check this place out!" Lilly said, running around the theater with Joe. Joe was doing flips and goofing around. I was laughing and having a good time, until my phone vibrated again.

_Only a few more hours, Miley. You excited for the concert? I know I am. I'll see you soon, do not forget about me._

_MAH_

I started shaking again and had to hold onto Nick for support. Why wouldn't this person leave me alone? Why did they have to mess everything up? It wasn't fair, not at all.

"That's it, Miley. I'm going to tell Nick. This guy has been bothering you for too long, and I'm worried." Kevin said. I went to protest, but Kevin went right into the story, telling Nick everything. By the end of the story, Nick was staring at Kevin, his mouth wide open.

"Give me the phone." He demanded. I handed it to him and he read the messages.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he yelled. Kevin backed up to give us some space and looked at me apologetically.

"I didn't want you worried!" I yelled back, folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh, okay, hiding the fact that some psycho is after you isn't worrying me at all right now," he said sarcastically, "We are cancelling the concert."

"No! Nick, we are going to be fine, I don't want to cancel!" I yelled.

"I don't want anything to happen to anybody! Do you see how many people are in danger? There's your dad, Lilly, Gina, Kevin, Joe, thousands of people, and me! That's a lot of people Miley!" he yelled.

"We are not cancelling! I'm not going to do it, Nick. End of story! That's it! God, you make me so mad sometimes, you just never listen and I'm sick of it!" I screamed. Nick looked at me shocked. I have never screamed at him like that before, and I felt ashamed for doing it.

"Nick, I'm sorry for screaming, it's just-," I tried to explain, but Nick held his hand up to stop me.

"Save it. I was just trying to help you, Miley. Just…save it." He said quietly, walking backstage. I stood there motionless, staring at his retreating back. Everyone was staring at us, confused and shocked. I walked the opposite direction from Nick and into my dressing room. As soon as I got in there, I slid my back down the door and cried.

"Miley? Miles? Come on, open up." I heard my dad knock on the door. He must have just got here. I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"It's open." I called, my voice shaking. My dad walked in and gave me a hug.

"What happened?" my dad asked me. I shook my head, saying that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I just came here to tell you that we have sound check in 10 minutes and that we are adding a new set. You're going to be singing a duet with Nick; the song is going to be 'One in a Million'." He said. I looked up and stared at him.

"I can't sing with him right now dad." I said quietly. He looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's supposed to be the highlight of the show. You have to do it." He said. I sighed exhaustedly and looked down.

"Fine," I said defeated. I wasn't in the mood to fight anymore.

"Good, now get ready in your Hannah outfit, we have sound check in almost 5 minutes." He said, walking out of the room. I got ready and went to the stage. Lilly, Gina, Mr. Gray, Uncle Josh and my dad were sitting front row and Nick, Joe and Kevin were setting up on stage. We did sound check, but didn't rehearse 'One in a Million'. Neither Nick nor I wanted to.

It was finally time for the show and Nick and I haven't spoken a word to each other. They were out on stage, and after this song, I would have to go out so I could do my duet with Nick. He was obviously still mad at me, but still looked worried, scanning over the people who look suspicious. The song was finally over and I walked out on stage to be met with screams. Nick sat on at a piano at the edge of the stage and I sat next on the stool next to him, grabbing a guitar. He started to play and start to sing his part.

( **bold, Nick. **_Italics, Miley. __**Both, bold/italics**_

**(Regular POV)**

**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew**  
_That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true _

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were million to one  
I can not believe it(**__oh woah__**)  
You're one in a million**_

By this, Nick got up and grabbed a guitar, standing next to Miley. He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back, because she knew that they were okay now. She put down her guitar and stood up next to Nick. Nick started to play his guitar and sing his part.

_**  
**_**All this time I was looking for love  
Trying make things work  
They weren't good enough **_till  
I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one__**  
**_  
_You making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
_  
**Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes**

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were million to one  
I can not believe it(**__oh woah__**)  
You're one in a million  
(**_**yeah yea**_**)  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
**_  
_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were million to one  
I can not believe it**(_oh woah, yea yea_)

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were million to one  
**_**I can not believe it (**_oh woah__**)  
**__You're one in a million (_**yeah)**_**  
**_**You're one in a million **_(yeah)__**  
You're one in a million**_

At the end of the song, everyone was on their feet, screaming and clapping. Nick and Miley bowed. Nick looked into the crowd and saw someone in the front row in a mask and in all black. The person pulled out a gun and Nick gasped.

"Hannah, get down!" Nick yelled, pushing Miley down on the floor. She landed and twisted her arm. Her wig fell off as she fell, and before she looked up, the arena was filled with a deathly "BANG" noise. She looked at the floor and saw Nick laying in a puddle of blood, holding his side, near his ribs. Joe and Kevin ran out on stage and Joe took off his jacket, trying to apply pressure to Nick's wound. Everyone was screaming and panicking. Gina ran out on stage and took the mike.

"Okay, everyone remain calm so we can help Nick. Please remain in your seats for the time being, thank you." She said into the mike and pulled out her cell phone.

"We need an ambulance! My friend was shot! Help us! We're at the concert hall, 705 Bravo Ave. Okay, thanks." she said into the phone. Kevin took a hold of Joe's bloody jacket and Joe stood up, looking for the man that hurt his little brother. He looked up at the emergency exit just in time to see someone in a ski mask and in all black to run out.

Miley ran to her boyfriend, not caring about her arm or about how her wig fell off.

"Nick! Nick, you have to stay with me!" she yelled, taking both hands and holding his face.

"It-it-it hurts." He stuttered, blood coming out of his mouth. Miley started crying.

"Just, stay awake, please Nick, for me. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm so so so sorry. Please, stay with me."

"Kevin? Take care of Miley and Joe. Please." Nick said to Kevin.

"No! Nick, you're going to be okay! Please, stay with me!" she shouted as Nick coughed out more blood.

"Miley, I-I-I-I l-l-ove you," Nick said before going into unconciousness.

**okay, u can hate me. i left you with a cliffhager, im evil. watever. I HAVE A JB CONCERT TOMORROW! I CANT WAIT!**

**pleaseeeee review! tell me wat u think!**

**okay, answer to the trivia for last chapter, it was indeed, Nick who wrote SOS, now, for the trivia in this chappie...**

**What's Kevin's favorite ice cream?**

**A) rocky road**

**B) chocolate marshmellow**

**C) cotton candy**

**D) strawberry**


	6. hospital

**im soooo sorry for not updating!! i was grounded!!**

**okay, my sis says that ppl have been giving her PM's accusing of her knowing the story already and blah blah, but she doesnt. she doesnt know anything. im talking nothing in the attic! haha 10 points to hooever could name where that is from!! haha**

**PM me if u want to know about my concert experience!! i got tixs for the Camden cocnert!! 13th row!!**

**disclaimer: i do not own JB or HM!!**

Miley's POV!

"No! Nick! No!" I screamed, over and over again as I watched Nick's chest stop moving with his steady breath. I looked around, trying to see if anyone could do something, anything. Kevin let out a sob and put his arms around Nick, holding him tight. The crowd around us was so silent; I almost forgot they were there. I saw Lilly, lean on Joe as she cried and saw that Joe had tears running rapidly down his face.

"Someone, do something! Anything!" I screamed helplessly. Gina looked at me sympathetically and put her skinny arm around my shoulders.

"Sweetie, there's nothing we could do…" she said gently, letting a few tears fall on her cheeks.

"No! Don't say that! No! No!" I screamed as I tried to pull away from her. She just held me tighter and I eventually gave up and collapsed in her arms, sobbing. I saw Mr. Gray rush on stage with paramedics and push Kevin away from his baby brother.

"Miss, did you get hurt at all?" a short paramedic asked me. I whipped my head in her direction.

"How could you ask that? How could you ask that when my boyfriend is over there, after just being shot, and in need? How the hell could you ask that?!" I screamed at her. I went back to crying in Gina's arms.

"Miss, I'm just trying to help you out. Please, tell me, did you get hurt at all?" it was then that I felt the sharp pain in my arm. I had completely forgotten about falling on it, and about my wig falling off when Nick pushed me down. I hissed in pain and grabbed my arm. The lady took my arm and inspected it.

"It looks like it could be broken. Come with me." She said. She led me towards the exit and told my dad that something. I took a last look at the hysterical crowd. Some of them were sitting in their seats, heads in their hands. Some were staring at their camera; no doubt they had caught it on tape. I looked at Joe and saw him next to Kevin, on the side of the stage. He looked so angry and heartbroken. I don't think I have ever seen him like that before. The paramedics were all crowded around Nick and I watched as they put oxygen on Nick and shout "Clear!" as they tried to get a heartbeat. I waited for the 5 words that would be life to me; I waited and waited, until I finally heard it.

"We got a heart beat!" everyone in the stadium looked at Nick, as he was put on a stretcher and wheeled past me. I brushed my hand along his blood-stained cheek, and thanked God that he was alive. Now all I needed was for him to be awake.

The lady pulled on my shoulder and into an ambulance. When we got to the hospital, she brought me to an office and set my arm in a cast. All of a sudden, my dad came rushing into the room.

"Sweetie!" he yelled, giving me a huge hug. I snuggled my head in his shoulder and cried.

"It's going to be okay, don't you worry." He whispered. I pulled away and looked at my arm, which was in a pink cast.

"How's Nick?" I whispered, still staring at my cast. My dad sighed.

"He has a heartbeat now, and is in surgery to get the bullet taken out." I started to cry and my dad wrapped his arms around me. After a while, I jumped off the table.

"May I leave now?" I asked the nurse who was cleaning up in the corner. She nodded her head, and I left with my dad so I could go to the waiting room with the Gray family and Lilly and Gina.

When I finally got to the waiting room, I plopped down in a seat next to Kevin.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me weird.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" he asked.

"It's all of my fault. Everything is my fault." I said in a whisper, looking down at my hands.

"No it's not-," Kevin tried to explain.

"No Kevin! It is my fault! Stop telling me it isn't! I could've told someone, I could've stopped this whole thing, but I didn't! I was so effin' stupid! I was just thinking about me!" I screamed at him. Everyone looked up at my sudden outbreak.

"Miley Rae Stewart, don't you dare say that!" he yelled and turned his body in the uncomfortable chair to look me strait in the eyes. "This is nobody's but the person who pulled the trigger's fault. Don't believe into the bull you're giving me. It's not true. Nick wouldn't, Nick doesn't, want you to believe in that. He was looking out for you, and he would much rather be in that hospital room than you." Kevin said quieter. I let out a sob and hugged Kevin. He pulled his arms around me and held me tight.

"Thanks Kev. You know, I love you, as a brother that is. Why was it easier to say that I love you than that I love Nick?" I asked frustrated. Kevin laughed.

"I don't know Miles, but I love you too, as a sister that is." I smiled and hugged him. The doctor came in the room and everyone looked up.

"Nicholas Gray?" he asked and everyone darted to the doctor.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Gray asked frantically.

"We got him stable and took the bullet out. It punctured his lung, which is why he was coughing up so much blood. He lost a lot of it. He was a sprained ankle from falling on it, but that'll heal soon. The only thing is, he is in a coma. We don't know if he's going to wake up." Mrs. Gray put her hand over her mouth and let out a whimper. Gina and Lilly gasped, and Joe looked out the waiting room window angrily; he hasn't said a word since the whole thing happened. Kevin put an arm around his mother as he and his father tried to calm her down. Frankie just stood there, not really knowing what was going on.

"Joey, what's wrong with Nick?" he asked Joe. Joe picked him up and held him close.

"Nick is sick." he said quietly.

"He was supposed to take me to the zoo this weekend though! Can he still take me?" Frankie asked. Joe looked at Frankie's small face as a tear trailed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry buddy, but Nick is too sick." he said quietly.

"When is he going to get better?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know buddy, I don't know." Joe said his voice cracking. Frankie hugged his big brother as tight as he could. Kevin looked at them and smiled at Joe, who had his eyes closed tight, trying to stop the tears from coming out.

"Joseph, it's okay to cry." Kevin said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Joe nodded and started sobbing. We all looked at him shocked as he completely broke down. Frankie held him tighter, as he started to cry. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that it had to be serious if Joe or Kevin was crying.

"When can we see him?" Gina asked quietly.

"You may go now, if you'd like." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Gina said as we walked down the hallway. Mrs. Gray and Mr. Gray went in first. They came out about an hour later and Kevin, Joe and Frankie went in. When they came out, I walked in. I was taken back by the way he looked. There were monitors and wires all over the place. He had a bandage wrapped around his side and had an oxygen mask on his face. He kind of looked like he was sleeping.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault, no matter what anyone says, it was my fault. I should've let you cancel the concert. I could've stopped this, but I didn't. I love you, Nick. I wish I could say it before, but I couldn't. It made me so mad! But, I love you. I love you so, so ,so much!" I said, holding his hand.

Everyone walked in after that. We sat in the hospital room for a while, none of us saying a word. At 2:00 in the morning, Mrs. Gray and Mr. Gray left to go take Frankie to the hotel room they got. My dad left at the same time too, saying that he would be back in the morning. Kevin, Joe, Gina, Lilly and I refused to leave though. We wouldn't and couldn't leave. We all fell asleep holding onto each other, praying and hoping that Nick would wake up soon.

I woke up to the TV and saw that Joe was up too. He sat in front of it and drank his morning coffee. I sat next to him and looked at the clock. It was only 4:00. I had only slept for 45 minutes. Joe put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"It's going to be okay. As long as you have Christ, it's going to be okay." He said. That's all he needed to say. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we watched the news peacefully, until a story about Nick came on.

"_Nicholas Gray, of the Gray Brothers, was shot at a concert yesterday at the 8:00 concert. He was doing a cong, with Hannah Montana, when at the end of the song; he pushed her down just in time to save her from a bullet. Her wig fell off, revealing that Hannah Montana really is not what she seems to be. Here is what the people have to say."_ A TV anchor woman said outside of the Amphitheater.

"_I think the girl who is 'Hannah Montana' is actually Nick Gray's longtime girlfriend, Miley-something. I feel so bad for him. We all took it as a double shock, and I can only wish for the best."_ A young girl with really frizzy red hair and braces said into the microphone.

"_It is said that he is now in the hospital, in a coma. Good luck Nick, and sorry to his family. This has been Debbie Donatushie, back to you Al."_ the anchor said into the microphone before the TV went blank. I looked at Joe, who had the remote in his hand. I looked over to Kevin and Gina and Lilly to see that they have woken up and were staring at the blank TV screen too.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Anyone wanna come with?" Lilly said, breaking the silence. Gina nodded and followed her out the door.

"News gets out fast, huh?" Kevin said. Joe stood up and walked over to Nick and sat on the bed with him. Kevin and I looked over at Joe sympathetically. He was taking this extremely hard, not that anybody else wasn't, but Joe wasn't himself anymore. I went to say something to Joe, but that's when I heard a scream. Kevin, Joe and I both jumped up and ran down the hallway. We ran down the hallway and I saw something I wished I would never have to see. Lilly was lying on the floor, her shirt covered in blood, shaking violently. In her hand was a note. Joe raced to her side and put her head on his lap. Kevin went to go get help, but I could see was that note. I leaned down and picked it up.

_Dear Miley,_

_So, I have really bad aim. I'm going to have to work on that, but I'm kind of proud of myself that I got Nick. Now, you would be living through torture, so much torture, that you would practically come running into my arms to get rid of you. It would've been so much easier to just kill you on stage though, but now everyone knows your secret. If you haven't noticed yet, I have taken your feisty cousin Gina. She sure as hell can put up a fight! She'll pay for that later. I'll see you soon, Miley. Really soon._

_-MAH_

After reading the note, I looked around for Gina. Kevin had finally gotten help and the doctors put Lilly on a stretcher. Joe was right by her side and followed the doctors to the examining room. Kevin looked around for Gina, but obviously not finding her.

"Where's Gina?" he asked frantically. I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands, dropping the note in the process. Kevin picked it up and read silently. By the time he finished, he was seethed with anger. He was shaking and his jaw was clenched. I have never, ever seen Kevin like this. It was kind of scary. I knew what he was thinking; he wanted to go after her. I couldn't let him get hurt, I wouldn't let him leave. He turned around and went to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"Kev let the police handle this. Nothing is going to happen to her now. He just wants me." Right I after I said this, the whole hospital went dark. I felt someone pull on my shoulder roughly and put something over my head. I put up a fight and kicked and yelled, but it was like no one could hear or see me. The person who had me knocked me in the head, and then everything just went blank.

**did u like it?? review!!**

**and here is the answer to the trivia question! it was rocky road! most of u got it right!**

**now here is the new question:**

**what is Joe's fave number?**

**A. 1,000,000,000**

**B. 12**

**C. 1**

**D. 7**


	7. where's Miley?

**since i got sooooo many reviews in the last chapter, and i left with such a evil cliff hanger, i thought i would update extra soon for all of my veiwers!! that, and i will probably get grounded again soon and wanted to write up another chapter!! haha im always in trouble!! sooo i hope you like my chapter!! i worked hard on it!!**

**disclaimer- i do not own hm or jb...-sigh-**

**Kevin POV**

Once the lights came back on, it looked like a tornado swept through the hospital. I looked over to get Miley, but she wasn't there. I looked around everywhere, and she still wasn't there.

"Miley! Miley!" I called over and over again. I ran over to Nick's room and threw the door open. Joe didn't even look up; he just looked at Nick, crying.

"She's gone, isn't she?" he asked quietly. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Isn't she, Kevin?" he yelled. I nodded my head.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked carefully. He started to cry a lot more and held onto Nick's hand.

"She-she-she's gone!" he wailed. "We were in her hospital room, and she wouldn't say a word. She kept staring at the wall, shaking terribly. I tried to get her to say something, anything, but she just kept quiet. Then, she said something that broke my heart. She said, 'I'm scared, Joe. What if we don't make it?' I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. So I made a promise. I knew I shouldn't have made it, but she needed me. I told her, 'I promise you, I will not let you or anyone gets hurt again.' She smiled at me, and it looked like she felt better. That is, until the lights went out. She screamed, and I didn't know where she was. It was pitch black! She screamed again, and I started yelling her name, but it was too late. She was gone, Kev! Gone! That's when I came here, to say sorry to Nick. He lost almost everyone he loves. They're all gone, Kev!" Joe sobbed. He put his head on Nick's chest and cried.

"Joseph, look at me." I said. He wouldn't look up, so I pulled his chin up gently with my hand. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you really believe that they are gone." I demanded. He didn't say anything, so I continued. "They are going to be fine. Nick is going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine! Don't believe into lies, Joseph. Don't you dare listen to what this 'MAH' person says. He's just trying to scare us, but don't play into his games! We will find them, and they will get home safe!" I said to him. He smiled at me, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"You know, you should be a coach of some sport. You're really good at giving pep talks!" Joe said, chuckling at the end. I smiled and gave him a huge hug.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked me.

"Well, we should call the police and mom and dad." I said. He nodded and pulled out his cell.

By the time the police came, the hospital was in frenzy. Everybody heard about the kidnappings, and were running around like crazy. We told our parents not to bring Frankie that it was too unsafe for him to be here, so they dropped him off at our Uncle Josh's house. When Mr. Stewart came here, he was a wreck, but wouldn't you be too if your daughter was kidnapped? Mrs. Truscott came and so did Gina's parents, Miley's Aunt and Uncle. We were all waiting on some news that the police had picked up. I just hoped that what I said to Joe was true, that we weren't too late.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Miley's POV**

When I woke up, I was in a dark, damp room. My hand and my cast were tied behind my back with something sharp, something like, barbwire? It hurt like hell! I was sitting on a chair, and my feet were tie to the legs of it. I could feel my hand bleeding and yelled out in pain. I took a look around and it was a very small room. There wasn't anything in it, except for my chair. There was a small window near the ceiling. The door opened and I looked towards it. A man, around my dad's age, came walking in. He was tall and had graying, black hair that was slicked back.

"Ah, you're up." he said with a smile. I glared in his direction and he frowned. "I would watch the attitude if I were you." He growled.

"Thank God you're not." I mumbled. He walked up to me and slapped my face, very hard.

"I said watch it." He said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice trembling. He smiled again, showing me his yellowing teeth, like what somebody who smoked for twenty years would have.

"My name is Matthew Andrew Holmes." He said. I tried to think of where I heard that name before. _Holmes_. It seemed so familiar. Then it clicked.

"_Mikayla_? _You're_ Mikayla's dad?" I asked with disbelief.

"That's right!" he said, waving his arms out.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do?" I asked.

"My daughter wants fame, fortune, but she can't with you around. So I'm going to get rid of you, as a birthday present to my little girl." He said, happy with his idea.

"That's the stupidest reason ever! Why did you take Gina? She has nothing to do with this!" I exclaimed, getting really really pissed at this guy.

"She means a lot to you. So does Nick, and that Lilly girl. I'm taking away everyone that means a lot to you, it's going to kill you inside, so when I finally get rid of you, you'll be more than willing." He said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, you have Lilly, too?" I yelled. He slapped me again, before leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"Smile pretty for the camera." I looked up at the corner and saw a camera recording everything.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Nobody's POV, in the hospital.**

Kevin, Joe, Mr. Gray, Mrs. Gray, Robby Rae, Mrs. Truscott, and Gina's parents were all crowded in Nick's room. Joe and Kevin were sitting on Nick's bed, whispering and trying to coax him out of his coma. Kevin would pull his hand through Nick's curly hair every once in a while and smile as he thought of some of the memories he had with Nick when they were younger. Everyone was pretty quiet; they were all trying to collect their thoughts, when the TV in the room started to static. Everyone looked up and was appalled at what they saw.

"Hello everyone!" a man said into the camera. Mr. Gray ran into the hallway and saw that every TV in the hospital was playing the same image. Every person here would see the video.

"I'm here, live, with Miss Miley Stewart!" he said, the gestured to Miley. She was glaring at him.

"Now, you may be wondering who I am. Am I right? I am, Matthew Andrew Holmes. Now, Gray and Stewart family, I know you are watching this. This may be the last time you see Miley, how do you feel?" he taunted into the camera.

"Shut up!" Miley screamed, trying to get her hands out of the wire, but only pulling the skin that was caught in it. She took in a breath and stopped struggling, it was too painful. "Look, Kevin and Joe, I'm fine. I know you're worrying about me, I'm not going to let this be the last time you see me! I promise!

"And daddy, I love you with all my heart! I'll see you again soon! I promise all of you! Mrs. Truscott, I'm so sorry with the mess I put Lilly into. Please, forgive me. Please. And same goes to you Auntie Gracie and Uncle Zeke. I'm sorry!" Miley said to all of her family and friends.

"Be quiet you brat!" Matthew said to Miley and hitting her. Miley glared at him again through her tears. Matthew took out a knife, and Miley shook her head 'no' in disbelief.

"Please, don't do this! Please!" she cried. He took the knife and held it to her shoulder before the TV screens in the hospital shut off.

**soooo did u guys like it, or hate it. it was kinda scary a little towards the end. please review!**

**now, for the trivia question, joe's fave number is 1. some of u got it, but some of you thought it was 1,000,000,000 which is a pretty joe-like answer, so i could relate to why you chose that. now, here is the next question.**

**What day was Frankie born on?**

**A. October 28th**

**B. November 5th**

**C. September 16th**

**D. September 28th**

**plaeaseee review!!**


	8. Can I join in?

**Hey guys! i hated to leave u with the cliff hanger, so i decided to update!! hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**disclaimer- i do not own jb or hm.**

**Miley's POV**

Matthew put the knife on my shoulder and was sliding the tip along it. I felt the tip hard on my skin and started to cry. I didn't want this to happen. I mean, who would? It was evil and cruel what this guy was doing to me. He did this for a moment then took a step back to see what he had done. I looked down and saw three letters forever scarred on my shoulder, "MAH". I started to tear up a little more at the burning feeling in my shoulder. Matthew went behind me and untied my hands and untied my feet. He grabbed me from my un-casted arm and threw me down on the floor. He kicked me like four times in the stomach and in the back. Finally, he picked me up by the arm and dragged me out of room. I tried to pull away, but my arm was still way to sore.

"Where are you taking me?" I shouted, trying to escape from his grasp.

"I'm taking you to your friends. Be quiet." He said. I screamed and he banged me up against a wall. He punched me in the gut and leaned close to whisper in my ear.

"You might want to listen to me next time." He said menacingly. I shivered in disgust at his stale breath running down my spine. He grabbed my arm again and led me to a door. He pushed it open and to tear-stained faces looked up in alert.

"Miley!" Gina called trying to claw here way up to me. They were in cell-like cages. Kind of like what they put big dogs in at the animal shelter.

"Oh my God, Miley!" Lilly called. Matthew put me in the cage and locked the door.

"Talk to her while you can. I'll be back later." He said shortly before leaving the room. As soon as he left I collapsed on the floor. Gina and Lilly both dropped to their knees and put their arms around me.

"I'm….sooo…scaredddd…" I cried.

"It's going to be okay, Miles. Kevin and Joe _will_ find us. Nick _will_ wake up. It's going to be okay." Gina said soothingly.

"Don't worry, Miley. It will be fine!" Lilly said rubbing my back. I took in a breath in pain and stiffened as she hit a sore part on my back.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized, bringing her hand away.

"It's okay, don't worry." I said in a whisper. Gina let me go and pulled the back of my shirt up.

"Miley," she gasped while she examine my back. I knew it had to look bad, I was just kicked and punched repeatedly.

"Miley, your bleeding!" Lilly said ripping the bottom of her shirt so she could clean my cuts. She started to dab it a little and I hissed in pain. It hurt so much!

"Shhhh, Miley, it's almost done." Lilly said, wrapping the long peace of fabric around my slim frame as a bandage.

"Thanks guys," I said, giving them both hugs.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to see you." Gina whispered in a broken voice.

"I hope we get out soon." I whispered, falling asleep in Gina's arms.

"We will, Miley, we will." Gina said quietly before I was fast asleep, dreaming about going home.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Nobody's POV**

After the video was over, everyone was silent. Robby Rae, Heather, Auntie Gracie and Uncle Zeke were all in tears. Mrs. Gray was holding her hand over her mouth in shock and Mr. Gray was rubbing her shoulders soothingly. Joe and Kevin sat on each side of Nick's hospital bed and took his hands. The doctor came in the room. He looked at Nick's monitors and checked Nick's charts.

"He's looking good. It's all up to him now. Try to motivate him to wake up. Tell him stories, sing him a song, do anything. All we have to do is wait." The doctor said before walking out the door. Right as he left, everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"We're so sorry bro," Joe said, "we let you down. We were supposed to protect Miley for you, and we let you down."

Kevin stroked Nick's hand with his thumb and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, wake up, Nick. Wake up." Kevin pleaded. "We need you Nick. Miley needs you, Lilly and Gina need you, our friends need you, Mom and Dad need you, Frankie needs you, Joe needs you, and I need you. Please, Nick, try real hard, try, for us, for me." He begged some more, but it didn't seem to be helping.

"But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone." Kevin sang softly. Joe looked at him and smiled.

"And you don't know what it's like to feel so low." Joe sang the next line.

"And every time you smile or laugh you glow." Kevin sang.

"You don't even know, know, know." Joe sang and tried to repress the ongoing tears.

"You don't even know." They sang together. They looked at Nick to see if he woke up, but saw that he didn't and looked at each other disappointed.

"Hun?" Mrs. Gray asked her eldest. Kevin looked up. "We're going to leave and go to the hotel room. So is everyone else. Do you guys want to come with?" she asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Okay, see you later sweets." She said giving each of her boys a hug and kiss. Then she left the room with the rest of the parents.

"Kevin, we have to do something." Joe said as soon as they left.

"I know we do, but we can't do it now." Kevin replied quietly.

"Why not? Why can't we?" Joe asked confused.

"Joseph, we have to wait a little longer." Kevin said. "I can't leave him. Not now." Kevin looked down at his little brother and smiled. "You remember the time when Nick was little and I was babysitting you guys and there was a huge thunderstorm and the power went out? You screamed like a little girl and Nick went into the drawers to get a flashlight and make you feel better. I was so proud of him." Kevin said chuckling.

"Hey!" Joe offended, "I was only 11 and it caught me by surprise!" they laughed. They decided to make a game out of this called 'Do you remember?'

"Do you remember when you got your head stuck between the railing on the stairs and Nick had to go get a bucket full of grease and dump it on your head?" Kevin asked, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, my hair was greasy for 2 weeks after that! It wouldn't come out!" he laughed. They continued to do this for what seemed like forever; remembering the fun times they had with Nick, before all of this had happened, when they were still in their small house in New Jersey.

Kevin's cell phone started to ring, so they stopped playing while he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, still laughing slightly at the last story he and Joe were sharing with each other about when Nick had to fish Kevin out of the pool when they were playing extreme hide and go seek.

"Kevin?" his dad asked.

"Oh, hey dad! What's up?" Kevin asked into the phone.

"Nothing, it's just that I got a call from E! News and they want to know if you and Joe can do an interview. Is that okay?" Kevin was taken back. He didn't know if he could do an interview right now, I mean, what if he broke down? Could he handle it?

"Um, I don't know dad, hold on a minute." Kevin said into the phone as he placed his hand over the speaker. "Joe, dad wants to know if we could do an interview to set the record strait of what happened. Do you think you can handle it?" he asked his brother. Joe nodded and looked at Nick and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, sounds great dad. Where do we go?" Kevin asked. He didn't know if the security would let them out of the hospital, they were on such high alert that they couldn't even go to the cafeteria without some huge security guard there. And it wasn't like it was Big Rob or anything, he was with Frankie because he wanted to make sure Frankie would remain safe, but it was some stranger who didn't speak a word or show any emotion but just stand behind Kevin or Joe.

"We're going to have them come out to the hospital. You're going to have the interview in the private Nurses' Lounge." His dad replied.

"Okay, can't wait." Kevin said sarcastically. The last thing he really wanted to do was do an interview. He didn't want to leave his brother's side, no matter what.

"Kevin, it's going to be okay." His dad said soothingly, almost reading Kevin's mind.

"I know dad, it's just so hard." Kevin said, starting to tear up.

"Shhhh, Kevin, don't worry, as long as you have Christ-," his dad started, only to be cut off by Kevin.

"'Everything will be okay', I know dad. Thanks, I knew you would always be there for me." Kevin said smiling.

"I love you son, remember that." His dad said, "the interview is at 6, that's in an hour, so get ready. Bye Kev, I'll see you soon." And then his dad hung up. Kevin hung up too and slipped his i-phone in his pocket.

"The interview is in an hour." Kevin said to Joe, who just nodded.

"I miss talking to him." Joe whispered, squeezing Nick's hand.

"I do too. I miss everything. I miss Nick, I miss Gina, I miss Miley, I miss Lilly, I just miss everything." Kevin said, running his hand through Nick's knotted curly locks.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Joe asked, turning to Kevin.

"I don't know, Joseph. Nobody knows God's plans. All we have to do is trust in him, and we'll be okay." Kevin said, leaning over Nick to give Joe a hug. Joe put his head on Kevin's shoulder and let his silent tears pour out.

"Hey, can I join in?" they heard a weak voice ask.

**did u guys like it?? let me know in a review!!**

**the answer to last weeks poll was September 28th, most of u guys knew that.**

**this week's trivia question is:**

**Who did the boy's run into when they went to England in their new video?**

**A. Perez Hilton**

**B. Miley Cyrus**

**C. Demi Lovato**

**D. the "Queen" of England**


	9. The one face she thought she'd never see

**im sooo sorry for not updating sooner!! i was sooo busy!! my grandparents from florida came and i had to spen time with them -sigh- and i had my first detention ever today!! ughh my science teach gave it to me because i was doing math hw in her class, but the only reason why i was doing it was because my parents had to go to a funeral the night before and i couldnt get any of my hw done cuz i had to babysit my 3 year old brother for them!! ughh. and it wasnt like i was skipping out on her work, i finished it!! jeez the lady gets on my last nerve. but watever, i'll stop rambling and let u read my chapter. its 11:39 and i have skool tomorrow! haha**

**disclaimer- i do not own JB or HM. or that debbie girl from D10. kay?**

**Nobody's POV**

Kevin and Joe both looked down to see their smiling brother.

"Oh my God, Nick!" Joe yelled, wrapping his arms around Nick as carefully as he could. Kevin ran out to get the doctor and tell him that Nick had woken up.

"Nick, Nick…" Joe whispered as he held onto his little brother close.

"Joe, I'm so happy to see you." Nick said, coming close to tears.

"Ditto, bro, ditto." Joe laughed. Kevin came running into the room and lunged on Nick, giving him hugs and kisses.

"Kevin, you're going to suffocate the kid!" Joe said jokingly. Kevin rolled his eyes and let go of Nick.

"Nick, I'm so glad you're awake!" Kevin exclaimed, hugging his brother again.

"I am too." Nick said quietly, smiling at both his brothers.

"We didn't know what we were going to do without you! I mean, who would be able to lure the crazy girls away from us? Frankie's good, but not that good my friend." Joe said trying to lighten the situation. They laughed and Nick suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Kev?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Miley?" Nick asked eagerly. Kevin and Joe looked at the ground immediately.

"She…she…she's gone Nick." Kevin said quietly.

"Wh-wha-what?" Nick choked out, looking between both of his brothers.

"He, well, he, uh, took her." Joe said for Kevin.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. We tried to keep her safe, but then Gina was taken, then the power went out, and Lilly was taken too! We're sorry!" Joe said to Nick, grabbing Nick's shaking hand. Nick was about to say something when the doctor walked in.

"Nick! Great to see you awake!" the doctor said, checking Nick's charts. "You're still recovering, and your lung is severely damaged. Try to keep still and keep it easy." The doctor said before his pager went off. He checked his pager and sighed, "I'm sorry, Nick, but I'm going to have to go. I'll see you soon." He said running out the door. Right as the doctor left, Kevin's cell rang again.

"Hello?" Kevin asked.

"Kev, I'm going to need you to meet me in the Nurses lounge now. The interviewer is here. Bring Joe." Mr. Gray said then hung up before he could tell his dad that Nick woke up.

"Okay, Joe, dad said that the interviewer is here, so we're going to have to go. Nick, stay here, we'll see you soon, okay?" Kevin said to both brothers. Joe got up and Nick nodded, staring out the hospital window. Kevin and Joe left and as soon as they closed the door behind them, Nick sat up in the bed. He clutched his side in pain as his stitches began to protest his movement. His ribs were burning, like they had been put on fire. He lay back down and sighed.

"I have to do something." He whispered to himself. "I need to do something." He sat up again, this time slowly. He looked around the room and saw some of Joe's clothes folded on the chair next to him. He grabbed them and slowly got out of bed, taking out the I.V. and taking off the oxygen mask. He slowly got changed from his hospital gown to Joe's skinny jeans and t-shirt and put on his shoes that were by the door. Slowly, he opened the door and peered out it cautiously. The hallways seemed to be empty, aside from the occasional nurse or doctor walking by. Nick figured that all the security guards were with Joe and Kevin. He walked out of the door slowly, grabbing onto his burning side. He knew what he had to do. He limped down the hallways and out the hospital door, following his heart, to the one place where it belonged…Miley.

**JBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHM**

Kevin and Joe walked into the Nurses lounge to be greeted by cameras and Debbie-something from the Daily 10.

"Hey guys!" she said obnoxiously grabbing onto their hands and shaking them.

"Hi!" Joe said eagerly, happy now that Nick was okay.

"So, we're here at the Las Vegas Hospital. What are we doing here guys?" Debbie asked loudly into the microphone and pointed it into Kevin's face.

"Um, well, our brother was in a coma…" Kevin said with a 'duh' tone. Joe looked at her like she was crazy.

"What happened?" she asked, pointing the microphone to Joe. Joe grabbed it and looked directly in the camera.

"This is exactly what happened." He said into the microphone and turned to Kevin to give him one more smile before looking back into the camera.

"It all started when Miley, AKA Hannah Montana, got a text message…" and Joe went into the story. Towards the end, when Nick got shot, he had to pause for a moment and take a breath. He was close to breaking down. When he finally finished the story, Debbie stared at them in disbelief.

"All of that happened?" she asked quietly, almost dropping the microphone. They both nodded. Kevin looked down at his shoes.

"We were so scared. We didn't know what to do. We didn't have Nick, and we also lost the girls that meant the most to us in this world. We felt so alone." He whispered.

"Yeah, it was really scary. No one knows where Miley or Gina or Lilly is. All we can do is hope and pray for them. It's all we could do." Joe said, trying to control his emotions.

"But we do have good news." Kevin looked up smiling, "Nick woke up!" he said happily.

"He did?!" Debbie asked excitedly.

"He just woke up about a couple minutes before this interview. I would take you to him, but he's really tired and sore." Kevin said. Debbie smiled and turned to the camera.

"Thanks, boys, for telling us your story and sharing your experience. I wish for the best of luck with Nick and Miley and Gina and Lilly." She said shaking both of their hands.

"Thank you, so much." Joe said smiling at her appreciably.

"Yes, thanks for your support. We hope we can find them soon." Kevin said. The cameras turned off and Debbie left with the camera man. Kevin and Joe went over to the food court and got some coffee and food for Nick. They were truly the happiest they've been since this whole thing happened. They walked to the elevator and hit Nick's floor. As the doors were closing, two of the Jonas's bodyguards came rushing in, talking quietly between themselves.

"We have a code 4. He's gone." One of the guards said to the other.

"Was he taken?" the other one said.

"We don't know. I don't think so; I think he left to go after that Miley girl." The first guard said as the other shook his head disapprovingly.

Kevin and Joe heard all of this and practically ran to Nick's room after they got off the elevator. There were police men everywhere and doctors getting interrogated. Kevin spotted his father and ran to him.

"What's going on?" he screamed over the frantic noises around him.

"Nick's gone. The doctor came in to give him his pain medicine and he was gone. No one thinks he was kidnapped, just that he left on his own. There was no struggle in the room, and Joe's clothes were taken." Mr. Gray put a hand on his forehead and he tried to keep himself calm.

"I know where he is." Joe whispered. Every head in the hallway picked up and stared at him expectantly. "He went to look for Miley. Only he would know where she is. She has his heart is, and he's just following it." He continued. He looked around at all of the people's faces. "I'm going after him. He's still hurt and he can't be out there." Joe said confidently.

"Joe-," Kevin tried to argue.

"No!" Joe screamed. Everyone looked at him surprised. He has barely ever raised his voice to Kevin. "I cannot lose my little brother, Kevin. I can not lose anyone anymore." Joe whispered. Kevin wrapped his arms around Joe as he cried. This was all too much for Joe. He was overtired, scared, and he felt alone. He felt like no one understood the pain he was in, the pain he felt every second of the day since this had happened. Kevin understood, though. Kevin knew all too well how Joe felt, and he knew that he had to find Nick.

"I'm going with you." Kevin whispered in Joe's hair. "We are going to find them and we will all be safe, don't worry Joey, everything will turn out okay." Joe nodded and pulled away from Kevin. He wiped his eyes and smiled at his father before running off with Kevin to the elevator.

**JBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHM**

Gina patted Miley's back as she slept, praying to herself that they would make it out of this. Lilly sat against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Gene?" she asked quietly. Gina looked up and smiled at one of her best friends.

"Yeah, Lils?" she asked.

"Are we going to be okay after this? I mean, I don't think Miley is. She looks so broken…" Lilly asked, closing her eyes at the site of the passed out Miley.

"We'll be fine, Lil. She'll make it through this. She's a very strong girl." Gina said, combing through Miley's blood-matted hair.

"I hope you're right." Lilly sighed and leaned her head back. Gina hoped she was right too. She missed Miley's smile and missed Kevin. She needed Kevin. He was her rock, and she felt like she was losing all her strength without him. She missed Joe and Nick and Frankie. They were like her little brothers; they were so close. She missed her mother and father and she missed her Uncle. She really just wanted to go home and cry in Kevin's arms. She sighed and held Miley closer to her. Gina was about to close her eyes when she heard a banging come from down the hallway from their room. Her head shot up and she shook Miley's shoulder.

"Miles?" She asked as the banging got closer. "Miles?" and the banging came from outside the door. "Miley!" she screamed and Miley woke up.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"It's Matthew, he's back." Lilly whispered, cowering in the corner. Miley started to shake and she held onto Gina. Gina wrapped her arm protectively around Miley, glaring at the door. The door opened and Matthew came walking in, holding a bat. Miley stared at it in horror and Gina just glared at him more.

"Hello girls." He said, walking up to the chained fence.

"Don't touch her." Gina growled at the man. He looked at her and smiled. He opened the door to the fence and went to grab Miley. "I said don't touch her!" Gina yelled standing up in front of Miley and face to face to Matthew. Matthew grabbed Gina's arm and through her out of the cage and onto the floor. He closed Miley and Lilly's door and stood over Gina.

"Don't you ever do that again." He yelled. Gina got up from the floor.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever touch my cousin again you sick creep! It's not her fault that your daughter isn't talented enough to get as famous as my cousin!" Gina screamed and got slapped in the face. Matthew pushed her to the ground and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Miley screamed, tears running down her chapped cheeks. Matthew kept kicking and hitting Gina. Lilly cried with Miley and looked out the window right by their cage and smiled. She saw the one person she thought she'd never see again, Nick.

**did u guys like it?? haha i just realized that it seems that im **_**always**_** in touble! haha soo anywayz, review pleaseee!!**

**Trivia: the answer to the last question was D. The "Queen" of England.**

**How old was Joe when he had his first kiss?**

**A. 13**

**B. 16**

**C. 8**

**D. 17**


	10. Saved

**Okay, im soooo sorry for taking sooo long to update!! It was a very hard chapter to write and was trying to make it perfect. I hope you guys like it, im not sure I do…READ!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own JB or HM….sigh**

**Nobody's POV**

Nick limped out the hospital and into the fresh air. He looked around for any paparazzi, but didn't see any. He walked out of the shade and let the warm sun hit his skin. He closed his eyes and tried to think of where to go. He had a nagging feeling, a feeling in his gut. He knew that if he followed his heart, he would find her. So he walked around aimlessly, trying to follow his heart. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. His foot ached from what he guessed a bad sprain and his lungs felt like they were burning.

He was walking along a sunny street in this one neighborhood that looked to be not particularly safe. He quickened his pace until he heard a noise. He stopped alert, and listened. He recognized the voice and followed it. Finally, he came to this old, beat-up house on the corner of the neighborhood. Nick heard yelling and people screaming from inside. He found a window and looked inside and saw Gina yelling at this guy and having him push her down. She grabbed her ankle in pain and Nick couldn't look anymore. He looked in one more time and saw Miley and Lilly crying, holding onto each other. Before he could take his face out of the window, Lilly looked up and saw him. Her eyes got wide and she stared at Nick in shock. Nick signaled with his hands to be quiet and she nodded and turned her head back to Gina.

Nick walked as fast as his ankle and ribs would let him to find an opening to the house. The front door was locked, so he ran around the house and found a side door. He pushed on the handle and it opened quietly. He tip-toed into the old beaten up house and heard Gina screaming and Miley and Lilly telling the guy to stop. He went down a hallway and saw a trail of blood lead down to a door. He opened the door quietly and saw the man's back as he beat Gina. Miley looked up at the door and saw Nick standing there. She stood up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Nick shouted. Gina went unconscious from the beatings and there was blood coming out of her head. Nick knew he had to get the girls out soon, or something worst could happen.

"Nick?" Miley whispered, rubbing her eyes and trying to walk over to him. Matthew had left the cage door unlocked, making it very easy for her to get to him.

"Miley, stay there." Nick ordered and she nodded, staying in her place.

"Nicholas, I didn't expect to see you here." Matthew said to Nick. Nick glared at the man before whispering menacingly, "I said, leave them alone."

"And what would you do, Nicholas? Hm? It's too late now." Matthew said getting closer to Nick and picking up the baseball bat he had left laying on the floor. Nick looked over to Miley and signaled for her to get out with Gina as he distracted Matthew. She nodded and slowly walked out of the cage door. Her and Lilly went over to Gina and tried to wake her up.

"I will do whatever I could." Nick said confidently, looking over to Miley and Lilly who were still trying to wake up Gina. When they couldn't, they tried to pick her up. Lilly had her feet and Miley had her shoulders. Nick walked around the room, trying to distract Matthew away from the escaping girls.

"Nicholas, you know you can't fight me. Not with your injured foot and lung." Matthew said, walking with Nick around the room. Miley and Lilly walked to the door in the hallway while they had the chance. Matthew turned around and saw them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Miley and Lilly gulped. Nick ran to Matthew and pushed him down. Matthew got up and started to fight with Nick.

"Miley, Lilly, go!" Nick yelled, panting and trying to get Matthew off his injured side. Matthew jumped off and hit Nick in the chest with the bat. Nick grabbed his chest in pain and tried to breath. He could see blotches in front of his eyes and knew he had to get out soon. Nick got up shakily and punched Matthew as hard as he could in the jaw. Matthew stumbled back and fell to the ground, knocked out. Nick grabbed his chest and tried to control his breathing. He walked out of the room and out of the house and caught up with Miley and Lilly who were walking down the street with Gina. Miley saw Nick coming out of the house and laid Gina down on the pavement and ran up to Nick.

"Nick!" she screamed and hugged him. "I never thought I would see you again. I thought I was going to die!" she said, holding onto him. He started to pant even more from his chest and heaved in pain.

"Oh my God, Nick what's wrong?" she asked, letting go of him. His panting came more often and he started to gasp for air.

"I can't…." he said before going unconscious from lack of oxygen.

"Nick!" Miley screamed.

**JBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHM**

**Nobody's POV**

Joe and Kevin raced out the hospital entrance and down the street. They had no idea where they were going, but knew they had to be fast. Nick was still hurt really bad and could get in even worst situations if they weren't quick enough.

"Kevin, where are we going?" Joe asked as they ran through a neighborhood.

"I don't know." Kevin said running faster. Then they heard someone scream. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Let's go." Joe said before running into the direction of the scream. They turned a corner and Joe saw Lilly crying over Gina, trying to wake her up.

"Come on, wake up!" Lilly said frustrated.

"Lilly." Joe whispered before running to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Joe! Oh my God, Joe!" Lilly said, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kevin went to Gina and put his hand on the side of her blood stained face.

"Where's Nick and Miley?" Joe asked. Lilly pointed down the street and he saw Nick pass out in front of Miley. Joe ran up to them and Miley was in tears, trying to shake Nick awake.

"Joe, do something!" she yelled in panic. Nick was hardly breathing and was going to die soon if they didn't get some help. Joe put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his i-phone. He dialed in 911.

"Hello, 911, this is Anna speaking, how may I help you?" the operator asked.

"Yes, I really need an ambulance, my brother isn't breathing and my friend is extremely hurt." Joe said panicked.

"Sir, calm down, what is your name?" the operator asked.

"Joe Gray." Joe said.

"Okay, Mr. Gray, I'm sending police and ambulance, can you please try CPR on your brother." The operator asked and Joe replied. He put his hands on Nick's chest and pumped them up and down, trying to get him to breath.

"It's not working!" Joe yelled into the phone.

"Okay, the ambulance should be there soon." Right as the operator said that, the ambulance came flying down the street, a lot of police cars following it. Joe hung up and paid his attention to the paramedics rushing to Nick and Gina. Kevin ran over to Joe and Miley, trying to hold back tears.

"How is he?" Kevin asked quietly.

"He's not breathing." Joe said, going over to Lilly, who was getting checked out by the paramedics. Miley was sitting on the ground, crying hysterically.

"Hey, Miles, it's going to be okay." Kevin said, kneeling next to her.

"What if he doesn't make it this time Kevin?" Miley asked.

"He's going to make it." Kevin said confidently. "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just a little sore." She replied. But sore was definitely an understatement. Her shoulder was still bleeding a little and hurt really bad, and her back was killing her.

"Come on; let's get you over to the ambulance." Kevin said, helping Miley up from the ground and taking her to the Police car. When they got there, they were loading Gina in the ambulance on a stretcher, the paramedics trying to stop the bleeding in her head.

"What happened Miles?" Joe asked as he walked away with his arm around Lilly's shaking shoulders from the questioning police officer. Miley just shook her head and turned her attention to Lilly.

"Is she okay?" Miley asked Joe, nodding her head to Lilly.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Joe said kissing the top of her head. One of the paramedics came up to Miley.

"Miss, can we please check to see if you're alright? We just want to make sure." She asked. Miley nodded her head and followed her. When she left, Kevin darted his eyes to his brother and girlfriend's limp bodies in the ambulance. Sadness washed over his face as he watched the doctors try to get Nick breathing. He looked over to Gina, who had bandages wrapped around her head and midsection.

"Kev?" Joe asked, breaking Kevin out of his trance.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked quietly.

"We're going now; the officer is going to give us a ride to the hospital." Joe said. The ambulance left and it was just him and Joe and Lilly left with the police, Miley already gone with the ambulance.

"Oh, okay." Kevin said, walking over to one of the many police cars and getting in, slamming the door behind him. Joe and Lilly got in next to him from the other side of the car and Kevin looked out the window, already seeing some of the media and news people getting there. He sighed, some things just would always be the same.

"Okay, let's get you kids back to the hospital." The officer said, getting into the drivers seat.

"Thank you, sir." Joe said appreciably, wrapping an arm around Lilly's shaking frame. Kevin didn't say anything, he just leaned his forehead against the window and prayed for his family, his brother, Miley, and for Gina.

**Soooo did you like it?? pleaseee tell me in a review!!**

**Love yas!!**

**And the answer to last chapter's trivia is surprisingly, he was 16 when he had his first kiss. Wow! Now this one is….**

**Who messes up in the **_**Hold On **_**music video?**

**Joe**

**Kev**

**Nick**

**Frankie**


	11. Gina's dream

**Sorry that it took a while to update!! School has been tough, and then there was this huge storm and my whole town lost electricity for 3 days. It was not fun. That, and I went to the Q Concert on Friday! Who else went? I was 4 rows from stage and got there early, so me and my friend Taylor went to go check out our seats and JB was first so all of their instruments were up on stage and this fat guy picked up Nick's green guitar and I completely freaked out! I was like "that's Nick's guitar! You can't touch Nick's guitar!" and everyone was staring at me. Haha oh well. They were amazing! I kept waving at Kevin and he looked at me and waved back! Me and my friend were freaking out! And after they left, all people (including me) kept chanting was "JONAS! JONAS! JONAS!" and they had a message board up between acts and all the messages were JB related. Everyone was wearing JB shirts and had JB posters. I was soo proud! Haha but it was an awesome night! I had soo much fun! So it's 2:19 in the morning and I am sooooooo hyper! I don't know why, but I am. So, please read and leave me pretty comments! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own JB or Hannah Montana. Sadly….**

**Nobody's POV**

By the time Kevin, Joe and Lilly got to the hospital, Miley was just getting out of the examining room. She had a broken shoulder, and her arm had to be re-casted. Kevin, Joe and Lilly ran up to her, asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly, sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs. Then they waited. They waited to either hear their worst fear or the best thing ever. About 2 hours later, Kevin was almost asleep, his head resting against Joe's, with Miley sitting awkwardly, her arm still in a sling, asleep in his arms. It was nearly 11:00 at night, and everyone was extremely tired. Joe yawned and slumped in his chair, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. Lilly let a soft snore erupt from her throat, snuggling her head deeper in Joe's shirt.

"It's okay to go to sleep, you know." Kevin said softly to Joe, who was fighting sleep with every being in his body.

"No, I wanna stay up." Joe whined tiredly.

"Shh, Joe, get some sleep, it's going to be a while before we hear something." Kevin said. Joe obeyed and let his eyes close slowly. Kevin sighed and looked down at Miley. She had been through so much, so had Gina and Lilly. He was worried about how they were doing. He was also extremely worried about Nick. Last Kevin heard, Nick wasn't doing so well. A door slamming made Kevin's head shoot up as he saw his mom shuffling through the doors, his dad right behind her. She scanned the waiting room before finally finding Kevin, who was smiling softly at her.

"Hey, mom." He said quietly. She smiled at the way they were laying and walked over to them.

"How are they?" she asked, referring her head to Miley, Lilly, Nick and Gina. Kevin sighed.

"Miley broke her shoulder, Lilly is scarred, and Gina was unconscious when we found her. And mom? Nick wasn't breathing." Kevin said, his voice cracking a little at the end. He was terrified, no matter how strong he made himself look to Joe, Lilly, or Miley. He just wished this would all be over.

"Good God," Mrs. Gray mumbled to herself. "Well, Robby Ray and Heather flew to California to go pick up Oliver and Jackson. They've been worried about her." Mrs. Jonas said, smoothing out Miley's messed up hair. "Grace and Zeke," she said referring to Gina's parents, "are still at the hotel. I'm not sure when they're coming."

"Oh, okay.' Kevin said, dozing off a little.

"Kev, get some sleep honey." Mrs. Gray said, patting his head. Kevin smiled a little and rested his head against Joe's again and closing his eyes.

_Kevin was in a cemetery, dressed in a black suit. Everyone around him were crying and holding onto each other, praying at two tombstones. Kevin turned and saw Miley walk up to it in a black halter dress, her mascara running down her face. Joe was standing next to her, sobbing uncontrollably, sitting on his knees. Lilly was standing behind Joe, her shoulders shaking from the sobs coming out of her tiny body. Now Kevin was worried. He felt someone move next to him and looked to see Gina standing there, staring down at her hands._

"_What's going on?!' he asked frantically. Gina didn't answer; she just stood there staring at the damp grass._

"_Gina?! Answer me!" he yelled, pulling her shoulders to face him._

"_They tried their best." She whispered, tears tracing down her face._

"_What?! What's that mean?!" he asked, looking at the people around him. They were all in black, all of them crying._

"_They…they tried." She said, pulling away from his grasp and walking next to Miley. Kevin ran to them and pushed them aside. He couldn't believe the shock he felt as he read the words on the tombstones._

_Nicholas Jerry Gray_

_September 15, 1992 – June 17, 2008_

_Loving brother, son, and boyfriend_

_Rest in peace little rock star._

_Gina Elizabeth Stewart_

_July 24, 1987- June 17, 2008_

_Memorable Sister, daughter, cousin and girlfriend_

"_I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes"_

_He turned to look for Gina but she disappeared._

"_No." he whispered. "No."_

"_Kevin.." he heard someone say to him._

"_No." was all Kevin could say. "No!"_

"No!" Kevin screamed, waking up from his horrible nightmare.

"Kevin?!" Miley yelled, staring at him with wide eyes. Kevin looked around and saw that he was still in the hospital. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the white walls of the waiting room, it was only 12:30, and he was only sleeping an hour and a half.

"It was just a dream…" Kevin mumbled to himself, wiping his hands over his face.

"Are you okay, you wanna talk about it?" Miley asked, looking at him worried.

"No, no, I'm fine. How is your arm?" he asked, motioning to her arm which was currently still in the sling.

"It's fine, but Kev, I'm worried about you." She said, looking him in the eyes.

"I said I'm okay, Miley. I don't want to talk about it." he said a little harshly. She nodded slowly and looked at Joe and Lilly, who were both still sound asleep, not awoken by Kevin's outburst. She looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Gray sleeping in a chair across the room.

"When did they get here?" she asked, nodding to the Gray boy's parents.

"Oh, they got her about an hour ago. By the way, your dad went to get your brother and Oliver. Heather went with." Kevin informed her. She nodded her head and lay back against his chest.

"Gina Stewart?" a doctor asked, walking in the room. Both Miley and Kevin shot up from their chairs to the awaiting doctor.

"How is she?!" Kevin asked frantic.

"She has suffered a slight concussion, a few bruised ribs; she needed stitches in her head and has broken her ankle in 2 places from her fall. She is extremely lucky, considering how bad she was beaten. She actually just woke up and keeps asking for a Kevin Jonas." The doctor explained.

"May I go see her?" Kevin asked. The doctor nodded.

"She is in room 302 on floor 2." He replied, then walking out of the room.

"Do you mind if I go see her first?" Kevin asked Miley.

"Of course not. Go." Miley said, sitting down in the chair she and Kevin were just occupying.

Kevin walked to the elevator and pushed floor 2. As soon as he got to the floor and out of the elevator he ran down to the room. He pushed open the door softly and peeked his head in.

"Kevin!" Gina yelled. Kevin ran in and gave her the biggest hug he could muster without being entirely on her bed.

"Oh my God, baby, I was so worried." he whispered in her hair. She started to cry and he rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh, don't cry. Gina, please, don't cry." Kevin soothed.

"I was so-so sc-ar-ed. I tho-thought that I would ne-ver see you a-again." She sobbed into his button down shirt.

"Sweetie, it's alright, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kevin said, rubbing circles on her bruised back. After about 10 minutes, she calmed down a little and relaxed in Kevin's strong arms. Kevin sat in the hospital chair and inched it as close as he could to the bed. She pulled her arms around him and he held her, rubbing her back still.

"Kevin?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he answered, combing his fingers through her greasy, knotted hair.

"I thought that I would never…I thought that I would never be able to be with you again. I thought that I would never be able to hold a baby in my arms and call it my own. I thought I would never be able to walk down the aisle. I thought I would never be able to see Nick and Miley get married or Lilly and Joe get married and have lots of babies. I thought I would never be able to be rocking in my rocking-chair as a very old woman in a nursing home. All I remember, while I was getting beat by that man, was regret. I felt regret and sadness and I felt lonely. And I thought that this was it. That I was going to die. That I would be missing out in everyone's lives. That you would get together with a different girl, you would get married, and have children, and then they would have children. And I kept thinking, that all I wanted in this world…all I ever wanted…I wanted to be that girl. I want to be the one that gets to say 'I do' to you at the alter, to be the one that haves your beautiful babies, that I was the one getting old and wrinkly with you. I still want to be that one. And I think that's what scared me most. That I thought I would never see it happen. And…Kev…I'm still scared." Gina whispered to Kevin, breaking down with every word. By the time she stopped speaking, she was hysterical and Kevin had tears leaking out of his hazel eyes.

"Baby, you are that one. You are the one that I will marry, you are the one that I will have my children with, you are. You always have been." Kevin said quietly. He kissed the top of her head and let her lay back down on her bed. She laid her head on the pillow and rolled her head over so she could look at Kevin. She grabbed his hand, and held tight, as if she was afraid that he's leave.

"I'm not going anywhere. Get some rest sweetie." Kevin said, almost reading her mind. She nodded and softly closed her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, falling into a deep slumber.

"I love you too, sweetie, I love you too." Kevin said, squeezing her hand before laying back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. he tried to fight sleep, wanting to wait and here news about his brother, but the longing to close his eyes overwhelmed him and he slowly lost the battle.

"But I'll be there forever; you will see that it's better. All our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you. Till the end, the end of time, please be mine." Kevin softly sang as he fell asleep, thinking about Nick and Gina and praying to God that they would be okay, that Gina's dream would come true, and most of all, that he would see his little brother again.

**Okay, so good or bad? Did you like the whole Gevin? (that's what i'm trying to call the new pairing. Gina and Kevin. i'm trying to make it famous! haha!) i thought it was cute! then again, i wrote the story, so please submit your opinions! Review pleaseee!! and for all of you people who may be confused, the italisized part was Kevin's nightmare and Gina was a spirit talking to him. and did anyone notice Friday's Ghost Whisperer, where there are only 5 shadows, who thinks Paine's dead? Cause he said he would die for her and when Melinda's father was talking to Gabriel in the episode before, he said "take care of it." do you think it meant kill Paine? Also, when Jim and Delia and Delia's son were joking around at the end of the episode, no one was talking to Paine or even interacting with him and only Melinda saw him. Man, i liked him! i dont want him dead! geezz...Anways, getting wayyy off track here. Review, please! it means a lot!**

**Last chapter's trivia question was "Who messes up in the music video, Hold On?" And the answer is, drum roll please………….Nick! yes, it is true, he does. In the begin of the second verse, he drops his guitar and starts laughing. I don't know if a lot of people noticed…**

**Anyways, heres this weeks trivia:**

**Would you rather see a sequel to this story or a new story? And you can't pick both!**

**A. Sequel, I'm liking this story and I want another!**

**B. A different one, I like this one, but I want to see something more. **


	12. He's not okay

**Hey guys! I worked hard on this chapter, and I think it's fairly good. I had my Diabetes walk today, and I went with all my friends. It was fun. So it's 1:42 AM and I am soooo hyper! Don't know why. And I have been using "I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance as an inspiration for this chapter. I also don't know why. I've been addicted to this song! Haha that and "Shake It" by Metro Station. I'm still trying to make Gevin (Gina and Kevin) famous. Haha, I think they are soooo cute together! Anyways, I'm just rambling (again!), so why don't I let you read?**

**CURRENT TALLY RESULTS FOR THE SEQUEL/NEW STORY DEBATE! (NOTE: GINA IS IN IT NO MATTER WHAT! HAHA I LOVE WRITING HER CHARACTER!)**

**NEW STORY- 3**

**SEQUEL- 4**

**Disclaimer- I do not own JB or HM.**

**Nobody's POV**

Miley watched as Kevin ran out of the room and to the elevator. She sighed and looked at Joe and Lilly next to her. They were so cute, Joe with his arms wrapped protectively around her as she had her arms loosely around his strong torso and seated in his lap. Miley took her non-injured hand and swiped away some of Joe's wavy locks out from in front of his eyes. She stroked her hand through his long hair and grinned softly as he smiled in his sleep. He was like a brother to her, always there when she needed him. She couldn't help but get jealous as she watched Lilly snuggle her head deeper in his dirty, white button down shirt. She wished that was her and Nick. A tear escaped from her bright blue eyes while she tried not to cry. She was tired of crying, she just wanted to do something, she wanted to help.

"It's okay to cry." She heard a voice say. She turned her head and saw Mr. Gray smiling at her, an arm wrapped around his wife's sleeping shoulders.

"I don't want to cry anymore." Miley sniffled, still swiping her hands through Joe's hair.

"I know you don't, but you have to. It's the only thing that we could do now. It's all in God's hands." He said, rubbing his hand on Mrs. Gray's arms.

"I just wish I could do something more productive then cry all the time. I wish I could help him!" Miley said frustrated, angry tears now running down her face more rapidly now.

"Miley, all we can do is wait. If you need to cry, cry. It helps us, and it lets Nick know we are there for him." Mr. Gray said. Miley nodded and rested her head on Joe's shoulder, finally withdrawing her hand from his hair.

"That felt good." Joe mumbled in his sleep, waking up a little. She giggled.

"Go to sleep, mister. You need your rest." She said playfully. Joe nodded and put one of his arms around Miley.

"Love ya little sis." He said tiredly, his eyes still closed.

"You too, big bro." Miley said.

"Nicholas Gray?" a doctor asked walking into the room. Miley, Joe and Denise and Paul Sr. all shot up from their chairs, Joe waking Lilly up in the process. They ran to the doctor, all asking how he was at the same time.

"He just go tout of surgery. After being hit by the bat, his lung re-collapsed and he broke a rib. That's why he couldn't breathe. Also, the fact that he was still recovering and was in horrible shape took toll. When we were operating, we lost his heart beat…twice. When trying to revive him, his body just gave up. We got his heart beat again, but from the trauma that has been inflicted and the damage, he slipped into another coma. He was extremely lucky the last time, but this time, his chances are really slim. He may never wake up again, and his heart is really slow and damaged, he might not make it through the night. I'm so sorry." The doctor explained. Denise started to cry and hugged Paul Sr. Lilly clung to Joe's shirt and he wrapped an arm around her and one around Miley.

"What are his chances of waking up?" Joe asked quietly, afraid of his voice.

"There's about a 20 percent chance that he wakes up. If he survives tonight without any problems, he has a higher chance of waking up. Again, I'm very sorry. We did all we could, now all we can do is wait." the doctor said sympathetically.

"Can we go see him?" Paul Sr. asked.

"Yes, certainly, its room 309 floor 4." The doctor said walking away.

"I'll get Kevin." Miley said. She walked over to the elevator and got in, breaking down once the doors were closed. She hated this. There was a chance she would never be able to see his smile again, his eyes, she might never be able to have him sing to her, or rub her back when she was sad or scared. She was going to lose him. When the elevator got to its destination, she wiped her eyes and took a breath before walking out. She got to the door she heard the doctor say earlier and knocked. Someone shouted for her to come in and she walked in to see Kevin grinning at her, sitting on the empty bed.

"Where's Gina?" she asked confused.

"I talked the doctor into releasing her, she's getting changed." Kevin said with a smile, but then took a good look at her red eyes and nose and sad face. "What's the matter? What's going on?" he questioned, standing up.

"It-it's Nick." She said quietly.

"What?" Kevin said softly, grabbing her hand in his.

"He-he-he's not going to make it Kevin. The doctor said there's a 20 percent chance that he even wakes up." Miley said, breaking down again. Kevin stared at her for a second, his mind processing what she was saying. He stared off, almost as if he was day dreaming, and he tried not to cry. He couldn't, not now.

"Hey, I'm ready…wait, what's wrong?" Gina asked, walking back on crutches from the bathroom.

"Nick's not doing to good." Kevin said in a barely audible voice. Nodded his head to the door and they started to walk to Nick's room.

When they got to the room's door, they could hear Denise's crying and Joe's please for him to wake up. Kevin pushed the door open and Joe darted to him, wrapping his arms around Kevin's strong chest.

"I need you, Kev. I can't be strong anymore. I'm not okay." Joe whispered into his big brother's shirt. Kevin quickly put his arms around Joe's shaking shoulders and tried to soothe him.

"We have to go check on Frankie." Paul Sr. reminded Denise. She nodded. Frankie had been with his uncle, but has been asking for his parents and Denise and Paul Sr. had promised they would check on him. They said their goodbyes and left. Kevin steered Joe to a chair and sat him down. Kevin took a chair by Nick's hand and held onto it, rubbing his thumb on his baby brother's hand. Miley took a chair across from Kevin and grabbed Nick's other hand.

"Come on, you can make it." Kevin whispered as silent tears slid down his red face. Lilly pulled her chair over next to Joe and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Gina sat in a chair next to Kevin's and put her crutches next to the door.

They sat in silence, all in their own world. They followed the same routine, Kevin rubbing his hand on Nick's, Miley whispering in Nick's ear, Joe patting Nick's leg, until they heard a bang outside of the door. Their heads all shot to the door.

"Miss me?" a sickening voice asked, walking in the hospital room.

**OOOO GUESS WHO IT IS! Ha. So, I hope you liked it! it was very dramatic and sad. I felt bad making Joe break down, I felt bad for making everyone break down! And I'm sorry about Nick. I already have the rest of the story figured out, but I need to know if people would rather have a sequel or new story, so I know how to go on with the story. So please people, cast in your votes. I have new story ideas, too. I will share them later, I don't want people to steal them! Haha! So review! Tell me what you think, what you want (sequel or new story), whatever. Ha.**

**Trivia: If I made anew story, what kind of story would you want?**

**A. Comedy (mostly a given)**

**B. Drama**

**C. Suspense (like this one)**

**D. Action**


	13. Joe's choice

**okay, so this chapter is extremly short and im sorry! i was just bored and thought i'd give you guys something! i had my sisters bday party on Sunday and all my friends came over. we made a vlog! haha anyways, i hope you like this chapter. its full of angst and suspense. sooo...READ!!**

**TALLY FOR NEXT STORY.**

**NEW STORY- 4**

**SEQUEL- 4**

**disclaimer- i dont own any of this. dont arrest me.**

They all shot their heads up and saw Matthew come waltzing into the room. Automatically, Joe and Kevin stood up and walked in from of the girls to protect them. Joe was all the way in front, almost face to face with Matthew. Kevin stayed closer to the girls and made sure they stayed safe, as well as Nick.

"Joseph, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Matthew said loudly, reaching his hand out to shake Joe's. Joe stared at it with disgust.

"You did this." He whispered menacingly.

"What? I can't exactly hear you." Matthew said sarcastically.

"You fucking did this!" Joe screamed. Miley, Lilly, Gina and Kevin were shocked; Joe never cussed in front of them and he never yelled like that before. He was actually scaring them.

"No need to use profanity, boy. It was all Miss Miley's fault that you're brother is in that hospital bed."

"That's not true!" Joe yelled, walking closer to Matthew." He tried to save her. He was being like the hero he is! But that's Nick, he always thinks of others. And you know what? I don't blame anyone but you! You almost killed my brother! You almost killed my sisters and my girlfriend! It was all _you_!" Joe screamed.

"Why don't we cut to the chase?" Matthew asked, trying to avoid the subject matter. "Let's play a game, hm? I will give you something. And you must do what I say." Matthew said with a smirk. He reached in his backpack that he had hanging over one shoulder and pulled out two guns. Joe suddenly lost all confidence and his face paled.

"No…" he said in a broken voice, walking away and shaking his head violently.

"Take the gun, Joseph." Matthew said, handing it to him.

"No…" Joe said again, trying to get away from him.

"I said take it!" Matthew yelled and threw it at him. Joe caught it and stared at the piece of metal in his hands. That same gun ruined his life. It almost took away his little brother's. Joe ran his hands over the cold handle, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Now here's the game, you pick either Miley or Nicholas. The one you pick is the one you shoot. I will shoot the other one. Understand?" Matthew asked with an evil smile on his face. Joe looked up shocked. He couldn't do it. He would never pick!

"I can't do it." Joe said quietly.

"Pick, or I will." Matthew said, cocking his gun. Joe looked at his gun and cocked it. Miley let out a sob and Gina and Lilly stared at him with fear all over their faces.

"Do it Joey." Miley whispered in a sob-filled voice. "Shoot me."

"I can't do it, Miley! I can't do it!" Joe screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You have 30 seconds." Matthew said, staring at the clock.

"Joe, shoot the gun." Miley ordered. Joe shook his head stubbornly. "Joe, do it!" Miley said louder, looking at the clock seeing they didn't have much time.

"I'm not going to do it Miley!" Joe yelled.

"Joe shoot the damn gun!" Miley screamed before a loud **BANG!** filled the room.

**whatcha think? you love it? hate it? and please, tell me if you'd rather have a new story or not. cuz i really need to know by the next chapter or the one after that. this story is coming to a close soon, and i need to know if you guys would rather have a sequel (i'd rather have a sequel...i have some ideas...) because i need to know if i should go in the sequel direction or not. so please let me know in this review. thanks!**


	14. It Might not be alright

**I am sooo very sorry for not updating! I had major writers block and my imagination has been running crazy for the new story that is coming up! I have sooo many ideas! But I think I have my favorite picked out….and I don't think there is going to be a sequel to this story. I just don't have enough material to fuel it, you know what I mean? I might only have 2 or 3 more chapters left for this story….sigh, I'm going to miss it….anyways, read!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or HM or JB**

**Nobody's POV**

Miley, Lilly, and Gina all screamed, startled by the shot. Miley closed her eyes tight, waiting to feel the pain. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes slowly, but the sight in front of her almost made her eyes bug out of her head. Joe was staring at the smoking gun in his hand, almost not believing wait he had done. Kevin rushed ever to all of the girls, making sure they were okay. He looked at his baby brother, who still remained 'asleep', and ran his hand through Nick's curls,. They were all relieved. It was over now. Because right in front of them, lying on the ground, was a dead Matthew. Joe had shot Matthew instead of Miley or Nick. It made him think about how well Matthew's plan was. He couldn't be _that _stupid, could he? Kevin ran out of the room and came back bringing about 5 policemen with him.

"What the hell happened?!" Gina screamed, her anger issues getting the best of her. Gina was a very nice girl, but at times she could get a little too angry and start screaming things that she didn't mean. That has happened in many occasions. She tried to stand up without grabbing her crutches, but Kevin ran to help her stand properly and she gave him a grateful smile before turning back to the officers.

"How could you let him in here?! Are you that effin' stupid?!" she screamed, enraged at the lack at security they had, especially after what has happened this last week.

"Gina, sweetie, calm down…" Kevin murmured in her ear, knowing how bad she got when she was this upset.

"No! I want an answer!" she screamed, glaring daggers at the officers.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry. What happened is that by the time we actually got into the house he had been occupying, he was gone. We couldn't find him anywhere; we kept searching to no prevail. Then we got a call that someone broke into the hospital, so we looked at the security camera and it confirmed us that it was him. We got up here as fast as we could, but by the time we got here, this young man came dragging us down the hallway and into this room." The one officer explained, motioning to Kevin towards the end. Gina was still shaking from anger, but looked in back of the one officer and saw the others try to get Matthew out of the room. A lot more people had come and were taking the dead body out. Lilly was crying in shock and ran up to Joe.

"Thank God you're okay! I was so scared Joe! I was so scared!" she cried, grabbing him tight. Joe dropped the gun on the ground and held onto her, crying in her hair.

"Lilly, I don't think you understand how scared I was. I couldn't do it. I can barely believe I could actually shoot him." Joe cried.

"It's all over." Miley whispered from the corner of the room. "He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore."

"That's right, it's all over. You don't have to worry anymore." Kevin said moving over to Miley, hugging her to his body.

**JBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHM**

It is September 3rd and Miley was getting ready for school. After the whole incident at the beginning of the summer, nothing had been normal. Paparazzi got so crazy, hounding down everyone trying to get a good story. Joe, Kevin, Gina, Lilly and Miley had been depressed since then, especially since there are no signs of Nick waking up. Most of them had given up, not so sure about it anymore. They had decided after the problem with Matthew not to do anymore shows until he did wake up, and they were keeping to that promise. Everyday, Miley would sit with Nick, trying to get him awake. Joe and Kevin would come too, but they spent a lot of their time with Frankie. Lilly and Gina stood by their boyfriends, and a lot of the times, would wound up babysitting Frankie for them while they sat with their brother. None of them would do interviews or would even record, it just didn't feel right without Nick.

Miley sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was a little nervous to go to school. What would her peers think, now that they knew her secret and what had happened?

"Miley!" her dad called up the stairs, "Bud, Lilly and Oliver are here! It's time to go to school!"

"Coming1" she yelled, grabbing her book-bag and running down the stairs. Oliver and Lilly were eating some pancakes when she got down there. They dropped the pancakes and grabbed their bags.

"Bye Mr. Stewart. Thanks for the pancakes." Oliver said, walking out the door with Miley and Lilly.

"You nervous?" Lilly asked Miley, while walking down the block to get to Seaview High.

"Yeah, a little bit. I just want to get today over with." She said, looking down at the black pavemnet under her feet.

"I wish Nick was here, he would know what to do." Miley said finally said after a few minutes of silence, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh, Miles, we're here for you. And Gina is going to pick us up from school and take us over to the Gray's. How's that sound? Better?" Lilly asked, putting her arm around Miley's slumped shoulders. Miley shrugged and continued walking.

"Yeah, Miley. Don't worry, we got your back." Oliver piped in. They were finally at the school and everyone around them was silent, staring at Miley as she walked by.

"Miles, we have to get going. We'll see you later, okay?" Lilly said, walking backwards towards another wing of the school.

"Yeah, okay." Miley said with no life in her voice like usual. Lilly sighed and dragged Oliver down the hallway with her.

Miley quickly glanced down at the ground as she heard some people whisper about her.

"Look, it's Miley Stewart! Isn't she Hannah Montana?" she heard one guy whisper to one of his friends.

"I heard she pushed Nick Gray in front of a bullet!" another girl gossiped.

Miley shook away the feeling of anger towards the other kids and got to her locker. She put her new text books in and looked at her schedule. She had English first. She grabbed her books and started towards the class room, but got stopped by two very familiar people.

"Miley." Amber sneered, looking her up and down.

"So, are you really Hannah Montana?" Ashley asked, looking like a crazed fan. Amber gave her a warning look and Ashley immediately calmed down.

"Yeah." Miley said in a barely audible voice.

"That doesn't change anything." Amber said, putting her hand on her hip. "You're still a loser." Ashley laughed and they did their 'ooh, tsss' hand shake.

"See you later, _Hannah_." Amber said, pushing into Miley as she walked away, making her books scatter on the floor. Miley sighed, and bent down to pick them up, just as the bell rang.

"Sweet niblets," she muttered under her breath, running to class.

By the time she had gotten to lunch, she was miserable. She didn't have any classes with Lilly or Oliver and Amber and Ashley were annoying her like crazy. She sighed as she sat down next to Lilly at their usual lunch table.

"How has your day been?" Oliver asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Ugh." Miley said in reply, resting her head on the table.

"That bad?" Lilly asked incredulously. Miley just nodded. "Miles, don't worry, it'll get better."

"What if it doesn't?" Miley yelled suddenly. Lilly and Oliver looked at her shocked, and the entire cafeteria went silent, eavesdropping on the exchange that was going on.

"I am so tired of people saying 'it'll get better' or 'it wasn't your fault', 'cause you know what? It is my fault! And it might not get better! Don't you see? He's gone, he might never come back. He might never be able to hold me again, he might never be able to kiss me again, dammit Lily, I might never see that smile again. And to think that people are saying it's not my fault is bull. 'Cause I know damn right that it is, and I'm tired of people to say it's not!" she screamed, standing up. After about a minute of Lilly, Oliver and the rest of the cafeteria staring at her, she started to break down.

"I just feel so alone." She whispered, sinking down to the ground and crying. Lilly quickly got up and held her close.

"I know it might not be alright," Lilly whispered in her ear, "but if we have hope, if _you_ have hope, it could be." Miley nodded on Lilly's shoulder and hugged her best friend. "And Miley, I'm sure that if Nick was here right now, he'd say the same thing we all have been saying to you, but you don't seem to understand. It's not your fault."

"That's just your opinion." Miley muttered.

"No, Miles, it's a fact. He decided to jump in front of you. And he decided to take the beating from Matthew instead of you, Gina or me. Don't _you_ see? He loves you enough to take all of this, and for that you should feel proud, not alone. Everyone is hurting right now, and we all feel like giving up, but if I know Nick, I know that he's one hell of a fighter, and he's not done with this world yet. So don't give up. You have to do it for Nick." Lilly told Miley. Miley nodded and looked at Lilly, wiping her puffy eyes.

"Okay." She finally said. Oliver stood up and stared at the cafeteria full of people.

"Okay, there's nothing to see here!" he yelled, shooing people away. Finally, everyone seemed to mind their own business, but continued to whisper about the break down. Oliver looked at his best friends worried; they seemed to be falling apart, day by day, getting worst. He sighed and walked over to them, putting his arms around both of the girls, in the only comforting motion he could, because after what Miley said, he knew she was exactly right. It might not be alright.

**Okay, I hope you liked that! Now, I'm going to do something I haven't done before. If you read the author's note above the story chapter thingy, then you would know I pretty much have my favorite story idea planned out. I already wrote an introduction/first chapter out, so the first 3 people who review will get to read that. You would have to tell me what you think and if you like it. Deal? And so, I would really like it if you review! It would mean a lot!**


	15. We Can't do it without Him!

**So guys, hopefully you haven't given up on me. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much, I just have a lot n my mind and I do have writers block. I know where I want to go with this story and how I want to end it, now all I have to do is get it into **_**words**_**. Not so easy, my friend. And I really miss writing Nicholas's character! Haha. He was fun to write. Well, continue onto the chapter and hopefully you'll like it. Oh, and this takes place on the same day as the last chapter, just with it taking place in the Jonas houshold. I made it extra long (almost 2000 more words than usual) just because I haven't update in 2 weeks. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HM or JB.**

Joe sighed as he sat up in bed. He looked over to his ninja digital clock; it was almost 7:30. He's barely been able to sleep without having nightmares since June and was more than a little tired. He got up from his bed, not even bothering to put on pants over his boxers, and slumped down the stairs and into the kitchen. He turned the corner and saw Frankie dressed for school and eating cereal by the island in the kitchen and Kevin reading the paper and drinking coffee next to him. Frankie looked up at the sound of Joe's bare feet hitting against the tile and smiled.

"'Morning Joe!" he said happily. Joe smiled a little in response, but Frankie could tell it was forced. Frankie frowned and went back to finishing his cereal before Kevin had to drive him to school.

"Where's mom and dad?" Joe asked in a lifeless voice as he took a sip of his milk that he grabbed, almost sounding like he didn't really care where they went.

"They went to an early meeting in LA about a concert." Kevin said, looking up from the paper.

"What?!" Joe exclaimed, almost choking on the milk that was going down his throat.

"Yeah, something about a concert later this month." Kevin said in an unhappy tone, looking out the window in a daze. He'd been doing since June, just staring off into space and day dreaming.

"We can't do a concert. Not without Nick." Joe said matter of factly, ending the possibility of that ever happening.

"Joe," Kevin sighed frustrated, turning away from the window to face his fuming brother, "we signed a contract. It stated that we would do so many concerts for so many months…"

"I know what the hell the contract said!" Joe yelled, "But you know who else signed that contract? Nick! And that means we can't go touring without him!"

"Joe, I've already been through this with mom and dad!" Kevin yelled back. Joe turned his head away, clenching his jaw. "I can't change it, no matter how much I want to. Now I'm tired, I got about as much sleep as you did, and I have to take Frankie to his first day of school. Please don't start with me." Kevin said in a cold tone. He'd been like this too: snapping at people. He seemed to be so different, he wasn't the same old Kevin we all knew and loved. He wasn't smiling, or talking really, he's been losing his temper a lot more, he's been dazing off into space while paying no attention to the person talking. Everyone was worried about him, but he would just yell at his brother or parents if they ever said anything about it. He would say something like, 'Mind your own business, I'm not in a very pleasant mood and I don't feel like talking'. He got up from his stool and grabbed Frankie's hand and helped him off his stool.

"Come on, Frank. We don't want to be late for your first day of school." Kevin said to Frankie, handing him his Scooby Doo backpack.

"Bye, Joe!" Frankie said, waving a little and running out the door to Kevin's car. Kevin followed silently and slammed the door behind him.

As soon as Kevin left, Joe walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He switched on the TV and his face appeared on the screen.

"Gray Brother's touring without little brother Nick?" the headline said. Joe grunted angrily and lipped the channel.

"Gray Brothers, Joe, 19, and Kevin, 20, might start doing concerts without Nick, 15. This is what their manager said." A woman on the news said before switching to a scene of Joe's manager talking into a microphone.

"Even without Nick, they did sign a contract. So even though Nick is….ill, they still have to do concerts, according to the fine print written on that contract." Their manager said before walking off. Joe sighed and flipped the channel.

"What will teenage girls think when they hear their favorite band, the Gray Brothers, are going to play concerts without band member Nick?" another news anchor said. Joe yelled in frustration and turned the TV off. He wasn't going to do it. He's not going to participate in any concert without Nick. End of story.

Joe looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hello?" a voice rang, echoing off the high ceiling they had in their large house.

"In here." Joe called out in a hoarse voice. Gina walked in, after just getting her cast off the week before, and stopped where she was in the door way and took in Joe's appearance. He was still in his boxers, he had huge bags under his eyes and his face was crumpled in anger.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking a couple more steps further. Joe shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. Gina walked faster and sat next to Joe and put her hand on his bare shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked in a gentle voice, swiping some of his hair away from his eyes. He was always like her little brother, and she always told him that he could talk to her if he ever needed her or was really upset and needed someone to listen to him. Joe only shook his head again and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not making you." She said, and leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling like Joe.

"It's the whole playing without Nick thing…" Joe admitted, whispering his confession.

"Ah, that. I heard about it." Gina said, nodding her head.

"Who hasn't! It's been all over the news!" Joe said gestering to the TV. "I just don't want to do it without Nick. And Kevin was snapping at me again this morning."

"Give him a break; he's been going through a hard time, just like you." Gina defended her boyfriend softly. She was sick of him yelling at everyone too. He never really yelled at her, but she saw him do it to his brothers and his parents, and she didn't like it at all.

"So what? At least I'm not freaking out at everyone." Joe said with another sigh and ran his hand through his long black hair.

"He's trying…" Gina whispered.

"You're just saying that cause your lovers." Joe muttered under his breath. Gina laughed a little and shook her head.

"No, I'm saying that because he's your brother, and you love him no matter how bad things are, and you need to understand that this is how he deals with stress." Gina said turning her head over to Joe.

"I guess you're right…" Joe said grudgingly.

"Yes, I know I'm right. And I also know that Nick wouldn't want you beating yourself up with this. Performing is your talent, your passion if you will, and he wouldn't want you to give it up because of him." She said with a smile. "Don't feel compelled to give up your dreams because of what's going on. Nick doesn't want that, and if he was awake right now, he would tell you to get your ass on that stage and too have a great time!" she nudged his shoulder and he reluctantly nodded and mumbled, "Alright, I'll try to not despise the idea _so_ much. But I still don't like it!"

Gina hugged Joe briefly until she heard a car door slam. She cringed, it sounded like Kevin was in a pleasant mood.

"Sounds like Kevin is in a pleasant mood…" Joe muttered, almost reading her thoughts.

Gina didn't like it when Kevin was like this. It worried her and made her feel so bad for him. Kevin opened the front door and walked in. He trudged into the living room and stopped.

"Hey Gina," he said with a miserable attempt of smiling.

"Hey Kev," she said, standing up and walked over to him. Joe just got back into the same position he was in before and weakly tried to go back to sleep.

"Hey, are you okay?" she whispered as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He honestly looked like he was in pain, physically and emotionally. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I don't think I am." He whispered in a voice so low, she was shocked she heard it.

"Let's go in your room so we could talk." She suggested. He nodded and held her hand while he led her up the stairs and into his bed room. She pointed to the bed and he sat down.

"You need to stop." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kevin asked surprised.

"What you're doing to this family! That's what!" she yelled. Kevin put his head down guiltily. "I know that he's you brother, and I know that him being not here right now is eating at you, but you're not the only one." She said in a quieter tone.

"I'm trying." Kevin whispered with his head still down.

"I know you are, but you have to try harder. Think of Joe and Frankie. Think of Miley, Lilly, your millions of billions of fans," she said smiling, and then she walked in front of him and brought his chin up with her finger to meet her eyes, "think of me."

Kevin pushed his lips against hers and she kissed back immediately. He tilted his head so he can deepen the kiss and she put her arms around his neck, slightly pushing herself closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her even more closer. She broke off suddenly and pulled away from him so she can see his face.

"You're trying to distract me!" she accused. He looked down again and she sighed. "Just promise me that you'll try, okay?" she asked giving him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, I will try. It's just so hard without him, you know?" He whispered. She nodded and kissing him. He grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. He made his way away from her lips and to her neck, making her take an intake of breath when he hit a certain spot on her neck.

"You like that?" He asked, leading more kisses down her neck. She leaned her head back, giving him more access and he went to the base of her neck, going down her chest due to the v-neck sweater she had on. She gasped in pleasure and brought his face back up to hers, kissing him passionately.

He knew he was going too far, but he didn't want to stop. He always felt so much pain anymore, and he just wanted it to stop, and for the few seconds he spent like this, he didn't feel anything at all. She broke off before things could get too out of control and took one good look at him. She pushed him down on the bed, making his head fall back onto his pillow and sat on the edge, playing with his hair for a few minutes, tangling his curls with her fingers. He motioned for her to lay down next to him with his hand.

"You look exhausted." She murmured, finally lying down. He closed his eyes as she traced her finger around his features on his face and put his arm around her. "You really need to get some sleep." Kevin grunted and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, already dozing off. She smiled and patted his arm reassuringly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she replied, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes, falling asleep herself.

By the time Gina woke up, it was half-past three.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. Kevin stirred and opened his eyes a little.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sitting up a little, but with his arms still around Gina.

"We were sleeping for a while and I was supposed to pick Miley up at two-thirty! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" she cursed, getting up from the bed and running down the steps. Kevin got up and ran down with her. He was careful not to wake up Joe, who was also still asleep in the same position he was in before on the couch. He ran out the door to meet up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Want me to drive you?" he asked. She nodded and they got into his Jeep Commander. When they got there, Miley and Lilly were sitting on the steps, waiting. Lilly saw Kevin's car and got up, pulling Miley up with her. Gina jumped out of the car and ran down to the girls.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I fell asleep, and I just woke up. I'm so sorry!" Gina said fast, taking in the girls' reactions. Lilly smiled forgivingly and Miley just walked to the car and got into the back, not even muttering a response to Kevin, who greeted her as she entered the car.

"Is she okay?" Gina asked while looking at Miley worried.

"She's just had a rough day." Lilly murmured, getting in the car and sitting next to Miley. Gina got up front with Kevin, signaling for him to go back home. Kevin drove home carefully, still tired after just waking up from his nap.

"Wait, where's Frankie?" Gina asked, turning to Kevin.

"He's staying at a friend's house for supper and won't be back until later." Kevin replied. They got to the Jonas household and went in silently. Lilly laughed silently when she saw Joe on the couch. She walked over and patted him on the arm, waking him up a little.

"Sweetie, shouldn't you get some clothes on?" she asked softly. He opened his eyes a little, then looked down and ran to his room to get dressed. She laughed and walked into the kitchen, sitting in a stool next to Miley who was rummaging for the milk in the fridge so she could make some cereal. She finally found it and grabbed a bowl and started pouring the milk in, going to grab the cereal from the pantry.

"Hey." Lilly greeted, sitting in one of the stools. Miley nodded a response and continued getting her meal together. Lilly sighed and looked at the entry way to the kitchen when she heard Kevin and Gina make their way into the room, Kevin with his cell phone attached to his ear.

"Okay…alright… what?!...I can't believe y-….but-no I understand it just doesn't-…..whatever….I know he would love it but we just ca-…..okay, bye, love you too." Kevin argued on the phone before actually hanging up. He threw the cell onto the counter in rage and startled Lilly and Miley, who had been watching silently to his side of the fight.

"God-dammit!" he yelled, pounding his fist into the wall, before resting his forehead next to it. Miley, Lilly and Gina watched him in shock. Sure, they've seen him lose his temper, a lot more lately, but he has _never_ been this mad before and this violent to actually curse and hit things. Joe came down the stairs now in his signature tight white pants and a black shirt and looked at Kevin puzzled, not really understanding what was going on.

"Kevin?" Joe asked while gently putting his head on Kevin's tense shoulder. "Kev, I need you to calm down and tell me what's going on." Kevin stayed in his position, and Joe could barely make out the way his shoulders shook every so often. He soon figured out that Kevin was crying, and Kevin nearly never cried, well, not in front of anyone. Joe could hear him in the bathroom at night sometimes, crying uncontrollably, due to his baby brother, but Joe never really saw Kevin cry unless something really upset him. Actually, the last time anyone saw Kevin cry was in June, back at the hospital. But still, Joe never liked it when he saw his older brother cry, it made him extremely worried.

"Kevvy, what's the matter?" Joe asked using the nickname he had given Kevin when he was little. He only used it when he was trying to calm Kevin down or was extremely upset about something. Kevin turned around to Joe, meeting Joe's worried eyes with his red ones, and just hugged him. Joe hugged his big brother back and soothed him because he knew that Kevin really needed to get this out. All the fear, sadness, and anger. He just needed to let it all out.

Finally, Kevin let go of Joe and took a step back. He turned to Miley, Lilly and Gina and took a step toward them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "for losing my temper and mostly for breaking down like that. I was just so mad…so confused and hurt." The girls nodded their heads in forgiveness.

"Who was that on the phone?" Miley asked softly, really the frist time she spoke since lunch time. Kevin tightened his jaw angrily and wiped his hand over his face.

"It was my dad. He called from his meeting with the producers. Apparently, he got a call last night from the doctors, talking about how it's been over 2 months and Nick hasn't woken up yet. They said that there was a slim chance of him ever waking up, that it would be a miracle if he ever did, and that they should consider taking him off of life support, since he still needed the ventilator to live and all that." All of them gasped. Joe shook his head in disbelief.

"No." Joe said firmly, balling his fists together in rage. "I will not give up on my little brother!"

"Dad wasn't sure about doing it." Kevin continued, sitting down in one of the stools and next to Lilly who was watching him with her hand over her mouth in shock. "He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Mom eventually talked him out of the chance of ever doing that, but they said that if he doesn't wake up by Halloween, then they would."

"No!" Joe screamed this time, angry tears forming in his eyes. "No! Never! Kevin, they can't do this! He's still a child! He's only 15!" Kevin nodded in agreement, blinking away the oncoming tears that were almost leaking out of his eyes. Gina put her hand on Kevin's shoulder softly and willed him to go on.

"That's when they remembered that Nick's birthday was coming up; about a week and a half actually. Then, they also remembered about the contract we signed, and how we had to do so and so shows during a certain time period. They thought, that if we did just one concert without Nick, it could get us off the hook from the producers, who are hounding us to continue touring. So, they came with a decision." Kevin paused and looked up at Miley. "They talked to your dad about it, and he agreed. They are going to do, like, a prayer service for him, on his birthday. You are going to perform, as Hannah or Miley, I have no clue, and we are. There are also going to be other friends of ours there, such as Vanessa, Ashley, Mikayla, and some others I can't remember. We are all going to pray together, the audience as well, and we are going to dedicate the concert in Nick's honor, as a birthday present."

"I still don't like the idea of performing without Nick." Joe said stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Me either, but if it's for Nick, I think I will do it." Miley said, looking at Kevin and Joe. Kevin smiled at her and turned his head to Joe.

"I don't want to play without him either, Joe, but it would be so much easier if you agreed, please?" Joe pondered for a moment. He was furious at the fact that their parents would even think about taking away Nicky's life. And he most certainly did not want to play or sing anything without Nick, but if it was for him, and everyone else was going to do it, he could do it too. Joe unwillingly nodded to go along with the concert and the rest of the group smiled a little, though it was no doubt forced for most of them

"Now guys," Gina called, standing in the middle of the kitchen, "we need to get this concert planned. Starting with the opening, so this is what I me and Lilly are going to do…" Gina trailed off, telling them what they needed to do and how to do it. They only had a little over a week, and there were things that needed to be done. If this was for Nick, it had to be perfect, no matter if they wanted to go along with the concert or not. Hopefully, God will hear their prayer, and bring Nicholas back to them, it was their only hope.

**You like it? I hope you did! **

**Now, fellow writers, how mad were you when you heard about the whole 'Jonabiotics'? I think it's stupid! Why would they waste their time on reporting our stories, the ones that we spent hard writing and editing? Its sooooo retarded! It made me so mad! But, since that whole compromise thing, I guess I'm better now. But whatever, it's their life. I don't give a flying sea monkey what they spend it doing.**

**And how did you like the 'Burnin Up' video and Camp Rock?! I loved both! Camp Rock was amusing, the beginning was kinda bad, but it was still a great movie! Kevin and Nick were the best part! Don't lie, you know it's true.**

**And as for the Burnin Up video, I loved it! The themes were hilarious, and Joe looked good in a mustache! Lol. But I didn't like Selena being in it. She annoys me. And it's not because I'm jealous. 1, obviously not jealousy, I'm writing a Niley story for French Poodle's sake! And 2, I never liked her. Even in the beginning, I never really liked her. But I'm not even going to start my rant on her, it would take forever! Haha**

**Now, please REVIEW!!**


	16. Kevin's Mistake

_**A/N**__ - Okay, my lovely readers, I can't tell you how much I'm sorry. It's been exactly 254 days since I last updated. __**THAT'S A HELL OF A LONG TIME**__! I am so deeply sorry for not updating this story, __**so so so so so so so so so so x infinity**__ sorry! I feel like I owe you an explanation so here it is: _

_I've had a really stressful summer, and starting high school this year was stressful too. Not to mention all the Confirmation retreats and reports that I had to write, which I think is a bunch of bull but that just might be me. I've been so exhausted lately, so tired of everything; of the economy, of school, of friends, of family, pretty much I'm tired of life itself. Now don't put me on suicide watch, I'm just saying that right now is a tiring time. I'm so tired of stress, and drama and I just want the world to stop and go back to last year where everything was so much easier than now.__** HOPEFULLY**__ things will pick up, and __**HOPEFULLY**__ I will be the old me that everyone loved. You know, the energetic one, the one that would write random stuff in the author's notes because I was hyper or bored, the one that would pop up with random stuff or jokes. But sadly I'm not that person anymore and it bothers me to say that because I want to be that person. So keep your fingers crossed that I will be(:_

_But I also think that the thing that has stopped me the most from posting this was from fear. I've had such an incredible response to this story and I really enjoyed writing it. I'm afraid that if I post it, it can be reported and deleted. Now, I thought that if I put it as a __**JONASxHM**__ crossover, that it would be legal. Because technically, the boys' names in JONAS are Kevin, Nick, Joe and Frankie Jonas and they are rock stars in the show. But someone reviewed my 2-shot __You, Me, Nothing Else __saying that since the show didn't come out yet, that it's still counted as illegal and can be reported. Now, I do not want to have this story deleted and I do not want to go back through the chapters and change their names to__** Gray**__ because that is not how I made the characters to be. I made these characters to be __**Jonas**__ and I want to keep it that way._

_Also, this chapter is the longest chapter I have ever in my life written. It is __**6,873 **__words long. Yeah, not even lying. So it may take you a while to read it and process it in your mind. To me, this chapter is very dark, and very emotionally involved. There's a lot of __**Gevin**__ in this chapter, so look out for that and there's a lot of __**Joe/Miley**__ friendship, which is also cool._

_I hope that I gave you a good enough explanation for what happened and I hope that in your heart you can find it in you to forgive me. But if you can't, I understand and I just want to tell you that I'm sorry one more time. Now, __**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

---

**Miley's POV**

It was around midnight and I just finished getting ready for the plan Gina had told us about two days ago. I texted her, asking what time tomorrow I had to be at her apartment.

_Drop it off at the Jonas', I'm sleeping over there tonight_, she replied.

I nodded to myself and walked to my bed, putting the box of supplies down next to my bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, thank God, so I don't have to worry about school. School hasn't been so bad, though it hadn't been perfect. People still stared and whispered, they still gave dirty looks. But worst than dirty looks was the looks of pity. I didn't need their pity or their sympathy. I didn't need _them_.

I looked around my room, looking for something to do. I wasn't tired at all, so going to bed was out. Wasn't in the mood for TV, so none of that. I can't have a girls' night because Lilly is in LA visiting her father for the next two days and Gina is with Kevin. What else is there to do? I sat on the bed and sighed, looking over to my right. There was a notebook under a pile of clothes, right next to my door. I walked over and picked it up slowly, looking at it carefully. It was Nick's song book. He had left it here right before he had left on that month long tour, to leave me something of him. In return, I had given him Barry, my bear. Barry was still in his duffel bag that neither of his brothers or I would open.

I opened the book, skimming the pages. His hand writing was scrawled on each, ink blots and scratches marked on some. I looked through the pages and stopped at Hold On, smiling just barely. He had written that for me when I had broken up with Jake. That night, I had kissed him for the first time. I could still feel the feeling of his soft lips on mine, his hand caressing my cheek, the way he would smile through the kiss and hold me close to his chest, always telling me the closer I am to him, the easier it was for his heart to beat. Now his heart beats are numbered because of me. I sighed and banged my head back on the head board behind me.

_He wasn't coming back._

It was kind of obvious now. All these months, I had hoped. I had been there everyday, holding his hand, willing him to wake up. I told him I loved him, I told him I needed him, but it still didn't work. Was this God's plan - to waste such a beautiful creature? Now all he had left was to lay there and wait for his parents to pull the plug.

More recently, it has been harder to go to the hospital; the realization coming faster and faster. It was hard to look at him, with the tubes all over the place, a ventilator hooked up. I couldn't stand to feel his cold skin. It was like he was already dead.

But the thing that killed me the most was that I planned to be with him forever. We were always gonna stay the same, and I would love him forever and ever. We were going to get married and have kids and grow old together. But, now as the days come faster, I could almost watch my vision disappear into thin air, never to be seen again.

Why couldn't it be me? Why couldn't I be faster, and saved him while I still had the chance? I was so stupid. I should've told someone, anyone. I could've told the police about this whole thing. Then, Nick would be here with me now, holding me in his arms and never letting go. Tears ran down my face just thinking about him holding me again.

I threw the book down and yelled out. I sat Indian style on my bed and cried into my hands. As the angry tears filled my palms, I thought how I'd do anything to cure the pain; maybe even for just a second, to get rid of the burden on my heart. Suddenly, I got up from the bed, walking shakily to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, seeing my reflection stare back into my face. My eyes were puffy and sunken in from lack of sleep, the eyeliner and mascara I once had on smeared. My nose was running and red, my cheeks chapped. My hand uneasily went to the bottom drawer of the sink and I pulled out razor blade re-fills. People said this stopped pain; that it felt good and made you forget about how hard life is, so why couldn't it help me?

My hands shook as I pressed the sharp tip of the blade against my skin, feeling the cool metal slip into it, scarring it. Red liquid I soon recognized as blood ran down my arm and onto the sink counter, causing a puddle to form. The pain took over my arm and I let out a soft whimper. I stiffened my back and closed my eyes, concentrating on the pain in my arm and not in my heart. It actually felt _good_. I took the razor and did it again, right above the other cut. It didn't hurt as bad this time, just felt more pleasurable than the first time. Why was this so bad? It made me forget, it made me feel good. It couldn't possibly be so bad to make a person feel so good.

Once the cuts stopped bleeding a little, I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my arm, to make it stop bleeding completely. I took a wash cloth out of the basket next to the bath tub and wiped up the puddle of blood that was on the counter and turned on the faucet to wash the blood that dripped into the sink. I put the blades back into the drawer and walked into my room, lying on my bed, suddenly tired. Next thing I knew, I was falling asleep, and dreaming about the day Nicholas would come back to me.

---

I woke up with a start; the same nightmare that has been replaying over and over was in my head. I sighed and looked over to my clock; it was six-thirty in the morning so I might as well get up. I took the old bandages off my arm and threw it out in the trash can by the door. I picked out some skinny jeans and a tank top with a long sleeved shirt to layer it with so I can cover my scars. The last thing I needed today was for Gina or anyone else to find out about what I did last night.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower and then got dressed and ready for the day; only pulling my hair up in a pony tail and smearing some eyeliner and mascara on. My hand brushed against the scar on my shoulder as I pulled the tank over my head, bringing back memories from that day. I shivered as I remembered the cold look Matthew had on his face, how broken Gina looked, how scared Lilly's eyes were. I remembered exactly what Nick looked like when he saved us. He was so strong; he saved us all, but sacrificed his life as well. I shook those thoughts out of my head, but ran two fingers over the letters that would be on me forever; they were never going to let me forget the look in everyone's eyes. I would be forever scarred and haunted by that look; the look of fear that they all felt. And all because of me. I sighed and pulled my sweater over my tank, just trying to make an effort to forget.

By the time I was done getting ready, it was around six forty-five and I could smell pancakes downstairs. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Good morning Darling," my father greeted me, handing me a plate of blueberry pancakes. I mumbled a response and took the plate and ate silently, wrapping my cut arm around my waist. I heard him sigh and sit down across from me.

"What's going on today?" he asked curiously.

I swallowed the pancakes in my mouth and answered softly, "Nothing much. I'm going over the Gray house again, helping them get ready for the concert next week." My dad nodded and took a bite of his pancakes. We sat quietly, listening to each others' chewing. I finished and rinsed the plate in the sink. I went upstairs to get the box full of the things Gina needed and slowly came back down.

"I'm gonna go now." I said, motioning to the door. My dad nodded silently, still eating his breakfast. "Bye."

The walk to the Jonas' was just as quiet as breakfast, everyone still asleep since it was Saturday. Before I could even knock on the door, Joe answered it, scratching his head and looking at me tiredly. I looked him up and down, he was just wearing some sweats and a shirt that was a little wrinkled but fit his muscles perfectly; pulling off the whole _I-just-happen-to-wake-up-this-gorgeous_ look.

"What's up?" he asked, taking the box from my hands and putting it on the floor near the stairwell.

"Nothing much," I answered, "just dropping off the stuff Gina needed, you know, for the concert next week." Joe nodded and opened the door wider, letting me in.

"Wanna sit with me?" he asked, smiling a little. I smiled back and crossed my arms before walking in and sitting on the couch in the living room. He sat next to me laid his head on my shoulder.

"We haven't had any of our famous Miley and Joe talks lately." Joe said, a smile tugging at his lips.

I smiled and patted my lap. "Here, lay down."

He laid down and I combed my fingers through his hair, patting his head. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Where are Kev and Gina?" I asked.

"Um, I think Gina booked an interview between the two of them for the _Wakeup It's Wendy _show."

"Really? What for?"

"To talk about the concert next week, I guess." he said, shrugging. "Gina asked if I wanted to go, but I said no. I don't feel right doing interviews just yet." He sighed and looked up at me. He turned the TV on and the familiar hum of the theme song to the _Wakeup It's Wendy_ show filled my ears.

"_Coming soon, Kevin Gray and his girlfriend, Gina Stewart, are here to talk! Stay tuned!_" the interviewer announced before talking about what kind of dog Obama would want. We sat in silence, barely listening or watching the TV at all, but really in our own world. I felt him sigh and saw him close his eyes tiredly, wiping a hand over his face.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, knowing something was bothering him,

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Joe asked, opening his eyes and looking up at me. I looked down at his chocolate brown eyes for a second before looking straight forward; trying to act like I was interested in the toy poodle they were showing off on the TV

"I don't know, Joseph." I said, not really lying to him. He sat up a little and turned to look at me.

"Tell me the truth, do you think he is or not?" he pressed, staring straight into my eyes. I looked back, wishing I could say yes, wishing I could believe. But I couldn't. After what happened last night, what I realized, I couldn't say anything. I started to cry.

"I don't know, Joey, I don't know." my sobs shook my shoulders and I bit my lip trying to control myself. He got what I was saying and looked away for a second, silent, before he turned to me, his eyes glistening. He looked like a little kid getting told that his puppy ran-away; heartbroken.

"Miles," Joe started, crying too, "why can't you tell me? Why is he gone?" I wrapped my arms around Joe and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could, Joey. I really wish I could." I put my head in the nook of his neck and cried. I was so tired of crying, why can't I just be happy?

---

**Kevin POV (earlier that morning)**

I woke up to the birds chirping and felt Gina's head on my chest. I looked around and saw that my legs were tangled with her's and that the blankets were pushed to right below our waists. I looked down at her; she was wearing pink Victoria's Secret shorts and a white cami with her hair strewed around her head, but to me, she has never looked anymore beautiful. Her eyes were closed and the make up wiped off her face; she didn't need make up, so I never understood why she always insisted that she shouldn't leave the house without it. I stroked Gina's hair and felt her move her head against my bare chest. She fluttered her eyes open for a second before closing them and smiling.

"I don't want to get up yet." she mumbled. I smiled a little and rubbed her soft arm.

"Okay, you don't have to." I said quietly, closing my eyes. "What's our agenda for today?" I asked.

"I booked an interview with the _Wakeup It's Wendy_ show to talk about the concert and stuff. It's just going to be you and me." she said, yawning, her eyes still closed tightly. She nuzzled her head against my chest.

"I'm so tired," she said. "What time is it?" I looked to the clock next to my bed.

"5:45." I answered. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.

"No, I don't want it to be that early." she whined. I chuckled a little and pulled the blankets down. I kissed her lightly on the lips, catching her by surprise. She kissed back after a second and I slowly pulled away. She smiled at me and sat up, pulling my head towards her's, giving me a passionate kiss. She tangled her hands in my messy, curly hair and pulled me down on top of her. I rubbed her shoulder and played with the straps on her white cami. She started to kiss the side of my jaw and my neck; she knew I liked that. I moaned and she smiled against my neck. I pulled her into another kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist, her arms going around my shoulders.

We broke apart and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, rubbing her nose against mine giving me Eskimo kisses. She giggled a little before getting up off my chest and going to the closet, where she held a lot of her clothes since she slept over a lot. She pulled out a pink summer dress with yellow flowers on it and yellow heals. I sat up in bed, watching her as she held complete concentration on the outfit before nodding her head to herself. I chuckled a little; she looked so cute when she would nod her head to herself. She looked over at me raising an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously and I just shook my head, getting up from the messy bed.

"Nothing, sweetheart," I answered, kissing her on the forehead and heading to the dresser that sat against the far wall. I pulled out some black tight jeans, a striped brown and black sweater and a vest. "You taking a shower first?" I asked her, looking up from the dresser drawer. She grabbed her towel and nodded her head, padding off into the private bathroom I had. Being the eldest sure did have its perks, since I was able to have my own bathroom and bedroom, where Joe and Nick had to, well, _used to_ share.

I headed down the hallway quietly, making sure that I didn't wake up my parents or brothers. I jumped down the steps and into the kitchen, where I started breakfast. The first thing I had to do was putting the coffee pot on, I need my morning coffee or I'd be miserable. After I made sure the coffee would be ready soon, I pulled out a pan and some eggs, sticking bread in the toaster and pulling the bacon out of the meat drawer in the fridge. I put on the oven and put the bacon in the microwave, swinging the door shut by hitting it with my hips. By the time the eggs and bacon was done, Gina came down the stairs, her hair dry and in natural curls with her front bangs straight. She put a yellow clip in her hair and her eyes looked amazingly bright against the dark eyeliner she had on. Her dress came about two inches above her knee and it was a little low cut, which was completely fine with me. She came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me. She rested her chin on my shoulder and kissed the corner of my jaw. I leaned into her, she giggled.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" she asked, her southern accent more pronounced. I smiled slightly before turning around to answer her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Eggs, toast, bacon; you know the usual."

"Yeah, the usual." she said, winking at me. I steered her to the stool by the island and sat down next to her. I handed her the plate I made for her and shoved some scrambled eggs in my mouth, savoring the taste. I gave her the coffee pot and she filled her mug that I had set on the table next to her plate.

"We have to leave soon, right? So I should go ahead and take a shower?" I asked through a mouthful of toast. She nodded.

"That would be a good idea." she murmured, taking a sip of the coffee. Like me, she was a caffeine addict and needed her morning coffee to start the day.

I took one more sip of my coffee and ran up the steps, grabbing my own towel that hung on the hook in my bedroom. I started the shower and stripped of my pajama pants and boxers, leaving myself bare. I felt the water in the shower to make sure it was warm enough before stepping in, letting the water run down my back and legs. I shampooed my hair and washed my body, then just let the rest of the hot water soak through my skin. The water felt so good and made my head clearer. I had to think about what to say to the interviewer if she asked about Nick, which was likely. Would she show a video of the shooting? I knew that someone put it on the internet since they had caught it on tape. Would I loose my temper? Hopefully not, I've been trying to work on that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door before the door clicked open. "Honey, we have to leave soon. They want us to be there by 7 and it's 6:30 now." Gina said, walking in the bathroom.

"Okay, can you hand me my towel?" I asked, opening the glass door so I can stick my head and my hand out. She handed me the blue towel and I shut off the water and wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the shower. Gina sat on top of the sink, her legs dangling over the edge and her dress riding up a little, showing more of her legs. I gave her a quick peck before taking out some shaving cream and my razor.

"Don't," she said suddenly. I looked at her confused and she licked her lips. She slid of the sink and trapped me against the edge, putting her arms on either side of my waist. She leaned in real close to my ear, nipping gently on the lobe, before whispering, "I like you better a little scruffy."

My eyes widened and she smirked before patting my cheek and walking out of the room so I could get dressed. "Damn," I whispered to myself, going in my bedroom and putting on the clothes I had picked out. I jumped down the stairs and grabbed my keys from the side table. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." she smiled and grabbed her bag before going out to the car. I went right after her and closed and locked the front door behind me.

The drive to the studio was quiet, only the sound of the radio and occasionally Gina's singing filled the car. It took us about 20 minutes to get there, so when we arrived, we were rushed into the green room. They gave us disapproving looks for being almost too late, but knew not to test us, especially since we were the special guest stars and they wanted to keep their jobs. I don't even understand why we have to be there so early, especially since we are going to be sitting in the green room for probably an hour waiting to get on the show. When we got to the green room, they placed microphones on our outfits and told us to get comfortable, since we wouldn't be on for another half hour, of course. I sat down on the couch that was set against the left far out wall and Gina sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around my waist, snuggling her head deeper in the nook of my neck.

"I had a dream last night," she said, turning her head a little to look at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, amusement sparkling in my eyes. She nodded happily and smiled, her perfect teeth shining in the light. "Well, tell me about it."

"I was on the beach, and you were sitting next to me. We were just staring at the ocean and I heard people walking behind me, so I turned around. Lilly and Joe came walking down the beach, holding hands and laughing. He was splashing Lilly with the water and she tackled him, making him fall and get all wet. Then I heard more laughter, and Miley came running down the beach screaming and laughing 'you can't catch me!' over and over again. Then this bright light came shining in my eyes, and Nick came running down the beach after Miley. He turned and looked at me and waved and winked and said he was coming home soon. That's when I woke up." she explained, her eyes wide and happy. I looked down and smiled at her.

"I hope he does come home soon, Gene. I really hope so." I said, resting my head against hers and sneaking another kiss on her forehead. I watched the show from the TV that was propped on the wall as they showed off a small dog. After about five minutes, the show went to commercial and the producer came walking in saying that we have to get on set. I stood up and helped Gina up as she tugged her dress down a little since it had rode up her leg. We walked out on the set and were met with screaming fans that were outside waiting for us. I smiled a little and waved and grabbed Gina's hand and pulled her along behind me. She looked out to them and smiled and waved, the fans screaming their heads off. Wendy, the interviewer, greeted us and we sat down on the couch that was set out and I took a sip of the mug full of coffee that they had given me. Gina crossed her smooth, tan legs and I put a hand on her knee, leaning back on the couch. We saw that the break was almost over and the producer counted down from three before pointing and saying we were on air.

"Welcome back, here we are with one of the world's biggest star, Kevin Gray, and his lovely lady friend, Gina Stewart." Wendy read off the teleprompter before screams were admitted from outside where fans stood at the window. I waved at the camera and tried for a small smile, even though I didn't want to. Gina smiled at the camera too, placing a hand over mine that was still on her knee.

"So tell me, how has your life been since the accident?" Wendy asked, leaning forward in her chair. I cleared my throat nervously and looked at her.

"Well, it's been different. We, as in my brother and I, didn't really want to do any shows or interviews or such. What happened is a big tragedy to our family, and we are all trying to be strong." I answered.

"Where is your brother, may I ask?" Wendy tilted her head.

"He wasn't comfortable with having an interview." Gina answered for me. Wendy nodded.

"So, Gina, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Um, I'm from Tennessee and moved here about a year and a half ago to attend UCLA. I'm just a normal 21 year old girl who does what every other girl my age does. I just happen to be dating one of the biggest rock stars in the world." Gina said, laughing lightly, before adding, "I wouldn't ever give up what I have in my life. I'm one lucky girl, who has a loving boyfriend, great friends and getting a great education and I wouldn't give it up for the world."

"That's so sweet! How did you meet Kevin?" Wendy asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well, I met Kevin at my cousin, Miley Stewart's, birthday party that Nick had thrown for her. He was so sweet. We danced and talked and he eventually asked me out, and the rest is history. We've been going out for almost a year." She answered, smiling at Wendy.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Wendy cooed and Gina giggled. I smiled at Gina and she rested her head against my shoulder for a second before lifting her head up again.

"You two seem pretty comfy together; do I hear wedding-bells anytime soon?" Wendy asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I coughed and Gina blushed.

"Who knows? I love Gina very much and I can definitely see her in my future." I answered, rubbing my thumb smoothly over her knee. She looked at me with a bright smile.

"Yay!" Wendy started clapping like an idiot.

"Now, Gina, I heard you were one of the people that Matthew Holmes - the person who shot Nick - kidnapped. Is that true?" Gina nodded her head, looking down a little bit, uncomfortable at the question. I looked down at her worried and I saw the fear in her eyes as she remembered her encounter with the evil man.

"Um," she paused for a second, before looking up at Wendy, trying to plant a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, that is true. He thought that if he took the people that Miley cared about the most, it would hurt her the most. And it did. He took her best friend, Lilly, and me. Miley couldn't stand having us there; she blamed herself for everything, even if it wasn't her fault. She was so... tortured. He did horrible things... horrible, horrible things..." she trailed off, memories shifting in her eyes. I squeezed her knee trying to comfort her. She closed her eyes before continuing.

"He, um, he hurt me too. He was going to take Miley and hurt her some more, but I stood up for her. I remember how scared she was, how much she shook, how much blood... The last think I remember was him kicking me and hitting me, before Nick came. Then I remember waking up in the hospital with a cast on my leg and wires connected all over me." Gina shuddered at the memory, looking down again, blinking rapidly.

"What did you think, Kevin, while all of this was happening?" Wendy asked, staring at me.

"Um, I guess I was thinking about how scared I was. How proud of my brother was, since he jumped in front of a bullet for Miley. I just tried to keep my mind focused, trying to concentrate on one thing at a time. It was hard though, since Gina was one of the only people who could calm me down and let me cry on her shoulder, but when she was taken... Wow, I don't think I have ever been as scared as I was then, ever... I didn't know where she was, I didn't know when Nick would wake up, if he woke up. I felt so out of the loop, I didn't know anything. But at the same time, I had to be strong for Joseph and for my mother and father and for little Frankie. I tried so hard not to let them see me cry." I looked down from Wendy's gaze, anger bubbling inside of me, hurt filling my eyes. "I remember when I got to the hospital with my family and we were waiting for Nick to come out of surgery. Frankie was so confused; he just wanted Nick to play with him. Joe was so quiet, deadly quiet. Only the sounds in the ER waiting room were of Lilly trying to comfort him."

Wendy didn't know what to say, I could tell. She looked up at Gina and patted her leg in an act of comfort.

"Uh, well, Kevin could you tell us a little bit about Miley Stewart?"

"Well, I guess you all know that she is Hannah Montana. She made the secret up because she wanted a normal life while also being able to live her dream. I've known Miley for about two years and she is like a little sister and I love her to death. She started dating Nick a year ago, and they were so in-love. I don't think I have ever seen anything like it." I answered truthfully. Gina nodded her head in agreement.

"Tell us what you're doing for Nick's birthday that is next week." Wendy said, already knowing the answer though. It was the whole reason we were on the show, otherwise, I would be home sleeping at this moment.

"We are having a concert in remembrance of everything Nick has done and in hoping he will get better. He still hasn't woken up, so we're going to make it a prayer service, like, to pray he would wake up." Gina answered.

"All the money will go to an Anti-violence charity. There will be other guest people there to perform, like Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Jesse McCartney, like all our friends." I added.

"Well, thanks for coming on the show." Wendy said. I nodded and Gina smiled towards her. I looked off at the producer and saw that he counted down to commercial. I got up from my seat and pulled Gina up with me. I shook Wendy's hand and thanked her for letting us on the show, then pulled Gina out of the building to where there was a designated spot for all the stars to put their cars. When I got out into the fresh air, I took a big breath and smiled up at the sky.

"What do you want to do now?" I heard Gina ask from behind me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her small waist, kissing her neck gently.

"I dunno, how 'bout we get home and decide from there?" I whispered in her ear as she giggled. I heard a shuffling of feet from in back of me so I turned and saw that paparazzi were video taping Gina and me. My fists clenched and so did my jaw as I glared at the older man. Gina looked over and saw what I was looking at, and then she looked at me already knowing I was getting angry.

"Kev, Kevin, calm down. It's fine, let's just go to the car." She said, putting her hands on my chest, trying to relax me. It didn't work. Angrily, I turned around and took my arms away from Gina, walking up to the slime-ball that was documenting _my_ private time with _my_ girlfriend.

"What's going on here?" I yelled at the man, storming towards him. "Why are you taping me?"

The man laughed and shook his head. "You're fucking Kevin Gray, you tell me."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "Well, why don't you leave us the hell alone and go video tape the next star, 'cause we don't need a fucking dick head taping us!"

"Really? I have no idea why you're so angry; if I had a girl that looked like that I'd be happy all the time! Why don't you just chill and I can do my job and you can do yours."

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning my head slightly to see Gina standing about 5 feet away from me with her arms crossed over her chest with a concerned look on her face.

"Kev, can we just go?" she asked quietly, looking down when the man stared at her. I could tell he was making her uncomfortable.

"Well, she is hot, man. I mean, look at that rack. I'd tap that every day, every night." The paparazzo looked at Gina with what I suppose he thought was flirty. She gasped and wrapped her arms closer around her chest and stepped farther away from us. Anger ran through me, pushing through my veins, burning away all rationality and compassion. I saw red in front of my eyes and my whole body shook with adrenaline. My ears were blocked out; I couldn't really hear anything but my heart beating erratically in my chest. Next thing I know, I'm swinging at the grimy man, hitting him right in the nose.

"Aw shit! Aw shit! Dude I think you broke my nose!" he shouted, dropping the camera, his hands reaching up to the bloody mess. I couldn't believe what I had done; I have never in my life reacted so violently towards another human being before. I heard choked cries from behind me and turned around to see Gina trying to hold in her tears, though it wasn't working since I could see them running down her face. I wasn't sure who I should go to first; I knew that if I didn't go see the paparazzo I could get sued or worse, but I also knew that I wanted to comfort Gina and hold her in my arms and tell her it's ok. I went with my gut and walked up to Gina and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. She looked up at me, worry and anger in her eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that? What's your problem?!" she yelled at me, still crying. Her question floated through my mind: why did I do it? I don't have a serious issue, do I? Gina's gasp brought me out of my thoughts as she grabbed my hand, staring at it. I looked down, my eyes widening at all the blood that was on my hand. It was pretty bashed up and my knuckles were swollen. I didn't feel the pain until now, my enflamed hand burning from the scrapes on it and the bruises. Gina looks up at me from my hand, anger was burning in her hand.

"I have to call an ambulance. Your hand is broken and so is that man's nose." She said in a disappointed manner. I looked down, guilty. What was my problem? Why did I have to hit that guy?

Gina looked at the man that had made her uncomfortable and removed my arm from around her so she can go check on him. "Sir, I am so sorry for what my boyfriend did to you. I'm going to call an ambulance, alright?"

The man looked up at her and smiled through all the blood that was on his face and shook his head. "It's fine Ms. Stewart. You don't need to call the ambulance, I'll just drive myself. But that man," the paparazzo pointed at me, "needs help." Then the man grabbed his camera and while still holding his nose with the other hand and walked to a van and got in then drove away. Gina turned to me, anger in her eyes, and then walked to the car.

"Give me the keys; I'm driving you to the hospital." I gave over the keys without argument and opened the door to the passenger's seat with my left hand and got in. Gina got in the drivers side and started the car, turning onto the street and towards the hospital. I rested my head against the window, and stared at the cars passing by. Do I need professional help?

---

**Lilly's POV**

**At her dad's apartment in LA.**

My dad was gone. Again. This was supposed to be a bonding weekend; I only ever get to visit my dad once every month, so why does he insist that there was an emergency at work? Am I that bad that he can't spend any time with me? Sighing, I sat down on the plush sofa his _girlfriend_ bought him. She was incredibly annoying, and whenever my dad was home, she would always be all over him and take all his attention away from me. Which wasn't fair at all. Flipping through the channels, I looked for the Skate Park Championship that I knew started at 1:00, and it was 1:04 now, so it should just be starting. As I flipped through the many news channels, I stopped at one. The _Insider_ was on, and there was a picture of Kevin on the screen.

"_Oldest GrayBro, Kevin, got in a scuffle with paparazzo Gary Sales today after doing an interview with Wendy from __Wakeup It's Wendy__. Here is the tape we got."_ A blonde woman said, before a video clips started to play.

_Kevin was hugging Gina and whispered something in her ear while kissing her neck subtly, making her giggle. The paparazzo moved closer, shuffling some leaves on the ground with his feet. Kevin looked up from Gina and saw the man. She said something to him and he shook his head and walked towards the man._

"_What's going on here?" Kevin yelled at the man. "Why are you taping me?"_

_The man laughed and shook his head. "You're __**BEEP**__ Kevin Gray, you tell me."_

_He crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, why don't you leave us the hell alone and go video tape the next star, 'cause we don't need a __**BEEP BEEP**__-head taping us!"_

"_Really? I have no idea why you're so angry; if I had a girl that looked like that I'd be happy all the time! Why don't you just chill and I can do my job and you can do yours."_

"_Excuse me?" Kevin asked, turning to look at something behind him that was out of frame._

"_Kev, can we just go?" a quiet voice asked._

"_Well, she is hot, man. I mean, look at that rack. I'd tap that every day, every night." The paparazzo looked at the person with a creepy look on his face. There was an audible gasp and suddenly the camera shakes as Kevin hits the man as hard as he can in the nose. There's a small cracking noise and the paparazzo dropped the camera._

"_Aw __**BEEP**__! Aw __**BEEP**__! Dude I think you broke my nose!" was all that was heard before the video clip ended._

"_We are personally disappointed at Kevin Gray, though we don't blame him for what he has done. His girlfriend who was in the video, Gina Stewart, apparently went to the paparazzo, Gary Sales, and personally asked if he needed an ambulance and he refused and drove to the hospital himself. Kevin Gray is reported to be in the hospital now for his hand which he reportedly broke. Go on the message boards and write to us what you think of this fight." _The blonde concluded before moving on to a story about Britney Spears.

My mouth dropped as I rewind the video to watch it again. Immediately, my hand goes to my cell that was in my pocket and I hit speed-dial one, waiting to hear a voice on the other end.

"_Hello?"_ a groggy voice answers. He probably just woke up from a nap.

"Go on the _Insider_'s website, you'll never believe what your brother just did." I said through the phone, the scene of Kevin punching the man replaying on the screen.

"_Oh. My. God."_

_---_

_**A/N**__ – I hope you guys loved this chapter. I hope you guys will continue to read this story. The part that's underlined is supposed to be the video clip from the Insider from Lilly's point of view. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone got confused._

_Also, I want to say that I have an incredible, original (that I know of) idea for a new story. It won't be posted until as least May or June, but at the end of this story, I will show you a trailer and if you like it, I'll start it for you. _

_Please, review. It would mean a lot._

_Love you guys Forever and Always,_

_Anabell_


	17. Naughty

**Hello peeps. I feel like I'm in a better mood. Like the sun is shining again. I don't know, maybe this is some kind of epiphany to me. That life is to fast to be waste it being depressed and feeling bad for yourself. Haha. Sorry I'm going all hippy on you guys! Haha.**

**So in this chapter there is:**

**-Lots and lots of Loeness!**

**-Some Loe naughty-ness, just to warn all you innocent ones!**

**-Some depressing thoughts, but they're light, so don't worry.**

**-Some light humor.**

**-And a little bit of Gevin towards the end.**

**Go on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.**

**xxx**

**Lilly's POV**

**Half hour after the Insider report.**

"Dad, seriously, I'm fine." I tried telling my dad as he dropped me off at the train station. He looked at me skeptically.

"Really? Then why do you need to leave so early?" he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Sorry dad, but it's an emergency. And you're going to be working all the time anyways, so what's it matter to you?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, just like he had done. I got his stubbornness from him and I was not going to give up easily.

"Does your mother even know you're coming home, or is she out clubbing with a twenty year-old boyfriend?" he asked angrily. I scoffed.

"Dad, she's at a business meeting in Atlanta, and yes, I called her and told her I was coming home early and she said she'd wire money to my account for food and stuff for the next week. She was supposed to come home Monday evening but there's been a complication. And she doesn't have a twenty-year-old boyfriend, he's twenty-eight. Jealous much?" I taunted him, I knew it was going too far but this was fun.

He looked at me flustered, "Home, alone, all week? Seriously, Lilly-pad?"

I felt some sympathy for my confused dad; he really was trying, even though he wasn't doing the best job in the world. "Dad, I'm going to be fine. Seriously. I'm probably going to be staying with the Stewart's most of the week or hanging out with the Gray's. It's no big deal. I'll call you when Joe picks me up to let you know that I got to Malibu safely."

He gave me a quick hug then let go swiftly. I smiled at him. "Bye dad, I'll see you next month."

He laughed, "Bye Lilly-pad. Don't forget to call, you hear me?" I laughed and nodded, then picked up my small rolling suit case off the floor and set it up right before waving goodbye and walking off towards the train ticket booth. I bought my ticket then boarded the train, sitting in a vacant two-seater and storing my suit case below my feet. I pulled out my phone and pressed speed-dial one.

"_Hello?_" the voice on the other side answered angrily. I furrowed my eyebrows confused.

"Hi," I asked more answered, drawing out the one syllable word into three syllables.

"_Oh, sorry sweetie, I thought you were someone else._" Joe said, relaxing.

I laughed lightly, "Kevin didn't come home from the hospital yet?"

"_No_," he answered gruffly, and then sighing, "_I just can't believe he did that_."

"He was going to crack eventually, and that man had it coming! Did you see the way he was staring at Gina?" I shuddered, completely grossed out. "You're lucky he didn't spaz on you. That guy's face is messed up lookin'; did you see the picture of him at the hospital? Kevin has a hard hit, that's for sure."

"_Yeah, but the point is that he hit somebody. And not just anybody; he hit a paparazzi that has a camera. And not only did he hit a paparazzi with a camera, he also broke the guy's nose and his hand. It's just not Kevin._" Joe sighed again and I could hear voices in the background and yelling.

"He home?" I asked softly, hearing Paul Sr. yelling, and he never yelled.

Joe laughed softly into the phone, his breath hitting the receiver and echoing into my ear. "_Yeah, hold on, I'm going to go upstairs_." I heard shuffling and a couple swear words then his breathing on the other line.

I rolled my eyes and looked around me. People were staring at me with shocked faces and some were glancing quickly my way. This one little girl that was sitting across from me stared at me for a second before screaming, "Mommy, that's Joe Gray's girlfriend!" The mother hushed her daughter then looked at me with an embarrassed look. I smiled at the little girl and she pushed her mother aside. "Can I have your autograph, please?" I smiled warmly at her and nodded. She pulled out her coloring book and a crayon and gave it to me, telling me to sign next to Barney's head. When I was done, I gave it back to her and she gave me a huge hug before running to her mother, who was almost dying from embarrassment. I smiled again before looking back out the window and putting the phone back to my ear.

"_Alright, I'm in my room, finally. Sorry for taking so long, there were some distractions_." I smiled at his tone.

"It's fine, Joe. Don't worry about it."

"_Lilly, I can't wait until your home. I miss you_." There was need in his voice and I smiled softly.

"Honey, I'm going to be home in thirty minutes. Why don't you sleep-over my house tonight?" I asked suggestively. My boyfriend needed some lovin', and my mom wasn't home…

"_What are you implying, Miss Truscott?_" he asked teasingly. I laughed.

"I'm implying…you…me…mom in Atlanta. Total alone time."

"_Sounds good to me, can't wait_." He said excitedly. I laughed and the conductor's voice came over the radio telling us to put our seat belts on and all the safety rules before the train started rolling out of the station.

"Joe, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you in an half hour." I said to him, and I heard him sigh on the other line.

"_Okay, I love you_."

"Love you too," I said before hanging up and resting my head on the seat, my forehead pressing against the wet window. My hand dug into my pocket and I pulled out my beaten up i-Pod Touch and unlocked it. I pressed shuffle and Stolen by Dashboard Confessional came on. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music that was humming softly into my ear through the red ear buds.

The next thing I know, my forehead was knocked off the window with a bump and my hand unconsciously reaching up to it, feeling a bump starting to form. I swore under my breath and groggily opened my eyes to see I was at the Malibu Train Station. I quickly got up, my head feeling dizzy from the rush of blood, managing to knock my ear buds out of my ear and having my i-Pod drop to the ground next to them, making a loud **CLANG**ing noise. I picked them up then grabbed my suit case and rushed off the train and through the train station, eager to get home. I went outside and saw a mob of teenage girls around a small blue Mustang and rolled my eyes at their reaction. I quickly walked over and shoved my way through the girls, receiving glares in the process, not that I care. I went to open the passenger door but it was locked, so I knocked loudly to get Joe's attention. He quickly looked over to me and smiled, then reached across the seat to open the door, not wanting to take his chances with unlocking them. He turned down the blasting music and I noticed that he was listening to Lollipop by Framing Hanley and grimaced; he loved this song for some reason I don't know, it seems wrong to me for rockers to translate sleazy rap songs into rock ballets. It just isn't right. I got in the car and looked him over. He was wearing a black beanie, his hair wrapped tightly inside of it. He was sporting the black leather jacket I got him for his birthday over a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked very sexy.

He reached over the cup holder, which currently held a Starbucks coffee in it, and rested his hand on my upper thigh, and I smiled at him, before grabbing his coffee and taking a sip.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock anger. "That's my coffee!"

"Well, I'm tired and thirsty. So get over it." I stuck my tongue out at him like I was five and he laughed, kissing me on the cheek. He revved the engine of the car to try to get the girls to move so we could leave. I faintly heard a "Shit," come from him as he tried to back away but saw that there were girls on that side too. I saw security emerge from the train station and force girls to move. Ten minutes later, we were finally able to pull away. During those ten minutes, I managed to finish his coffee and call my dad.

While driving along the freeway, he asked me while still staring straight at the road, "Your house or mine?"

I thought about it; should I go over his house to comfort the family like I intended on or go home to cuddle and make out with my sexy rock star boyfriend? "Um, whatever you want to do."

He smiled, "Your house it is, then." I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand that was still on my thigh.

We arrived to my house in record timing due to Joe's crazy driving. I got out of the car and he went to my side and pulled out my suit case for me, holding it instead of rolling it, and grabbed my hand, leading me to the house. He went in his pocket and grabbed out a thick set of keys, fingering out a zebra print one and putting it in the lock. I giggled silently, remembering those few months ago that seemed like years when Joe, Miley, Nick and I went to the mall and made personalized keys for each other. "_Zebra, definitely zebra_," I remember Joe saying to me.

He opened the door to my house and threw my suit case in the house, then abruptly turning to my and grabbing my face, pushing his lips on mine. I felt my body melt and grabbed his shirt in my fist pulling him closer to me. He broke apart for a second for air then went right back to my lips, prying my mouth open and exploring my mouth with his tongue. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he stumbled into the house, kicking the door shut with his heel and wandering to the couch in the family room, not breaking the kiss at all. I laid me down on the long, wrap-around couch and put both of his hands next to my face, my legs still wrapped around his waist and him kissing down my neck. I moaned out his name and he brought his mouth back to mine and bit my lower lip, making me moan again and open my mouth. I grinded against him, making him groan in my mouth, filling it with his sweet scent.

His hands went to my stomach and pulled my shirt up; his hands lightly scratching my bare skin causing goose-bumps to invade my stomach and a shiver go down my spine. I pushed Joe's mouth off mine and sat up, bringing my legs down, making me straddle Joe's lap. We were panting heavily and I pecked his lips lightly a couple times before putting my hands on his shoulders. "I'm gonna go get something more comfortable on. Why don't you go get some food and a movie on? Choose whatever you want to watch." I gave him one more soft peck before climbing out of his lap and running up the stairs to my bedroom.

I ran into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a rats-nest and my lips were swollen and red. My makeup was smeared and running and I just looked like a complete mess. I ran a brush through my wavy hair and got some makeup remover, wiping off the wasted black eyeliner and mascara. I went to my makeup bag that was right next to the sink and put some light brown eyeliner on and a light coat of mascara on, grabbing my cherry chap stick and smoothing it over my lips. Then I ran into my conjoining bedroom and into the closet, slipping out of my denim skinny jeans and pulling on black short-shorts. I pulled off my red t-shirt and put on a leopard print cami that was particularly low cut, showing off a lot of my boobs. I looked in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. Joe would love this, that I was sure of. He had a thing for leopards.

I ran down the stairs and into the living room and gasped at what I saw. Joe had put pillows in a circle on the floor, two comforters lying in between them. There were candles all around the room and the lights were dimmed down. He had popcorn waiting in his lap as he lounged on in the middle of the pillow-circle. I walked slowly towards him, my mouth hanging open.

"How do you like it?" Joe asked huskily. His voice was deeper since he was almost whispering and he sounded extra sexy.

"I love it!" I ran into the pillow-circle and kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away after a second and looked up at the TV to see what movie he picked out. It was _Knocked Up_. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. After all this romantic stuff he did for me, and he chose _Knocked Up_?

He pressed play on the movie and I cuddled up into his side, sliding under one of the comforters and his arm wrapping around my waist hugging me tight to his body. Resting my head in the crook of his neck, I placed soft kisses and nibbled on his ear, making him close his eyes and tilt his head so he could give me more access.

Half way through the movie, I wounded up on his lap again, making out heavily. He was pulling at my cami straps and broke the kiss, looking down.

"I always loved leopard." He said and I laughed. I kissed him again, sucking on his lower lip. He pushed me down on the pillows and pulled my cami over my head, and was shocked when he noticed I had no bra on. "Lilly, you naughty, naughty girl." He purred in my ear and I moaned quietly. His hands scratched my bare skin and I moaned out loud now, his fingers sending tingles down my spine. I pulled his shirt off; I had already removed the leather jacket earlier on, and ran my hands over his muscular chest. He had a two-pack, which was just perfect to me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I whispered seductively, biting my lip lightly and staring into his eyes.

He smiled sexily, showing off his perfect teeth, "I'm gonna have to punish you." His hand lightly slapped the back of my upper thigh and his hand went up to my ass and he slipped his hand in my short-shorts, cupping it.

He leaned down and kissed me again, then suddenly shot up and picked me up with my legs around his waist and carried me up to my room, me giggling the whole way.

**xxx**

**Earlier that day when Kevin and Gina came home.**

**Kevin's POV**

The ride back from the hospital was silent. Not even the radio was on, which was odd since Gina couldn't concentrate very well on the road without some kind of white noise filling the car. Turns out my hand isn't broken, it's just a little sprained and the knuckles are cracked. They gave me a brace and I have to go back to the doctors the day before the concert to get the green light saying I could perform. They said it should be a little sore for a while, but just to take some Tylenol and I should be good to go.

I was glad when we pulled in front of my house, I couldn't stand being in this silent car much longer. Gina turned off the engine and rested her elbow against the steering wheel, rubbing her temples exhaustedly. We had been in the Emergency Room for over 5 hours, and it took us 45 minutes to actually be able to maneuver around the reporters and paparazzi and be able to leave the hospital parking lot, so it was logical that she'd be tired. I turned to her, debating if I should say anything.

"Gina…" I whispered, reaching out with my left hand to touch her arm lightly. She shook my hand off and I dropped it in defeat. "Gina, please don't be mad at me."

"Kevin Gray, how dare you say that to me!" she yelled suddenly, making me jump. She turned to me and I saw that she was crying. She actually was crying and it made my heart break just looking at her tears. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?! What you did to that douche-bag?! Kevin, you fucking hit a guy. You hit someone! And all because of me! You hit someone for me!"

She started crying harder, almost sobbing, and I reached out for her. This time, she let me grab her and I pulled her from the driver's seat and sat her in my lap, letting her cry on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her, trying to soothe her in anyway I could. I kissed her forehead over and over telling her that I loved her, that I'm sorry, that I should have never done it.

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed into my shoulder and I shushed her.

"No it is not! It's my fault, I shouldn't have hit him." I said, dismissing her thought. She shook her head at me, looking up at me, her eyes bloodshot and her face blotchy, her green eyes darker then usual.

"If I hadn't been there, if I had maybe wore something better, less revealing, maybe, this would've never happened! It's my fault Kevin!" she cried to me and I shook my head, reaching up with my left hand to wipe away her tears.

"Gina Elizabeth Stewart, it is not your fault. It is not. Do not blame yourself for something I did. I love you so much and my protective side was coming out when that scumbag was staring at you like you were just a piece of meat. You are beautiful, kind, funny, unique, and so much more that it would take me all day to list off; I couldn't let that guy just see you for your beauty when you're so much more than that. Gina, you are the most incredible, the most beautiful, inside and out, and the best person that has ever walked into my life."

She smiled at me and wiped her eyes, resting her head on my shoulder again and drawing circles on my chest with her finger tips. "We should probably go in the house now. Your parents are probably having a conniption."

I chuckled lightly and agreed; she fixed herself in the mirror and tried to make it look like she wasn't crying, though you can still tell that she was. I opened the door and she jumped out, grabbing my hand and pulling me out before closing to door. We walked hand in hand to the door; to me it felt like I was walking to death row. Don't you hate that, when you know you're in trouble and your waiting for it to happen? It's the worst feeling to me.

Gina put her hand on the door knob and started to turn it and I stopped her. She turned around and looked at me confused. I smiled, "Oh and I forgot to say… I like this dress on you. It's very…sexy."

She smiled widely at me before opening to door, and pulling myself through the doorframe. I felt like I should be singing a dirge or something.

**xxx**

**So how was it? Did you guys love it or was it a little…too much? Haha. I just feel like I'm in a better mood and that I wanted to write for you guys! Please review, cuz I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. 3! Really guys? I'm sorry, but I'm so used to getting 15-20 reviews a chapter! I'm not going to do anything like say, "Oh, I won't update until I get 10 reviews" or anything like that. I think that is so mean. But all I'm asking for is, guys, for you to review when you're done reading. Even if it's so you can tell me the chapter was shit, I'd appreciate the review. Haha!**

**Oh, and I know that Joe has a purity ring, just felt that it'd be more fun if he didn't follow the rules. Haha.**

**Love you guys Forever and Always,**

**Anabell.**


	18. Close Your Eyes

**Ohmigoodness, ohmigoodness! Thankyou guys so much for your lovely reviews(: they were amazing. And this chapter is dedicated to ****JBLover718. She read every single one of my chapters and reviewed every single one. Thank you so much!**

**This chapter is a little sad:/ but I was mad at my dad while I wrote it, so I did major dad-bashing in it. Hahaha. And I think you guys are going to LOVE the ending of this chapter! And sorry for jumping around POV's, but I wanted to get both people's perspective on this.**

**Have fun reading! (:**

**Gina POV**

I opened the door slowly with him behind me, holding his good hand tightly. His dad was in front of the door, not three feet away from our faces.

"Get in the house!" he demanded and Kevin and I rushed into the house without a second thought. "Are you stupid?! What is your problem?!"

"Dad…" Kevin trailed off, anger starting to blaze in his eyes. I squeezed his hand to let him know not to say or do anything stupid.

"No, Paul, you don't understand. You didn't just ruin your rep when you punched that scumbag, but also Joseph's and Gina's and Miley's and…and… well Nick's. You ruined his rep too." Mr. Gray yelled, getting closer to Kevin. "What do you think your brother is going to say if he wakes up and finds out that his brother punched someone and ruined his career?!"

Kevin clenched his jaw and was grasping my hand so hard that it hurt and felt like it was being cut off of circulation, but I didn't dare to complain. He needed me, and I was going to be there for him.

"Don't you think he'll be disappointed?! Don't you think that he would resent you for that?!" Mr. Gray continued, stepping closer and closer to Kevin's fuming face. "Didn't you stop to think that your brothers would hate you for that? That especially Nick, who worked so damn hard and spent hours perfecting every song that you're making money off of, would _hate_ you when he wakes up and finds that you ruined the family name."

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Kevin screamed, reflexively moving forward, dragging me with him. "Don't you fucking dare tell me that I ruined him! That I disappointed my dying brother! I raised him more than you did! You were always off preaching or playing music, when I was the one who held him as he cried when a thunder storm arrived. I was the one that held his hand when he would give himself needles. I was the one that held him when I felt his life leaving his body! I was! So don't you dare tell me that I ruined him and disappointed him when I know that he could never hate me, even if I did the stupidest thing. He would always be there, and I wish my dad would be too!" Kevin was near tears, and I could've sworn I saw a tear creep down his face. Mr. Gray didn't know what to say to that, and just stood there facing Kevin with his jaw clenched and his hands in fists. Joe crept behind us and up that stairs on the phone, no doubt talking to Lilly.

I watched him disappear over the landing and remembered to a time when this house used to be filled with life. Where everyone loved each other, and looked after one another. Where Joe and Lilly would always play tag with Frankie and Kevin and I would spend afternoons in each others arms on the hammock out back, just laughing and having a good time. Where Nick would always have those lame comebacks but everyone would still laugh at them anyways, because his adorable smile just melted everyone's hearts. I missed those days, and I wished with all my heart that some day they would come back.

I turned my head fast enough to see Miley comforting Frankie who was crying. I let go of Kevin's hand and walked towards them, kneeling in front of Frankie. "What's the matter, Frank?"

He sniffled, "I don't like it when Daddy and Kev fight and yell. It scares me."

"Aw, baby," I hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. I turned to Mrs. Gray, still rocking him in my arms. "Is it okay if I bring him upstairs? He doesn't need to hear everything that's going on."

Mrs. Gray smiled and nodded, mouthing a 'thank you'. I smiled at her then picked Frankie up and walking up the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and looked tired, so I figured he would go for a quick nap, even though he almost completely outgrew that faze.

I heard Miley say something to Mr. Jonas and the door shutting, so I figured she left. Lucky girl, running away while she still can.

I placed Frankie on his bed and he yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head. He lay down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Gina? Could you stay here with me?"

I smiled at him, "Of course Frank." I lay down next to him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I miss Nick." Frankie said, turning so he was facing me. I smiled sadly at him.

"I miss him too, buddy." I said, swiping hair out of his eyes. "He was a great brother and friend to all of us."

"Yeah," he said, playing with his fingers. "I wish he would wake up. I miss playing with him."

That sentence broke my heart. "Well, Frankie, your brother is sick and he needs you to be strong for him until he gets better."

"I heard Mommy and Daddy talking last night," he said, looking down at the dinosaur sheets he had. "They said that if he doesn't get better soon, he's going to a better place. They said that he is going to visit Jesus. Is that true?"

"Aw buddy," my vice broke. "I don't know if he is going to visit Jesus. But what I do know is that he is trying real hard to wake up, and that he misses you."

"That's good, 'cause I miss him too." Frankie said, smiling. I smiled weakly back at him.

"Frank, why don't you get some sleep." He nodded and closed his eyes, and within minutes, he fell fast asleep.

**xxx**

**Kevin's POV**

I watched Gina walk up the stairs holding my baby brother in her arms. Before I could control myself, my mind wandered to how caring she was with Frankie. How she took care of him as a second mom, how she loved him as if he was her own. I wondered what she would be like with her own child. My heart swelled at the thought of having a baby with her, and I found my self wanting it. Badly. I wanted a family with her, I wanted to hold our baby in my hands, but felt a crashing feeling as I realized that I couldn't right now. I still had that "purity promise", and I didn't think I was ready to get married anytime soon. For all my dad knew, I was still a virgin, when I really lost my virginity when I was 17. But I wouldn't dare tell him that, it would break both of my parents' hearts if they knew that their baby boy had broken something they felt strongly about. Not that I cared if I broke their hearts now, I hated my dad. I despised him; I very truly hated his very being and everything he stood for. Looking at him right now, all I could see is red, all I could feel is anger and all I wanted to do is cry. Breaking out of my thoughts, I looked back at my father and walked swiftly into the kitchen, him following behind me.

"This conversation is not over," he yelled from behind me and I rolled my eyes. I went in the fridge and pulled out a beer bottle, using my teeth to open it. My dad stared at me as I took a gulp.

I rested against the counter with my beer in my hand. My mom walked in the room and her eyes widened at what I was drinking.

"Paul, you are grounded until further notice. No friends, Gina, phone, TV, etc." my dad said, trying to grab the cold drink out of my hands. I raised it over my head, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Dad, I am twenty-fucking-one. You can't ground me." I scoffed at him in his face.

"Kevin, language." My mom warned me but I just rolled my eyes at her.

"As long as you live in my house, you're grounded." My dad said, crossing his arms in front of me. I sighed and took another gulp of my beer, feeling the buzz start to hit me.

"What if I don't live in your house then? What if I move out?!" I yelled standing upright and staring down at my father.

"Where are you going to go?" my dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, I have a fucking girlfriend I can move in with. Besides, I've only been living here this long for Joe and Frankie." I said, laughing and taking another sip of my beverage. "I don't need to live here anymore. I don't _want_ to live here anymore. I'm so tired of your shit, dad, and I'm ready to move on." I walked away without another word and upstairs to my bedroom, Joe passing me and walking down the stairs and out the door. My dad and mom were following me up the stairs but I just ignored them and kept on walking. I went in my room and reached under my bed for my blue duffel bag. I went to my drawers and started pulling out clothes and sticking them in the bag.

Gina walked in the room and crossed the bedroom to get closer to me. "What's going on?" she asked out of the side of her mouth. I stopped what I was doing for a second, pausing and hesitating on my decision. After a second I just went right back to packing away some of my clothes, my decision final. I was not going back on this.

"Is it okay if I move in with you?" I asked, smiling at her and taking a sip of my beer I had rested on the dresser. She nodded without hesitation and smiled back. "Could you grab my stuff from the bathroom? Oh, and you might wanna grab your stuff so we don't have to come back to grab anything."

She nodded absentmindedly and walked through the bathroom door to grab my shampoo and razor etc. Plus, her silky, short robe that she had brought over one time was still hanging on the door. If only my parents knew, I thought to myself.

"Kevvy, please don't do this." My mother pleaded from the door. I looked at her; her eyes were bloodshot and she had tears running down her face. I felt a pang of guilt run through me; I hated to make my mom cry.

"Mom, I have to do this. It's the right thing to do, it's what I have to do." I said my face softening as I heard her cries. I walked toward her as Gina emerged from the bathroom, placing our stuff in a special pocket in my duffel bag.

I hugged my mom, and she hung on to me, "Kevin, please. I can't lose you. I already lost Nick, I can't lose you too."

"Mom, you won't lose me, I'll come visit. It's a fifteen minute car ride, it'll be fine. And you didn't lose Nick, he'll wake up and everything would be better again." I tried to soothe her and she nodded against my chest, letting go. Gina zipped up the bag and I patted my mom's arm, grabbing my drink off the dresser. She took it from me, looking at me sternly and I chuckled a little bit.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room, putting the bag on my shoulder since I couldn't hold it with my good hand because I was holding Gina's. I walked down the steps and waited at the doorstep for my parents to come downstairs.

"Kev, you never said goodbye to Frankie," Gina whispered so only I could hear and I nodded. "Hear, I'll take your bag into your car, we can always come back and get mine."

"Are you sure it's not to heavy?" I asked and she nodded her head, grabbing it from my shoulder and holding it triumphantly.

She walked out the door and I ran up the steps and turned towards Frankie's room. I walked in, making sure not to be too loud. He was asleep, so I crept silently to the edge of his bed, rubbing his arm. He slowly shook himself awake and stared at me with drowsy eyes.

"Kev?" he asked groggily.

"Hey buddy," I said smiling softly at my baby brother.

He started to sit up but I pushed him back down, running a hand through his hair. "What's going on?"

"Frank, I'm leaving, okay?" I said softly. He wrinkled his brow and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, confused. I sighed.

"Frankie, I'm moving out. I'm gonna go live with Gina for a little bit." He looked at me with wide eyes. He sat up quickly and hugged me.

"No! Kev, I don't want you to leave." He cried. I rubbed his back.

"It's for the best, daddy isn't so happy with me right now." I said softly, and he shook his head at me. "Besides, I'm gonna visit everyday. We'll still be best friends, I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" Frankie asked, holding out his tiny pinkie to me. I laughed lightly at his serious face.

"Pinkie promise." I said, shaking pinkies with him. He yawned and I laid him back down on his bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. "Go back to sleep, Frank."

"'Kay," he said, closing his eyes already. I got up and walked to the door, about to leave when he called for me again. I turned around and saw him looking at me. "Kevin, I love you."

I smiled at him, my eyes stinging as I saw his baby face start to tear up, "I love you too, buddy." He nodded and lay back down, softly falling asleep. I walked out of the room and wiped a hand over my face. Walking down the stairs to the door, I heard my mom still crying. I gave her a hug and she kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, Kevin. You'll always be my baby boy. You are welcome to come home anytime, you hear? Don't be a stranger." She cried softly, keeping my face between her hands. I smiled at her and nodded, hugging her one more time before walking to the door, completely ignoring my dad.

I saw Gina waiting in the car, the engine already on, and I felt myself feeling lighter, braver. This was the start of my new life, I knew. And so far, as I looked at Gina's beautiful face smiling at me, it looked good.

**xxx**

**Nick's POV**

_Darkness… that's all I could see._

_There was no light… nothing at all._

_It hurt. It hurt to breathe. My chest hurts, too. It feels like it's on fire. My lungs feel like they've been drowned and my feet sting from lying still so long._

_What's going on? The last thing I remember was being told to close my eyes… close my eyes … they told me to do. That'd it be okay, and to just close my eyes. I believed them… that it'd be okay._

_I saw Him, I swear I did. Twice. I saw the light, and His smile welcoming me. Telling me to move forward. That where I was going was a better place, no evil, nothing demented and scary in there._

_And I trusted Him; there was nothing evil in the serene light that held all smiles. But I also trusted I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't like it that much without my brothers or my friends._

_So I held onto the darkness. The darkness that mocks me. The darkness that terrifies me._

_I don't know what time it is, or what date it is. I don't know what was going on in the world, or even if I was still connected to the world. All I knew was darkness…darkness._

_I felt something warm grab my hand and I relished in the only warmth that covered my body. It started to rub my arm, then my shoulder. I wanted to thank whoever it was. I wanted to talk. But no words could come out of my still mouth. I was still in the darkness, and I wasn't aloud to talk in the darkness._

_Words were being said. I knew they were, but I couldn't understand them. They were too muffled. It sounded like there was cotton in my ears, blocking out all of the words. The warmth continued to rub my arm and I focused, hard, on what the person or thing was saying._

"_Wake up," was all I could understand._

_But I couldn't, I couldn't wake up… because they told me to close my eyes, that'd everything be okay. And I believed them._

**xxx**

**Soooo how was it? Did you guys love it? Was it too sad:/? I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do! It isn't that long, only like 2,500 words or something. I don't know the exact number. But I felt like I didn't want to make it long, I wanted to keep it short and simple. Reviews please, even if you want to tell me that the chapter was horrible shit! Please and thankyou's(:**

**Love you guys Forever and Always,**

**Anabell**


	19. Drunken Cuts

_**An angel went to heaven on Thursday, as you all know. You have no idea how sad my household is right now. Michael Jackson was my mom's idol and I grew up listening to his music. I remember sitting in my basement when I was 4 and would listen to Michael Jackson albums and the Beatles albums. It is so horrible what happened and I will pray for the Jackson family :(**_

_I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I had writers block, plus end of the year troubles… you know how it is. And I'm also sorry for this being so short! Really I am! I wrote this chapter about 5 times, and this version made the cut(: haha. And just because it's summer, I can't guarantee updating a lot. I'm leaving on August 19 so I want to get as much summer fun in._

_Enjoy the chapter(:_

**xxx**

**Miley's POV**

Nothing was the same, I discovered with a drowsy smile. Nothing would ever be the same again. No matter what happens, it won't change a thing. I walked out of the kitchen; in my hand was another glass of wine. I lost count after five. Why should I care anyways? My dad and Jackson were out for the weekend college shopping, and I didn't have anything better to do. I plopped down on the couch, spilling a little of my wine on my pink laced cami.

"Oops," I drunkenly giggle, trying to remember why I broke into my father's liquor cabinet in begin with. Oh, that's right; it's mine and Nick's one year anniversary. I leaned back on my couch, wanting nothing more than for the soft plush cushions to swallow me in. I took a sloppy sip of my wine. I tried to remember of what I was thinking when I was pouring my wine. I smiled when I remembered: not changing a thing. I don't think I can after all this. I mean, right at this moment I'm labeled as a cutter, a liar, a murderer and now a drunk. I don't think you can just bounce back from that. Even if Nick does wake up, which seems to be more unlikely the more the days pass, I don't think I can change my new bad habited ways. It's who I am now; The Dark Miley Stewart. I like the sound of that.

I heard the phone ring for the billionth time and groaned. "Shut up!" I yelled at it, glaring at the small electronic devise. "I said, _shut up_!"

The phone kept blaring my annoying ringtone, Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson. I wrinkled my face, furious. "Why don't you listen to me?! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!" I screamed at the phone.

The phone didn't stop, making me angrier. I got up, downing the glass I had in my hand and grabbed my phone, trying to read the wobbly letters on my caller ID.

"What the fuck; why are the words so messed up?" I said in annoyance. I touched a blurred green button and put the cell to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Miley?_" someone said on the other line. I rolled my eyes, going back into the kitchen.

"Yes this is Miley, dumbass. Who is this?" I question into the phone grabbing the counter as I felt the world turn sideways. "Whoa," I giggle-said, and for no reason at all started to hysterically laugh. "The world looks so funny and blurry!"

"_Miley, it's Joe. Are you alright?_" Joe said in an unsure tone.

"Joey!" I yelled a little too loud, "I am doing fine. Perfectly fine. Actually, better than fine. I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic." I snorted into the receiver, "Funny word."

"_Miles, are you… Are you drunk?_" Joe asked, sounding mad. I furrowed my brow; why would he be mad?

"Joey, don't be mad! I'm sorry!" I felt tears catch in my throat, and I tried to swallow them down. I walked over to where the almost-empty bottle of red wine was and shakily poured the last of it in my glass.

"_I'm not mad, just answer my question._" Joe said, sighing.

"No." I lied simply, shaking me head and pursing my lips. I started to giggle, due to my lying but tried to get my composure.

"_You're lying to me!_" Joe snapped, sounding extremely angry.

"No." I lied again, moving my head away from the phone so I could take a gulp of my wine.

"_Miles, I'm coming to get you in a half hour. Gina's really pissed at you; your two hours late for your dress fitting._"

"No, I don't wanna go!" I fought, dropping the glass on the floor by accident, it breaking in what looked like a million pieces. "Shit."

"_Miley, I'm coming whether you like it or not. Be ready._" Then the line went dead. I stood there for what seemed like forever, trying to think straight enough to go upstairs and put some clothes on. All I was wearing was a pink laced cami and my red panties; I wasn't even wearing a bra. I didn't want to go anywhere. I didn't want to see people, I didn't want to see Joe or Kevin or Gina or Lilly. I didn't want them to see me like this. I knew I was wasted, and I knew that Joe knew I was lying to him. But still, I didn't want him to actually see me like this.

I slid down the counter, letting tears out. I didn't want to go out, I just wanted to mourn. I wanted to not think, I wanted to let everything out. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and resting my head on my arms. I started to sob, feeling all the despair I had in me let out and felt myself sober up, though not enough to actually see straight.

I missed him. That's why I was wasted like this, because I wanted to forget about missing him. That's why I cut, because the pain made me forget about missing him. That's why I lied, so people didn't know how much I was still hung up on missing him. I felt pathetic. Kevin and Gina moved on with their lives. They had an apartment together and they were happy. Joe and Lilly moved on with their lives. They joked around a lot more lately and got back into the swing of things. Mr. and Mrs. Gray and Frankie moved on with their lives. They went to work and Frankie would play with his friends like there was nothing wrong. Sure, they all probably missed him, but they weren't moping around and causing self-harm like I was. I really was pathetic.

I looked down and realized that I didn't clean up the mess on the floor beside me. I totally forgot about it actually. I slowly unfolded my arms, reaching beside me for a long piece of glass. I held it tightly in my hand until I felt it dig into the skin of my palm. I shakily put it to my wrist and closed my eyes, leaning back and stretching out my legs. I don't know if it was because my eyes were closed or if it was because I was drunk, but my first cut was deeper than they ever were before and sloppier. I did the same to the other wrist and looked down at them, blood pouring out at a blinding speed. They never bled like this before. I felt dizzy, dizzier than when I was really drunk. My eyes drooped; I suddenly felt exhausted. I took one last look at my bleeding wrists with a smile before letting sleep overtake me and dropped my arms limply to my sides.

**xxx**

**Joe's POV**

I sighed as I hung up the phone. I knew she was lying to me, I wasn't stupid. She slurred her words and laughed at nothing, it was obvious she was drunk. I felt someone's hands knead into my tense shoulders and looked behind me. I relaxed when I realized it was Lilly and leaned into her.

"You get a hold of her?" Lilly asked as she massaged the knots out of my over-stressed shoulders.

"Yeah," I sighed and turned around to wrap my arms around her waist. "Lilly, she didn't sound like herself on the phone."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, confusion written on her face.

"Lils, she was drunk. I could tell." I said. A little bit of anger mixed in my voice. Lilly looked confused then looked like she was in deep thought.

"What's the day today?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"Um, the tenth I think. Why?" I asked, curious. Lilly thought again then sadness washed over her.

"Joe, today is Nick and Miley's one year anniversary." Lilly said softly, shaking her head. "I can't believe I forgot! Miley must be so depressed. I'm such a bad best friend!"

"No, it's not your fault you forgot. Look, I told her I was on my way to pick her up, you want to come with?" I said, rubbing her arms and trying to comfort her. She nodded and I smiled slightly, and put my arm around her shoulders.

I found Kevin and told him that we'd be right back and bring Miley with us and to tell Gina not to worry.

I brought Lilly out to my car, shooing away the small amount of paparazzi that waited by it, not answering any of their questions regarding Nick's birthday concert or Kevin hitting the slime ball. I opened the passenger door for her then went to the drivers side, starting the car and turning on the mix CD I had in my player and letting the cooling notes of She's Out of My Life by Michael Jackson wash over the sun heated car.

"I love this song," I heard Lilly said softly. I nodded to her, letting her know I agree. "It's so strong; it has such meaning."

"It's one of my favorites," I mumbled out, backing up and trying not to hit the men who were still trying to get my picture.

"Joe," Lilly started, trailing off. I went out into the road and began to the parkway, then looked at Lilly out of the corner of my eye, letting her know I was listening. "Did you… Uh, did you use protection when we, um, you know, had sex the other day?"

I froze. The car started so swerve and Lilly let out a small scream, grabbing the passenger's handle on the top of the car. I thought back to that night. Shit.

"Um, aren't you on the pill?" I asked, taking control of the wheel, trying to calm my thoughts.

"I told you; I went off because it made my hormones all messed up." She sounded frustrated then took a deep breath and thought for a second. After a few moments, she shook her head, "Forget I said anything, it's just that… we did it right after I had my period and I was reading one of my mom's magazines last night that said that was best time to conceive or something."

I grabbed her hand, rubbing small circles into her palm. "I'm sure it's nothing. That was, like, almost a week ago right?" I asked and she nodded, wiping away on coming tears from her eyes. "Can you take a pregnancy test now or is it too early? I can go pick one up for you."

She tilted her head slowly to look up at me, smiling a little. "It's too early. I'm just freaking out right now, that's all. And Joe, you wouldn't be able to get me a pregnancy test anyways. People will see you. You _are_ one of the world's biggest pop-stars, you know? But it was sweet of you to offer." She kissed the palm of my hand and rested it on her heart. "I love you."

"I love you too. Forever and always." I said, smiling and turning off the parkway. The last five minutes of the drive were quiet and peaceful, only the calming music of Michael Jackson filling the car. We were both lost in thoughts. What would happen if Lilly was pregnant? Would she want to keep the baby or put it up for adoption? I didn't want to even think about the other option. I know Lilly would never do that. At least, I hope so. I wondered if I would be a good father. I wondered if I could take care of a baby, I'm only nineteen and Lilly is almost seventeen. We were too young for this. The only other time I felt this worried was when Nick was shot and wouldn't wake up and when Lilly was kidnapped. I have to stop thinking of the worst, for all we know she isn't pregnant.

I pulled into the Stewart's driveway and cut off the car. Lilly jumped out of the seat and I put the keys under the seat, not feeling like having them in my pocket, and got out of the car as Lilly took the hidden key out from under the bench and let herself in. I was halfway up the walkway when I heard Lilly scream. I ran into the house and stopped short, my jaw hitting the ground.

Miley was lying on the ground and there was blood all around her. There was an empty wine bottle lying on the counter and glass and wine spilled all over the floor. I walked closer as Lilly sobbed over her friend, trying to get her to wake up. I noticed two deep cuts on Miley's wrists that were bleeding profusely. I hurriedly took off my short and ripped it in half, kneeling next to Lilly and telling her to grab half the shirt and wrap it around Miley's wrist to help stop the bleeding while I did the same on the other wrist. She did as she was told and I checked for a pulse. She still had one, but it was weak.

I stood up and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a young man answered.

"Uh, yeah hi, I need an ambulance right away at 423 Sea View Avenue, Malibu." I answered, flustered and wiping my blood stained hand on my skinny jeans.

"It's right on it's way. What seems to be the problem, sir?" the young man said, and I heard typing in the background.

"I came to pick up my girlfriend's best friend and she has cuts on her wrists and she won't wake up… they're really deep. I tied my shirt around them but they're still bleeding… I don't know what to do." I said, kneeling back down next to Lilly and Miley. Lilly was lightly slapping Miley's pale cheeks with her hand, screaming 'wake up' over and over again.

"Does she have a pulse, sir?" the man asked. I checked again and the pulse died out.

"It…She did, but it went away!" I panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Sir, do you know how to do CPR?" I nodded my head, and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, yeah I took a class." I said, already performing it on Miley's limp body.

"Ok, sir, I need you to do that and the ambulance will be there in three minutes. What is your name?"

"Joseph Gray," I answered, still doing the CPR. Her cheeks began to flush and I took that as a good thing, smiling a little. "That's right Miley, wake up." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Alright, Joseph, I need you to stay on the line with me until the ambulance is there. Okay?" I said ok and kept up with the CPR. A few moments later, I heard the sirens come down the street and felt relief wash through me. I hung up the phone as three men in red walked into the house with bags and a stretcher and told me to move. I stopped doing CPR and got up, helping Lilly up as well as she sobbed into my shoulder.

We walked out of the house with the men as they wheeled Miley out. I had my arm wrapped around Lilly's waist as we watched them wheel Miley into the back of the ambulance. One of the men in read came up to me and smiled.

"You, young man, saved your friend's life. Good job." I smiled weakly and pulled Lilly closer to me, feeling her bury her head in my bare chest.

"Thank you, sir." I said softly, looking down. He motioned for us to follow him and opened the back doors of the ambulance.

"You two can ride in the back if you want." He said with a smile and I nodded climbing in the back and holding out a hand for Lilly to help her in. the doors closed and I looked out the window, seeing neighbors gather in their yards to see what happened. I saw Oliver get in his car and drive towards the hospital. It started to lightly rain and the rain caught onto the window of the vehicle, blurring everything outside. I sighed and looked over at Lilly, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. It doesn't matter what happens, I decided in my head. All that matters is that Nick, Miley and Lilly are okay. I looked out the blurred window one more time, saying a soft prayer in my mind. I don't think I can live if they aren't.

**xxx**

_I hope you guys at least liked it. Personally, I hate this chapter. It's so bad. But I had to post a chapter for you guys since I kept you waiting for so long! Hope you don't hate it as much as I do though. Haha. Also, I hope you read my top author's note, but can you send a prayer to the Jackson family? They could really use it. And I don't know if you noticed, but I had Michael Jackson EVERYWHERE in this chapter. Haha, so here's to you, MJ(: please review!_

_PS: She's Out of my Life and Dirty Diana are my favorite MJ songs. What's yours?_

_~Anabell_


End file.
